The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
by RainthelingeringSentiment
Summary: When Rita's Dumpster was opened during the "Day of the Dumpster", Zordon knew he would have a tough time on his hands so he requested Five Teenagers with Attitude to become his champions of light but can these teens save their beloved city of Angel Grove or will they fall to the forces of evil? AU. Pairings inside
1. Prologue

Rain: Hello one and all! My name is Rain and I have decided to start a new Power Ranger fanfic. Now this one will be an Alternate universe from the very first season so expect some changes on this to my humble friends, this is…**_ The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_** so I hope all of you sit back, relax and Enjoy…Now, It's Morphin Time!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Summary: <em>**When Rita's Dumpster was opened during the "Day of the Dumpster", Zordon requested Five Teenagers with Attitude to become his champions of light but can these teens save their beloved city of Angel Grove or will they fall to the forces of evil? AU.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Genre: <em>**Action, Adventure, Drama and Romance

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Pairings:<span>_** Jason/Trini, Tommy/Kim and many more!

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**I do not own the characters of Teen Titans or Power Rangers so do not sue.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Intro<span>_**

_(Rita rises up from her canister with her monsters)_

_"Ah, after Ten-Thousand Years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth" _

_(The scene changes from Rita to the Command Center where two streaks of blue lighting hits the sides of an large plasma tube which forms Zordon)_

**_"Alpha, Rita's escaped. Recruit Five Teenagers with Attitude!"_**

_(Scene flashes again to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack being transported into the Command Center in streaks of Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black and when they appear, streaks of lighting cover their bodies, changing them from their civilian attires into the power rangers.)_

_(Brief flashes of the Dino Megazord rising from of the ground and a sign that has "Mighty Morphin" On the top in small letters and "Power Rangers" appearing in big bold gold lettering with a lightning bolt between the Words "Power" and "Rangers," the flashes finally stops on the "Power Rangers")_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_(Shows Jason training with Bruce to The Red Ranger_ _leaping into the air and slashing through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_ (Shows Trini meditating in the rose garden to the Yellow Ranger punching a putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick then scene changes to Zack flipping over a fence of a car dealership to the Black Ranger_ _jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of a putty.)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers…"_

_ (Shows Kim twisting in the air into the palms of her squad mates to The Pink Ranger bending backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid a strike by a putty then lifted her legs up, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin then scene flashes to Billy working on his computer before scene flashes to show the Blue Ranger giving a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side.)_

_"…You Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"_

_(The Final scene shows the five rangers standing side by side, With the Black Ranger standing sideways with his arms crossed, the Red Ranger with his arm point pointing in front of his body with his hand balled into a fist, Pink Ranger with her hands shaped as a heart, Yellow with her back turned and her arms crossed with her head looking back and Blue hunched forward with his left arm hanging in front of his body, their respective zords behind them but also a faint green mist seen wrapping around their legs.)_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers<em>**

**_Prologue_**

**_The Moon_**

"I have to say, this thing looks pretty suspicious…"

Oliver Scott couldn't help but look at his fellow astronaut with annoyance in his eyes as the two stood side by side, looking down at this mysterious circular container with an almost glowing red ruby on top of its lid that was buried into the moon's surface.

The two men were on a mission up on the moon to figure out some science-y mumbo-jumbo that he honestly didn't know the details to but luckily, his partner, Tyler Williams knew exactly what their mission was but during the assignment, they had stumbled upon this "dumpster" up here.

The first thing Oliver had saw was the red ruby on the top of the lid and at first, he tried to remove it but found that it was stuck but that's when he said "I think we should open it," while kneeling in front of the large container, tapping the top lightly.

"I mean, what if this thing holds something that can benefit the entire world? What if, this holds the meaning of life inside of it? Every question we've ever had could be answered with whatever is inside of this….Or it could be filled with riches; I mean there is a ruby on top of this thing. I kind of prefer that more to be honest."

"Yeah…You make good points…" Tyler admitted but then countered with "But…This thing has an ominous feel to it, as if something evil is in it."

Oliver turned his head away from the ruby and looked to his partner for an explanation. "Think about it Oliver, this thing was found up here on the moon of all places. Why not on earth if it possesses riches?"

Tyler then leaned down to his partner's level and said "What if there is something very sinister inside of this thing?" Oliver laughed at this but Tyler quickly hushed him up to continue.

"Say we open this thing to see what's inside of it and instead of some grand secret or untold riches, we unleashed something that shouldn't roam free…? If something evil is truly in this canister, it could very well kill us for freeing it from its prison and not only that; we could possibly be damning the entire world. Do you think that opening this thing could be worth it?"

Oliver couldn't disagree with his partner's argument and decided that he couldn't take that risk, especially since he had a family down on that beautiful blue red ruby called earth. He couldn't live with himself if he opened this thing and caused Armageddon for everyone on earth…

"I suppose you're right Tyler, No sense in "Dooming" the world. Let's get out of here and continue our mission so we can get home," Oliver responded after a few seconds of thought. Tyler nodded with a smile on his face and gave his friend a supportive pat on his right shoulder before walking off, leaving his friend with the container.

Despite being unsure about his decision, Oliver started to rise from his kneeling position but then he stared down at the red ruby that lay on the top of the container and for a moment, everything around him seemed to melt away, leaving him and the container alone.

That's when he received visions of him and his wife and two sons, living in a mansion, sighing autographs, eating out at fancy restaurants, meeting the president, having everything his heart desired, all while staring at the now soft glowing red ruby.

_'__I can give you what you want Oliver Scott…'_ An unfamiliar female voice said inside of his head, her voice so soft and tender, it sounded like the voice of a lover to him. _'Just release me from my prison…and I will give everything you desire…And more..._' And with those words, Oliver felt his will crumble and his mind becoming clouded with desire, unaware that his eyes were glowing a faint red.

Instead of getting up, Oliver's shaking hands reached for the container and pulled on it hard but it only gave away slightly so with more force, the astronaut continued to try and pry the top from the container, his grunts coming out strained due to the amount of pressure he was using.

But he didn't expect Tyler to hear these grunts and coming rushing back to his location to see him struggling with the top of the container. "Oliver, what the hell are you doing?!" Tyler screamed as he rushed as fast as he possibly could to his partner's side to try to yank him from the container.

"Think of the fame we could have Williams! We could become the richest men in the world, loved and envied by all… Our families would be set for life! All because of what could be inside of this container!" Oliver screamed out as he forced himself from Tyler's grasp to go back to the dumpster to yank off its top.

Tyler rushed to Oliver's side and tried and pull him off, yelling at him "You don't know what you're doing!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" he replied while going back to the lid, which was halfway off but thanks to the combination of Oliver pulling at the top and Tyler pulling at him, the top came falling off of to the side and on top of Oliver's legs.

For a moment, both men grew still when they looked at the lid, shock written on both of their hidden faces and the moment they looked back at the dumpster, the two saw four flashes of light fly out from the canister before flying to the distance where the four lights landed on the moon's surface only to fade away to reveal four monsters.

The first monster had the head of a baboon but it had long black hair, blue skin and its eyes were completely red and it also wore a golden suit of armor and held a sword in its right hand.

Next to the monster stood another one monster that was a mix between a monkey and a vampire bat with a monocle over his left eye and has a pocket watch on his chest.

The third one was very short and fat hobgoblin with bright blue skin, a large blue horn, silver goggles on its forehead, large teeth bulging from its mouth, a very large jaw, bronze armor on its chest with chain mail around its pudgy legs and brown boots, holding a calculator in its left hand.

The last monster was looked similar to a Scottish terrier except it had long elf like ears, a pair of small circular glasses resting on its snout, a blue jean overall dress with tons of tools strapped on its dress.

"W-What the hell are those?!" Tyler exclaimed in horror as he scampered away from them with Oliver following him with horror showing in his now black eyes, his mind now devoid of the mysterious female's voice. For a moment, the four monsters watched the two humans scamper off and hide behind a large boulder that was nearby.

Not a few seconds later, the vampire monster and the hobgoblin began to cheer, the two embracing happily, cheering loudly "We're free! We're Free!" while jumping up and down on the moon but they cheering quickly stopped when the Gold armored Monster looked at them, its eyes narrowing threateningly before motioning towards the dumpster after hearing a female shout "Get me out of here!"

The four monsters quickly ran down to the dumpster but it was the gold armored one that placed his hand out towards it where a small, human hand fell on top of it.

With one strong pull, the monster pulled out an Asian looking woman with long white hair that was wrapped with brown cloth to make ponytails which were sticking up in the air and pointed back, almost like horns with a black wrap around her forehead which was long enough to cover her neck, a long brown gown with black cloth made spikes on the chest and shoulders which had a light blue coloring on top of it and a long black scepter with a black crescent moon with a gold trim outlining it on top of the scepter with a red orb in the middle of the crescent moon.

"Thank you Goldar, at least someone here as some manners" The woman muttered with a frown as she carefully stepped out from dumpster and once she was out, she let go of Goldar's hand and dusted herself off before turning her head to yell out "After ten thousand years, I'm free!"

She then glanced at the dumpster that held her for so long and smirked before the short monster got in her way, which caused her to frown and smack it out of the way, exclaiming "Out of the way Squatt," while smacking his head, making the short goblin fall to the ground.

After staring at the dumpster for one more second, she gripped her scepter tightly before thrusting it forward but then the bat monster stepped in front of her, making her whack him in the back, yelling "Move it Baboo!" making the monster fall onto his stomach as well and with rage in her veins, she watched in glee as red lighting shot out from the red orb and blasted the dumpster into a few pieces but she refused to stop firing until there was nothing left.

Panting lightly, she dug the butt of the scepter into the ground then let out an evil laugh, yelling "Now I'm truly free!" before the laughing grew grander.

Seeing their evil queen laughing, Squatt and Baboo joined in on the laughter as but then she stopped her laughing abruptly then gave a sharp look towards the two laughing monsters, making them stop instantly.

"Now that I am free from that prison that insufferable Zordon put me in, its time I celebrate my release by doing the one thing I love to do more than anything…Conquering the nearest planet."

Feeling her shoulder being tapped, she turned around to see the short goat looking monster looking up at her, asking her "Like that planet behind us, Queen Repulsa?"

With a quirked eyebrow, Rita turned around to see Earth in the distance and felt a smile creep on her face. Oh she recognized that planet very well. It was ironic that the planet that her leader, Lord Zedd ordered her to conquer and was soon defeated on by that goodie-goodie sage would be the one she would conquer first.

"Oh yes Finster…Just…like…That one…" Rita then let out another evil laugh which everyone, Excluding Goldar, joined in but then she looked to her right hand man and said "Goldar…"

Already knowing what she was requesting, Goldar nodded and vanished in a swirl of golden fire, making Rita grin at her obedient soldier before glancing at Squatt and Baboo, who quickly nodded while saying in unison "Of course Queen Repulsa." Before vanishing themselves with two blue swirls.

"Now Finster, our fortress awaits us!" Finster gave a small warm laugh and nodded before shuffling away with Rita following him, thinking _'Soon, Goldar will return with the Earth under my command' _she then gave a wide smirk, gripping her scepter lightly.

_'__And nothing in that world or any can stop me this time!'_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Earth - The Command Center<em>**

A small robot with a gold disk shaped head that had a black visor with multiple red dots going from one side of the visor to another holding a teddy bear was seen shuffling into the room at a quick as possible into a very high tech room with a large, low circular podium with computer consoles arranged around its edges, black walls with dotted lights, similar to a starry night with a large plasma tube outside of the ring of computers with a broom in its hand, sweeping the dust off of the floor, humming a small little tune when the ground began to shake heavily.

"Ai yi, yi, yi, yi! Zordon, it's the big one!" the small robot exclaimed, clutching on to the broom like a lifeline. The large energy container began to glow brightly until a large blue head made of energy slowly materialized into existence, a troubled look on the face.

**"****No Alpha, It is far worse,"** Zordon told the small machine with a booming voice.

"How is that Zordon?" Alpha asked with a tilt of its head.

**"****Rita has escaped her prison,"** Zordon replied with an ominous tone, eyes narrowing with anger within them. The last time he had seen Rita Repulsa, he was trapped within this prison so seeing her now free was not only something that angered him but it worried him as well.

Alpha stumbled back in surprise.

Rita had been freed? But how could that be possible?

Zordon and his rangers of the past were able to stop Rita from taking over the Earth thousands of years ago and now she had returned? This did not bode well for the planet, especially now that the Earth was currently undefended. "How do you know Zordon?" The little robot asked with confusion.

Zordon let a brief chuckle leave his lips before replying **"Look to the Viewing Globe Alpha."**

Alpha walked as fast as it could to the large globe and saw a bunch of grey suited minions with slightly opened mouths and white eyes appeared behind the monster, some having large bulky balls, similar to a mini wrecking ball while others had rock like swords.

"Ai, yi, yi! It's Rita's Putty Patrol! Zordon, what are we going to do?" Alpha asked in a panicky tone, turning its head to its master's location.

Zordon remained silent.

He knew what the obvious choice should be but he was hesitating. The last time he made this choice was during his war ten thousand years ago and in the end, all of them were killed in action.

He didn't want to make this choice and grow attached only to lose them as well…But that would be the risk he had to take. The Earth was now in danger and it was time for the heroes of the past to return.

Zordon was silent for a moment before saying **"Alpha, Summon me Five Teenagers with Attitude…"**

Alpha's head tilted in confusion. This was the first time Zordon have given him a mission that he didn't understand. "But why Zordon?" Alpha asked with confusion in his voice.

**"****Because Alpha, It is time for a group of heroes to stand up and fight for justice. Not only to protect this world…But many worlds beyond it…"** Zordon responded ominously while closing his eyes…

He truly hoped that he wouldn't regret making this choice in the end.

**"It is time to bring forth heroes that will send Rita back to her prison. It is time to bring forth the Power Rangers."**

* * *

><p>Rain: And that ends this prologue. I'm already setting up the seeds for future story arcs. So how is this for a teaser? I hope you guys enjoy because chapter one should be coming soon. Until then...<p>

Mario: See you next time

**_The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers _**

**_Chapter Five_**

"Form up the Power Blaster!" Red exclaimed as he and the remaining rangers stood in a straight line, side by side as the monster they were currently facing, a skeleton with a black hat with a red strip and a feather in it as well as a red cape with black on the inside of it getting up off the ground, it's body smoking from the blow that was dealt while it tried to escape.

"Y-You can't hurt me. I am the magnificent Bones!" The monster exclaimed as it took a step backwards, fear in its glowing yellow eyes.

Changing his Power Axe to the Power Cannon, Black cocked it and said "Too bad spooky skeleton! Power Cannon!" before tossing it in the air.

"You had it coming! Power Bow!" Pink shouted enthusiastically while tossing her bow into the air, watching as the bow locks on the top of the Power Cannon horizontally.

"Time for you to pay for your magic tricks! Power Daggers!" Yellow shouted as she tossed both of her daggers into the air, both of them hooking underneath the bow on separate sides of the Power Cannon, the handles of her daggers facing forward.

"So time for us to show you a proper magic trick, Power Lance!" Blue shouted as he separated his lance and tossed them in the air, the two instantly going next to the power daggers on both sides of the cannon, the handles of the separated lance facing forward as well.

With a jump into the air, Red said "And that is to make you disappear! Power Sword!" Placing his blade on top of the bow, locking it in place.

Holding the Power Blaster in his hands, he landed on the ground and his team instantly came by his side, Black and Yellow on his left and Blue and Pink on his right, the rangers held the Blaster and before they fired, all of the rangers shouted "Now disappear! Fire!"

With the pull of the trigger, five beams of energy shot out from the power blaster and slammed against the monster, causing the monster to explode on impact until there was no trace for Rita to make the monster grow.

Blue, Pink and Black jumped up in the air with a victorious yell while Yellow turned her back with a cross of her arms, chuckling softly with Red lowering the Power Blaster down to the ground while punching the air then bending his arm so his fist was in front of the "lips" of his helmet as he said "Rack up another victory for the Rangers."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rita's Palace<span>_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

"Lady Rita. Keep calm now," Finster told his Empress while patting her hand softly, watching as Rita took deep, slow breathes.

Her eyes closed but she then snatched her hand away from the dog like monster and yelled "These Rangers are giving me a headache!" With the yell being so loud, it was close to shaking the entire room.

"This is the third monster I have lost to them!" She yelled out, fist slamming into the arm rest of her throne.

"I've had enough of them! It is time we take them out now!" Rita roared while scowling, her rather youthful face taking on a vicious scowl.

Finster, who was listening to her rant calmly, was struck with an idea. "Lady Rita…I think I know what we shall do about the Rangers."

Rita stared down the polite monster with a raised eyebrow and a curious expression, silently telling him to continue.

"Remember during the war on earth ten-thousand years ago?" Rita glanced away from the being and looked down at the planet Earth with a bitter scowl, her eyes taking on a hazy look as a brief flash of five silhouettes standing in front of a tall man with white hair, a white robe and piercing blue eyes, holding a blade in his left hand.

"I remember…That foolish Sage had Rangers back then as well…." She told Finster while turning her gaze back to the monster.

"And remember how we dwindled the Sage's forces from Five to just him?" Rita couldn't help but let a smirk form on her face at the memory before her eyes sparkled in realization.

"I realize what you are getting at Finster!" She stood up from her throne and looked towards the Earth but instead of the bitter look she had before, this one was more sinister but happy as well.

"The Ranger Killers…What better way to end these pesky rangers by sending the ones that have killed their predecessors…" She murmured softly, more to herself than to Finster.

It made perfect sense.

Instead of sending her weakest to battle, she should send her best troops to deal with these pesky, good for nothing Rangers instead of these half pint monsters to crush them before they truly became a threat.

"Finster! Bring me your Monster Book!" She had to wait a few minutes but then Finster was by her side in an instant, bowed on his left knee as he opened the book and lifted it up enough so she didn't have to bend over to see which monster from the "Ranger Killer" group she would choose first.

She then found the perfect one…For on the page of Finster's book was a black knight with golden trim around the edges of its armor, its helmet being the shape of a lion's head and beneath it was two glowing golden eyes as well as a long, golden bladed sword and black shield with three golden lions going across it in a straight line going down the shield

"The Knasty Knight…"

She closed her eyes as she remembered the Knight fighting against one of Zordon's Ranger from the sage's home planet that.

That ranger wore black spandex suit with white sleeves, a black wrist band that connected with the black gauntlets which had white gloves beneath them.

The ranger also wore black boots with a thick white lining the edge of the top of the boots and a thick white line going down the front of the boots, a white belt that arched down to a "V" shape when it hit the front of his waist, a white "V" shape going down the top of his chest and back with a black crest that held a silver "5" inside of it.

And finally, the black helmet the warrior had on his head had a white outline around the rectangle Visor.

The Black Ranger had fought fiercely with his long steel black pole but in the end, the knight had slain the Ranger but was soon killed by the sage's other rangers.

"Yes…Those Aura Rangers were powerful until Knasty Knight killed the Aura Black Ranger…" She then smirked and sat the book down. "Let's see if he can kill another Black Ranger."

Taking the book from Finster's hands, she sat it down and with a strong grip of her scepter, she began to murmur "Killer of the Black Ranger, I summon you from your book…Arise my Knasty Knight!" she thrusts her scepter out and watched as her gem began to glow brightly before shooting out a bolt of crimson lightening towards the picture of the knight in the book and with a sudden plum of red smoke.

When the smoke died down, she saw that the knight was kneeling on the ground with his head lowered then slowly, the Knight stood up and looked towards Rita and asked "…You have summoned me, Lady Rita?"

Rita could only smirk in reply.

"I have and I have an important mission for you…And it involves this ranger…"

Using her spells, Rita caused a large misty scene with the Black Ranger in battle and the knight snorted. "He is the new Black Ranger? He doesn't look like much, my lady," The knight said with a cross of his arms.

The form on the ranger was weak and not only that, he was barely holding that beautiful ax correctly. It made him angry to see such a powerful weapon in the hands of a novice.

Rita chuckled and turned to the knight and replied "I thought to so as well but take a look at these…." The scene on her large globe changed, revealing Black fighting a few putties then it flash forwarded to Black slamming his Axe into a monster that was made up of nothing but multi-colored eyeballs.

"While he is new, he is a formidable opponent to my warriors but he also seems to be the humor of this little group…Much like the Aura Black Ranger."

She smirked as she saw the Knight's golden eyes narrow beneath his helmet, a small grunt leaving his lips. "You take him down; the team will crumble as well."

The Knight balled up his fist. "When you send the next monster down, I will attack him and kill him…I swear on it, Lady Rita."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove <span>_**

**_Angel Grove Juice Bar_**

(Theme of Angel Grove Juice Bar– Want to be close from Persona III)

Zack was in a wonderful mood.

His birthday was this in a week, making him Seventeen and he figured he would celebrate with his friends but he had no idea what to do just yet…Then again, saving their city from Rita's monsters had been butting into his thoughts a lot lately.

It had been a full three weeks since him and his friends had become the Power Rangers and things were pretty awesome. For some strange reason, Rita seemed to only attack on a weekly basis which was good for them to still be active in their other activities.

After serving out their detention with the likes of Bulk and Skull, who he actually liked a lot due to their humor, the five decided that if a monster were to attack while they were in school, they would need to think of a real good excuse in case someone notices their missing.

Another thing they had realized was that their ranger powers helped them a lot more than they thought in battle. It had happened when Jason and Billy had gone into a spar…

It was a shock to see Billy so thoroughly trounced during that spar but the minute they morphed, Billy was matching Jason blow for blow with a good defensive wall and that wasn't just all they noticed.

Jason was busting out some martial arts moves that he didn't even know he could do as well as using his sword like it had been a part of his life since he was young.

It was then that Billy gave them a theory of how since they didn't know how to use their weapons and defend themselves properly yet, their power coins were basically using them as puppets to help them defend themselves in their fight against justice.

And it made sense to them all.

In their normal forms, they knew they could barely put up a fight against the putties and would stand no chance against the minotaur or that skeleton but when they were morphed?

They were busting out moves and taking down all challengers without a care in the world without really knowing how they were doing it and not only that, they knew how to use their weapons and the zords without truly knowing how.

So now that they had realized this, all of them decided that they would become better than what they were now. They would train to the point where the power coins would not need to use them as puppets to defend them.

But as of right now, Zack was not worried about that.

Right now, he was staring at Trini eating alone at the table but then he glanced at his longtime crush, the cuteness known as Angela being harassed by Skull, who was surprisingly alone this time.

Zack wanted to speak to her but when he glanced back at Trini, he felt himself sigh. He never knew why but he and Trini were best of friends at one point but now she barely spoke to him. He needed to at least speak to her a little bit.

Putting a smile on his face, Zack walked up to Trini and sat down next to her but before he said anything, a very sour Trini asked "What do you want?"

Zack paused a bit, his smile become a little more smaller before he said "Well as you know, It's about my birthday next week." Trini looked at Zack's smiling face and nodded with an uncaring look, taking a sip of her grape soda, wanting to hear what he had to say.

Zack was just about to open his mouth when he heard an enthusiastic "Hey guys!"

Zack and Trini, turned around to see Billy, Jason and Kim walking towards their regular table with their food in their hands "So, what were you two talking about over here?" Kim asked.

"Well. My birthday is next week on Saturday and Trini and I were about to toss around some ideas for what all of us are going to do," Zack replied with a wide smile, adding "Which you are also invited too, dear leader." Before taking a large bite of his hot Dog.

Jason opened his mouth to say "No" due to wanting them to train more on their abilities but as he looked at someone he considered a brother, he gave a smile as he said "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Making Zack smile more.

"So, what's the plan, Birthday boy?" Kim asked while sipping on her strawberry milkshake.

"Well…How about all of us go to the carnival," Trini suggested while sipping on her grape soda once again.

"That's a glorious Idea," Billy said while adjusting his glasses, smiling lightly as he added "But we should make a back-up plan in case something happens so…How about Roller skating? All of us know how to skate, right?"

Zack and Billy raised their hands but Jason and Trini looked sheepish while lowering their heads.

"I'll take that as a no," Kim said with a small giggle, eating her salad happily.

"Hm…How about a movie? I heard Power Punks Z comes out on your birthday, we can catch it in the morning," Jason suggested after taking a bite out of his sub.

"That does sound pretty cool too…" Zack said. "All of you guys ideas sound good. I kinda wish we could do it all."

That's when Kim, who had a huge cheesing smile on her face said "Zack man, who said we _can't_ do all those things?"

The rangers turned to her with looks of confusion on their faces and seeing them caused her to grin wider as she said "Guys, Zack's birthday is around the time we have both Friday and Monday off of school."

Zack's eyes suddenly started to shine as well, catching onto what Kim was about to say and added "And don't forget Kim, none of us have homework on that Friday from any of our classes…Except Mr. Wilson's class of course but it's pretty light."

The two then gave a wide smile and said in unison "So how about we have a sleep-over?"

The three rangers stared at the two for a moment as if they had gone insane but Jason found himself nodding his head, saying "You know what? That does sound like a good idea. My folks are going to be out of town and they hates when I'm by myself…"

"And my Dad doesn't mind where I go, as long as I am safe." Billy added with a small shrug.

"…My mom is pretty much the same way. I just have to check in every once in a while." Trini also added, tossing her empty can into a large garbage nearby, watching as it rolled around the edge of the can before falling inside, rolling her eyes as her table mates clapped in amusement.

"What about you Kim?" Kim stared at her teammates and lowered her head with a small sigh, stating "My dad doesn't mind but my mom might have an issue with it…"

The four gave a glance towards each other but then Jason was the one who said to the bummed Pink Ranger "Hey, no worries. Just ask your dad when your mom isn't home."

Kim nodded and looked up with a small smile and responded with "Alright…Then I can say, I'm on board as well." Zack couldn't help but grin happily at this. It had worked and with an added bonus.

He just prayed their other activates would take a break on that day but then he heard Billy say "Well…I suppose we better get to asking our folks…I don't want to do this behind their backs…Unlike other things."

The rest of the team had somber expressions appear on their faces when their knew job reared its head.

After their battle with the Mighty Minotaur, Zordon had finally laid down the ground rules, no one must know their secret identities as rangers, they must never escalate a fight by summoning their zords and they must never act out of vengeance, no matter what was done.

They had already dealt with the secret identities on their part and understood the latter two but the issue then Jason bought up a point he truly didn't want to bring up

Their parents.

Their parents knew nothing about them being rangers and they all knew right off the bat that not telling their parents was a really bad idea.

What if one of them would die during a battle with Rita's forces?

What would they tell the parents of that ranger?

Or if they all fell in battle and somehow demorphed?

Their folks would not only find out their secret that way but it would be worse if they died and then demorphed, making it even worse for their parents.

They explained this to Zordon, who merely replied that if they found out under dire circumstances then it was fine but they could not tell them their secret.

They now had to be really careful about how things would be done when in Ranger form…And speaking of Rangers…Their communicators chimed a small tune, causing them to look at each other before Jason lifted up his left wrist, pressed a button then say "Jason here?"

_"It's Alpha! There are two monsters and a band of putties in Angel Grove's national park! Ay, Ay, Aiiii!" _

Knowing his team heard, the five nodded and quickly tossed some bills on the table and ran out of the juice bar, not aware that someone was watching them very closely.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Angel Grove<em>**

**_Angel Grove National Park_**

Appearing in their respective colors, the five teens, now in their ranger attires looked around the area where they landed and noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary but they didn't rule it out just yet.

Alpha was never wrong when the city was being attacked so they found no reason not to trust him now.

"Did we come to the right part of the park?" Yellow asked while pulling out her Blade Blaster and placing it on her right shoulder, turning to Red, who had also pulled out his Blade Blaster.

"I'm sure we did…This is awfully strange…" Red murmured in response while looking to his left.

"All I know is that we have to end this before lunch is over. God knows we can't afford the "Work-in-ator" Wilson yelling at us again. I barely managed to talk myself out of detention," Black whined lightly but his voice was more humorous than anything else.

"Speak for yourself pipsqueak. One more time he yells, I'm out of my next match-up." Red replied, only to get smacked in the back of the helmet by Black for the "pipsqueak" remark but he still laughed from this.

Meanwhile, Pink had walked a little ways away from the team and moved a large rose bush that was in the away, only to get blasted by a laser beam in the chest, sending her soaring backwards and landing on the ground, hard.

"Pink!" The four rangers yelled out before all of them ran to her side, with Red being the only one to kneel by her side.

"Are you alright?" Red asked with a worried tone.

Pink nodded and with help from Red, she was back on her feet. "I'll be ok Jason..." She murmured as the five of the watched as a blank, white monster with one large dark green eye and a mouth walk out from the bush and said "Hello Rangers, I am the Cyclops and you are all dead!"

With those brief words, the Cyclops fired a large laser from its eye towards the five but all of them rolled out of the way before Blue and Pink leapt in the air and delivered a kick to the monster's chest then Red, Yellow and Black flew over the two rangers and fired their blasters, making sparks fly from the monster's chest before falling to the ground. The monster suddenly got back on its feet and pointed at the five Rangers while saying "Putty Patrol! Attack!"

Suddenly, twenty putties came flipping over more bushes then charging towards the Rangers who instantly began firing their Blade Blasters, nailing the five in the chest but without any warning, A black blur came flying out of a bush, slamming into the Black before disappearing in a black and gold flash.

"Black!" The four screamed out in terror at their friend suddenly being attacked then disappearing but they returned their attention to the putties and began fighting them off while Cyclops watched and laughed, saying "You have yourselves to worry about right now!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Unknown World<span>_**

With a gold and black explosion, Black fell to the oddly colored gold ground beneath him.

When Black got onto his feet, he looked up to see a pitch black sky with golden stars flickering above him. He wanted to say how cool this looked but he was more concerned about where he was and how he got here.

Without warning, he felt himself getting kicked by two feet in his back, making him stumble forward but he quickly turned around to fire his blade blaster only to be struck in the chest by a the Knight's sword, making sparks fly from his chest.

But the Knight was fast.

The knight quickly bought Black closer and bashed him in the helmet with his shield, causing Black to fall backwards but Black fired his blaster and managed to hit the Knight in the chest, causing brief sparks to fly from its body but it didn't look harm.

"You're skills as Black Ranger are weak," The Knight commented while watched Black stand on his feet and change his blaster to its blade mode and point it at the knight.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?!" Black exclaimed with anger in his voice.

The knight chuckled and pointed his sword towards Black and replied ominously low…"I am the Knasty Knight, The killer of Zordon's Black Aura Ranger and your murderer as well, Black Mastodon Ranger."

Black scowled beneath his helmet and charged forward and slashed his blade towards the knight but said knight lifted up his shield to block the blow then kick Black in his right knee, making Black fall onto one knee but he quickly swept the feet of the knight, making his enemy fall before rolling out of the way, revert his blade to its blaster form then summoning his Power Axe.

"You aren't killing any Black Ranger today! I'll make sure of it!" Black exclaimed, watching the Knight raise to his feet with a chuckle and with a brief glare shared, the two charged forward.

* * *

><p>Rain: And I will end it there. What will happen on the next chapter? Well, only one way to find out. Until then, This is Lingering sentiment, signing off.<p>

Mario: See you next time


	2. Chapter 1

Rain: Hello guys, thanks for such the warm praise. I do appreciate it but now its time for the second chapter so…

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers<span>_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Angel Grove Juice Bar_**

The face of Caucasian seventeen year old male teenager with dark brown hair slicked back, brown eyes, a black tank top and black martial arts pants was seen with a black teenager with a high-top

The two bowed in respect before circling each other for a moment then with a yell, the older man dashed forward and threw a right punch but the teen dodged it and aimed a kick to the man's head but the man grabbed it then grabbed the shirt of the teen's and lifted him in the air before slamming the teen onto his back hard, seemingly knocking the air from the teenage male but without warning, the boy kicked the man's arm three times with his free leg before the man let it go and walked backwards.

The boy flipped up to his feet and stepped into a fighting stance, narrowing his eyes before dashing towards the man with his left hand getting ready to jab forward, which the man was waiting for but was surprised when the boy's right hand lashed out instead, nailing the man in his cheek, sending him stumbling to the side.

Smirking, the teenage fighter then dashed forward into the man's guard and placed his leg behind the man's left one before placing a hand on the man's chest before tripping him off his feet and slamming him into the ground. "Very good Jason…I'm impressed."

Jason smiled and bounced backwards before stepping back into his fighting stance, waiting for the man to get back onto his feet and when he did, Jason leapt forward to deliver a high kick but the man dodged it and threw a right hook.

Seeing this, Jason used his left arm to block it then gave a left jab but surprisingly, the man let it hit his face but only to punch Jason's stomach hard, making him stumble back onto one knee, trying to catch his breath but when he did regain his breath, he still feigned his injury, waiting for the chance to strike.

Which then came when the man carefully advanced towards Jason's kneeling form and slide his right arm backwards before thrusting it forward but to his shock, Jason grabbed it and slung his leg around it before spinning his body, making the two fall onto the ground where Jason then started to pull the man's arm backwards, hard enough to cause some discomfort but soft enough to not break his arm completely.

"Tap out Bruce," Jason exclaimed while pulling Bruce's arm back more, causing him to grunt in pain before Bruce tapped Jason's leg twice, tapping out.

Jason grinned and let go of Bruce's arm and rolled onto his feet and held out a hand while saying "I'm sorry for the trick but it was the only way to really take you out. Can you forgive me?"

Bruce could only smile with pride in his eyes as he accepted Jason's hand and said "I have to say, you are growing more and more as a martial artist as the days pass. Have you ever thought of becoming a teacher or the leader of our Dragon Gate chapter here?"

Jason shrugged while grabbing a towel and wiping his face with it, saying once he was done "Nah, I don't think I have what it takes to teach or lead anyone right now. I'm barely able to help myself as is."

Bruce nodded at this and clapped Jason on the shoulder and said "That is a good answer but I do see that you are capable of becoming a leader one day. All you have to do is give yourself the chance."

Jason let a small smile form on his lips from his teacher's words before bidding the man farewell.

All of a sudden, Jason felt his body lurch forward as a playful voice entered his ear, saying "Man, you really gave it to him that time." Jason grabbed the clingy person on his back by the arms and tossed him over his shoulder but with an amused look, he watched as the intruder landed on his feet with his back turned to him.

Turning around to face Jason, an African American teen male pouted as his black dreads fell around the sides of his face, brown eyes twinkled in amusement. "Did you have to be so rude?" the boy asked while sticking his hands into the pockets of his black jean shorts.

Jason snorted while looking to the side while replying "Sorry Zack, didn't know it was you," all while keeping the smirk from forming on his face.

Zack stared at Jason for a moment before snorting himself and saying "Bull."

At this, Jason did let a smirk form on his face as he held out his right fist, saying "Damn straight." Zack smiled and removed his right hand from his pocket and pounded it against Jason's own fist slightly hard.

These two had been best of friends since Jason moved from Silver Hills in kindergarten and from the smile the two shared, anyone walking by could easily see and sense the brotherhood these two had for each other.

But when Jason noticed Zack's sleeveless purple shirt and his black shorts were dirty, he gave his friend a curious look. Zack was known for four things throughout their ten year friendship and one of those things was that Zack never got his clothes dirty, even if his life depended on it but here he was, looking as dirty as he had ever been in his entire life.

"Uh…Zack?" Jason questioned lightly, quirking his left brow slowly. Zack blinked in confusion and tilted his head, as if he was asking "What is it?" without actually saying it.

"What happened to you?" Jason asked slowly.

Looking down at his dirty clothes, Zack felt a hint of annoyance form in his chest but when he remembered why they were dirty, Zack gave a small smile which confused Jason even more than before.

Looking back at his curious best friend, Zack merely scratched his cheek with his right index finger, a small blush forming on his face… "Well…" Zack started slowly.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

_Carrying a pink "My little Pony" bag slung over his shoulder, Zack slid on the hood of a black colored car before running forward, looking back to see a group of teenagers wearing leather jackets chasing after him._

_Zack had just gotten through with his daily jog at the "Angel Grove National Park" when he noticed a group of teens his age taking the bag from a small girl before leaving._

_Not liking what he saw, Zack immediately ran up to the girl and said "I'll bring it back," before running up to the boys, grabbing the bag when the tossed it in the air and ran as they gave chase, leading him to the now closed car lot where he was running towards now._

_Seeing a car, the teen leapt jumped on a street pole next to the lot and jumped over the fence that was around the lot and landed on the roof of a truck and kneeled on it with amusement shining in his eyes as they started to climb the fence as well and when one got close enough, Zack leapt down and started to run once more._

_Hearing the footsteps behind him, Zack slid under a red convertible then rose up and ran forward before flipping onto the hood of a black van but then leapt off of it towards the first boy and hopped over the boy and kicked him in the back of the head, causing the bully to stumble forward and slam himself into car hard, knocking the air out of him._

_But when Zack landed, he stumbled backwards into the arms of two of the boy's friends, who immediately grabbed his arms in an attempt to keep him still._

_ The two started to laugh but didn't neither expect Zack to kick the one on the left's knee then kick him under the chin, causing the boy to let go of Zack's left arm._

_With his left arm free, Zack then grabbed the neck of the second person and tossing him over his shoulder while flipping himself, making the two of them fall on the ground but only the boy got back on his feet before turning his head to see more of these goons coming._

_ With a shake of the head, the teen rushed forward and rolled onto the black van's hood before running away, leaping, flipping and sliding beneath every car that got in his way but then to his surprise, one of the punk's suddenly appeared before him with a pipe in hand and swung it into the boy's stomach, making the boy recoil from the hard hit and fall forward to the ground._

_The punk lifted up the pipe in an effort to strike the boy down but Zack tripped turned his head and rolled away just seconds before the pipe would have hit him and kicked the pipe out of the punk's hand before flipping backwards onto his feet and just as the punk stood up, Zack delivered a dropkick to the punk's chest, sending him backwards on to the ground while the boy fell back on the ground as well._

_The boy took a small breath before flipping to his feet, climbing onto the hummer that was next to him then leaping off of it, soaring over the fence and roll on to the ground into a kneeling position but he quickly got back up and ran off, hearing the cries of anger coming from the remaining group of boys still trapped at the car lot._

_After a few moments of walking, Zack found himself right back at the park, after taking a more quicker route there and saw the little girl sitting on the swing. Walking until he was in front of her, he kneeled down and revealed her bag, which he hid behind his back while saying "Ta-da~"_

_The girl gave Zack a bright smile and hugged him while saying "Thank you so much!" before taking the bag and running off, leaving Zack kneeling on one knee with a smile on his face._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

><p>"Man Zack, you really need to take it easy on the heroics," Jason said to his friend after he finished his tale, taking a drink of the cool red Gatorade that inhabited his large water bottle but he had a proud smile on his face nonetheless. Another thing he knew Zack for since they were young was sticking up for his friends and for people weaker than others.<p>

Then again, he was the same way.

"But how are your ribs man, are they feeling any better?" Jason asked in concern for his friend, who lurched forward in a hint of pain which grew when Zack waved off his worry.

"I'll be fine, just need some rest Jay," Zack told him, referring to his nickname, something Zack did whenever he didn't want Jason to worry about him but Jason could easily see through it. Zack was hurt and he did not like it. He had half a mind to look for those punks and take them down for hurting his best friend but instead, he crossed his arms and stared at Zack.

"Bull."

Zack gave a grin and stood up on his feet and stretched before wincing a bit and holding his stomach, causing Jason to glare a bit when Zack gave a sheepish grin.

Perhaps he was hit harder than he thought…

Jason shook his head and muttered "Looks like we'll have to go to Trini…She's going to have a fit when she finds out you injured yourself once again…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove Rose Garden<span>_**

Sitting in the lotus position in the middle of several rose bushes was an Asian teenage girl breathing slowly, her long black hair and her yellow long sleeved shirt flowing in the gentle breeze as she meditated.

She loved coming to the garden to mediate each and every day after school before she joined her friends at the Juice Bar but as she really got into meditating, she heard a woman franticly calling out for someone.

Despite wanting to continue her meditating, she knew that the woman needed help and since no one else seemed to want to help, she will do it herself.

Standing up off of her black mat, the girl rolled it up and placed in into her gym bag, slipped on her black sandals and ran towards the frantic woman before asking "Are you looking for someone?"

Turning around, the brunette woman looked at the young teen and said "Yes! I'm looking for my son, Robert. I have been searching for over an hour for him and I have yet to find him. Can you help me find him please?"

Without hesitation, the girl nodded, agreeing to help with determination in her eyes. The mother gave the girl a grateful smile before giving her a brief description of her child and what he was wearing, just in case the young teenager would find the boy before she did.

Memorizing what the mother said, the girl gave a crisp salute before marching around the park in pursuit of finding the missing child.

After seventeen minutes of searching, the girl looked up at the sign of the last place she hadn't looked yet and murmured "The Rose Maze…This is the last spot I haven't checked it…I hope the child is in here." With a frown on her face, she waltzed into the maze and started to walk down the various twists and turns.

And after ten minutes of walking in this maze, she finally heard the sounds of crying coming from the thick rose wall on her left. Due to the various thorns in the bushes, she was unable to peak her head but she had a good idea she had found the missing child.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, the teen shouted "Robert! Is that you?!" All of a sudden, the sobbing from behind the wall quieted down.

"W-Who are you? Where is mommy?" The little boy's voice asked but the voice was so hushed, she could barely hear it but she did manage to hear it, causing her to smile.

She had found him.

"Hi, my name is Trini and I'm helping your mommy look for you. She's been very worried," she told him softly but made sure she was loud enough to hear him.

"So sit tight, I'll have you with your mommy in no time now take a few steps back." After a few seconds, she heard the boy shuffling to the side and once it was clear, she took a few steps back and once she got enough space, she ran forward and flipped over the rose wall and landed in a kneeling position.

Turning her head, she saw the small brunette child looking at her with wide eyes, tears still falling down his chubby cheeks. "Wow…That was cool!" the child exclaimed, making Trini smile and once she stood up, she walked towards the child and said "Now let's find your mommy."

The boy looked at her with a hopeful expression which caused Trini to smile briefly before she took the boy's hand and walked through the maze to the exit then she and the travelled all around the park until finally, the mother appeared with a pair of police officers.

Trini immediately let go of the child's hand and watched as the child and the mother were reunited and with a proud look on her face at being able to help, Trini walked off to retrieve her items but she was then stopped when she heard the mother yelling for her to stop.

Turning around to face them, she was immediately pulled into a tight hug from the mother, who continuously thanked her for finding her son but Trini merely shook her head, saying "I don't need any thanks what's so ever. The child was lost and I could never ignore someone in help."

The woman tried to offer Trini something, anything for helping her find her child but Trini shook her head, stating "I don't need to accept anything. Just knowing I was able to help is reward in itself." And with that, Trini gave Robert a pat on the head and received another hug from the mother before walking off to the Juice bar.

Happy that she was able to help someone

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove's Juice Bar<span>_**

"Zack! How in the world did this happen?!"

That good mood didn't last long for Trini as she stared at the bad bruise that was forming on Zack's chest. "It's a long story Tri…" Zack responded sheepishly, looking at Jason for help but to his horror, Jason was talking to their other friend on the other side of the room, leaving him to face Trini's wrath alone.

Staring up at Trini, Zack retold the story he had told Jason and once he was done, the stern look on Trini's face melted into a resigned one as a she gave him a huff of annoyance and said "Just come here so I can bandage you up...You're lucky you got this for helping someone, otherwise I would have let it sit there"

Zack rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh.

Once she had finished bandaging him up, Trini patted her legs on her black spandex and said "And we are all done. Now no more being a hero because i'm not going to help you again with this."

It was then the doors of the Juice Bar opened, revealing two people that Trini and Zack recognized.

Dragging a blue eyed, glasses wearing, chestnut haired Caucasian boy by his blue jumpsuit sleeve was a girl with flowing brown hair, fierce brown eyes and pink spandex acrobat suit with a large white T-shirt which had the words "Angel grove high" on the front of her with matching colored shoes.

"Kim…Why are you dragging Billy like that?" Zack asked her with a tilt of his head.

Kimberly pointed at the chair next to Zack where Billy sat and said "I found Mr. Fixit unconscious in the Electronics' room..." Seeing the apologetic look on Billy's face made Zack eternally happy that he didn't have to deal with a mad sounding Kimberly right now.

Though Trini could be very scary when mad, Kim was downright cruel when she got angry and considering how Billy is rooted to his spot, she must have torn into him during their trek here. "I…Mr. Wilson requested my assistance in fixing his computer due to some viruses that had destroyed it a few days ago. He offered me a large amount of money to restore it to its working state. It was no issue at all to fix but…Uh…"

Kim gave him a stare before saying to Trini "What Mr. Wilson regretted to tell Billy was that there was tons of porn on it so Billy did manage to fix it, all of that…Stuff was on the screen!" Kim exclaimed while Billy had a blush forming on his face.

Zack and Jason began to laugh hard while Billy sunk into his jumpsuit, his blue eyes practically turning red from the blush that continued to deepen from his friend's laughter but Kim was not done digging his hole.

"So imagine my surprise when I walk into the room to grab him after my training to see Billy unconscious from the rather…A-Ah…images on t-the screen." Kimberly felt a blush form on her face at the scenes that were playing on the screen when she walked in.

Trini placed a hand over his mouth and chuckled softly while glancing at her embarrassed friend but inwardly thinking how to exactly get Mr. Wilson back for putting Billy in that situation in the first place.

"So you out and out fainted?" Jason asked with humor in his brown eyes, staring down on his computer whiz friend.

With a stammer in his voice, Billy said "A-Ah not exactly…"

"Then what happened?" Kimberly asked him with a cross of her arms.

Taking a small breath, Billy adjusted his glasses and began to explain.

"During my attempts to fix the computer, I was mere centimeters from the computer screen… The speakers were not only connected to the computer but they were turned on as well and on the highest setting at that…So once I awakened it from hibernation mode, I was assaulted by the sound of the female's…"

Billy lowered his gaze with a shy blush.

"…Over enthused moans of pleasure and considering how close I was to the screen, I was unsuspecting that those vulgar images were to appear before me so with sight and sound combined, I was startled me enough to hit my head on the steel wall behind me, causing my own systems to momentarily shut down…Until Kimberly awakened me from my brief respite with a look of anger. She actually thought I, myself responsible for those images…"

"So in short…He didn't faint. He was just knocked unconscious from the sight and sound combination…" Trini answered with a small giggle.

Jason and Zack chuckled again but immediately stopped when Kim glared at the two, causing them to immediately stop their chuckles. Kim then turned to Billy and gave a small, apologetic smile "I'm sorry Billy, It was just…you were the only one in the room and that was playing…I jumped to conclusions…"

"So you made an assumption that Billy was watching porn?" Jason asked with a small smirk.

"Well Jay, you do know what happens when someone "assumes" something, right?" Zack asked his friend with his own smirk.

"They make an ass out of you and me," Jason answered while bumping his right fist with Zack's left fist but this time, Kim and Trini gave the two a harsh glare, causing the two of them to immediately wipe the smirks from their faces.

Dealing with Trini's glare was tough. Fighting against Kim's glare was hard but the combination of the two?

Downright horrifying.

So to avoid their look, the two shared a glance, nodded and turned to the girls to say "We are sorry…So sorry," in unison with serious looks on their faces.

Kim and Trini nodded at their joint apology before the two girls began to giggle.

It was so easy to control them when they worked together.

"Now that Billy is absolved from his "crime", let's grab a milkshake before we start training," Jason said with a small grin to his friends, causing them all to nod in agreement but then Jason seemed to remember Zack and his injury and said "Except for you, you stay put. Can't have you aggravating your injury now."

Hearing that caused Kim to turn her head to Zack and ask "What injury?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Command Center<span>_**

After twenty minutes of searching, Zordon was becoming nervous. There were some good candidates for rangers but none of them truly pulled at him.

Some of the people he saw had the skills but they did not work well with others and those who did work well as a team, they did not have the skills he needed.

The putty patrol were causing havoc wherever they stepped and he wasn't close to finding exactly what he was looking for but that's when he noticed something.

In a drinking establishment were five teens. Normally in this place, that was normal but there was something different about them. Just by watching these five, he felt a familiar pull that he hadn't felt in over ten-thousand years.

He felt a strong bond between the five and not only where three of them competent fighters from the spar he was watching, the female was very agile and the third male was working on some technology.

He knew that they all needed some work but if their skills were harnessed right, they could become the heroes that the Earth needed but would this be enough to stop Rita's forces?

Suddenly, the alarms began to blare again, making the viewing globe change from Victor's whereabouts to the putty patrol attacking the Angel Grove harbor showing no regard of human life.

But then the screen changed back to the five teens in the juice bar and now Zordon had another decision to make. He knew that despite this familiar feeling he had and their skills and bond, he knew that wasn't enough but there wasn't time now.

If he hesitated now, more human lives were going to be lost.

He had to no choice.

** "There is no time now Alpha. Summon our five teenagers here now," **

Alpha nodded and shuffled to a console right across from Zordon's plasma tube and pressed a few buttons and moments later, five grey-colored beams of light shot down from the ceiling of the command center to the middle of the podium and one by one, the beams faded away.

And there they sat...Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy and Kim in that order, all of them wearing bewildered looks on their faces as they stared at Zordon with amazement but only Zack had something to say.

"What…The…Hell?!"

* * *

><p>Rain: And that is it for the first chapter. What will happen in part 2 of "Day of the Dumpster"? Find out next time on…<strong><em><span> The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers<span>_**

Mario: See you next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Rain: Thanks again for the reviews guys, much appreciated but now it's time for the next chapter of **_The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers<span>_**

**_Chapter Two_**

"What…The…Hell?"

Zordon couldn't help but chuckle at Zack's choice of words; no doubt about his appearance in the plasma tube but after his outburst, the other teens began to speak.

"Whoa…This is exquisite…" Billy spoke up, eyeing Zordon's tube then when he noticed Alpha walking, his eyes seem to sparkle in excitement as his voice took on a small child's when he asked "It cannot be? A fully motional automatic mechanical device?"

"There is a big, blue, human head in a tube, glowing and he goes to the robot?" Kim noted with an amused look in her eyes, but when she turned her head to ask something to Trini, she found the girl also admiring the robot with wide eyes.

"Wow…you're so cute. Do you think he's sentient?" Trini asked Billy as she gazed upon the small robot, who was staring back at her, taking a step back due to how fast she had appeared before him.

"Z-Zordon…I'm getting s-scared…Ay-ay-ai…" Alpha whimpered out softly, his hands pressing against the sides of his disk-like head, causing Trini and Billy's eyes to widen in surprise.

"He is fully sentient. This is an amazing discovery. If the outside world knew of this little guy, the world would be changed for the better," Billy said to Trini, child-like glee swelling in his voice.

"Guys…I don't think we have time to look at that…impressive looking robot." Jason told the two teens while glancing at them with a raised eyebrow, making the two look at him before nodding reluctantly and returning to the positions they were in when they arrived.

"Now…I don't mean to be rude like someone here was…" Zack glanced at Jason with a small frown on his face which grew when Jason didn't even acknowledge that he had insulted him.

Zack knew he had said it wrong but anyone in his position would have said the same.

He, and a group of his best pals were staring at a giant BLUE head in a tube!

This wasn't something he could approach lightly or with tact…Though for now one, he would certainly try. "…Who are you and why did you transport us here…And where is here?" Jason asked with his eyes shining with confusion.

**"Those are very good questions Jason Lee Scott." **Zordon replied, causing Jason's eyes widened when Zordon said his name but the sage wasn't done. **"My name is Zordon The Wise and that little Robot you're two friends were admiring is named Alpha and I have summoned all of you here and to your last question, this is the Power Chamber."**

"But why are we here Zordon?" Billy asked with a tilt of his head.

**"All of you please turn your attention to the viewing globe…" **Zordon commanded gently.

The four of the five teens looked around in confusion while Kim could only sigh as she stared at it. She happened to see the Viewing Globe the moment they landed but it seemed like she was the only one who had seen it. "Guys…it is right here," She said while pointing to the large globe with a shake of her head.

With a small blush shared for all four of them, the teens stared at the viewing globe only to see Rita and her band of misfits standing above the ruins of an ancient looking city with her laughing in Billy and as they watched, they all heard Zordon say **"Your world is in danger. An evil Sorceress known as Rita Repulsa and her band of evil warriors has been freed from their prison after ten-thousand years of containment."**

The scene on the globe changed from Rita group to a group of putty patrol destroying the warehouse district of Jump City, the putty patrol attacking various dock workers, making them all gasp in shock.

**"These are her foot soldiers known as the "Putty Patrol". With these clay like monsters, She and her team has conquered many worlds and if she isn't stopped…Your world will crumble beneath her feet as well."**

"Oh man…" Jason said slowly, shaking his head.

"This is most unfortunate…" Billy followed up.

Kim turned her head to the sage and asked him gently "This is terrible but…why are we here?"

Trini crossed her arms and huffed lightly, glancing at Kim to tell her "It's simple…He gathered us here, revealing himself and his robot, told us that this Rita person is here to take over our world…It's obvious he needs our help."

**"Very good Trini Kwan,"** Zordon complimented, making Trini quirk her right eyebrow. **"I have summoned the five of you here to ask for your help."**

"For what exactly?" Zack asked.

**"To save the world from destruction, Zachary Taylor…"** Zordon responded softly, despite his booming voice.

The teen were stunned into silence. This…big, blue head had just told him that he summoned **them**, five ordinary teens to save the world from this Rita, who apparently conquered many other worlds in the past.

"Y-You must be joking…" Trini softly said after five entire minutes of silence.

"W-We are teenagers…We can't even return our homework on time, let alone save the world," Kim said with widen eyes.

Billy wanted to chuckle at her words but his mind was still on the fact that he was chosen to save the world.

"Why not ask the police or something? People that have training in this sort of thing?" Zack asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well think about it, Zordon probably needs younger people to do this because our bodies are still young and can get stronger as we age while adults start to lose strength when they get older and all the injuries they have gotten start to build up…" Billy replied to her question to Zordon, causing the sage to chuckle warmly.

**"While that is a good theory Young William Cranston, there are two reasons I chose the five of you for this. The first reason is that teenagers are the future of this planet and therefore should protect it and the second reason? All of you have the perfect traits of what I was looking for today. Dedication, skill, justice, kindness, decisiveness, determination, courage, heart, intelligence and Honor. You five have shown these powerful traits, more so than the other candidates that I have watched today…That is why I chose the five of you to become Earth's champions…The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."**

What could they say to all of that?

**"But I will not force any of you to do this…To put your bodies on the line for the fate of the world against a threat that hasn't been seen for over ten-thousand years. This is your choice and only yours."**

The teens nodded at Zordon's words then turned back to the viewing globe to see a putty swinging its sword at one of the dock workers, catching the poor man in the back, causing him to fall with a large gash down his back, blood seeping through his grey jumpsuit.

"Guys…I think we should do it…" Jason finally said after seeing that scene go down, his black eyes blazing with both anger and determination.

Zack nodded in agreement, adding with a light grin "Risking our lives to protect the world? Well, not exactly the job I wanted this summer but hell, I want my summer to be enslavement/death free so I'm in."

"I'm all for it! Let's kick some asses," Kim added while frowning heavily, a glare on her face as she continued to watch this scene.

Trini merely stared at the globe and took a breath while letting her eyes close, saying "I know I'm going to regret doing this in the future but hell, I'm not going to let some witch take over this world…I'm in."

Billy adjusted his glasses and merely nodded, saying "I do not care what befalls us in the future; we cannot let this injustice stand."

Jason could only turn his head to look at Zordon and said "…We're in."

Zordon couldn't help but smile at the five teens. If Zordon had to be honest, he was expecting them to leave but for them to step up to become Earth's defenders without any issues made him smile.

He and Alpha had chosen the new champions of justice well.

**"Then all of you, please prepare to receive your power coins…"** Just then, Alpha walked back into the podium with a small box in his hand.

Now it was the moment of truth for Zordon.

While he had chosen the champions to bear the power, it was up to the Power Coins themselves to choose who, out of the five chosen heroes would bear their power. Who of these five souls would the power coins resonate the most with?

It was time to find out…

Alpha opened the small box to reveal five small golden coins, each one holding a different insignia on it. **"Jason, Step forward,"** Zordon commanded.

Jason nodded and took a step forward, eyeing each of the coins but then, the coin with the Tyrannosaurus Rex etched on it started to glow a faint red.

**"The Tyrannosaurus…The king of the Dinosaurs…The symbol for leadership, dedication and skill has chosen you Jason to wield its power,"** Jason took the coin and grasped it in his palm before feeling a surge of power flow through his veins and without warning, a red energy encased his body, momentarily causing him to see all red but then when the light faded, his vision was tinted black.

"Holy crap…" Zack murmured in surprise while the others looked on, surprise written on their faces.

Jason was standing before them wearing a red spandex suit three white diamonds on his chest and had matching white gloves and boots with three red diamonds going around the ends of the boots and gloves.

He also wore a white belt going around the waist with a holster and a small red and silver gun inside of it along with a grey buckle in the middle of the belt which held Jason's power coin in side of it.

And finally on his head was a helmet with two small black almond shaped eyes on the upper sides of the helmet with a wide visor with silver edges that looked like teeth around the visor and a silver mouth beneath the visor.

"That looks so awesome," Kim said while looking over the suit, wondering how all of that came out of one little coin.

"How does it feel?" Trini asked while staring up at Jason's covered face.

"…It's honestly amazing." Jason said with a small smile on his face but no one could see it due to his helmet. "I can't honestly explain it…"

**"It is fine to experience this feeling Jason, All of you will share his feeling. Zachary …Please step forward…" **Hearing Zordon's words, Zack took a step forward while Alpha stood in front of him and when he did, the power coin that had the Mastodon etched on it began to glow a faint purple.

**"The Mastodon…The symbol for kindness, justice and strength has chosen you Zack to wield its power," **Zordon said, not even hiding the amusement in his eyes as Zack quickly lifted up the coin from its resting place and held it in his hands.

Zack opened his mouth to say something but before he could, he was encased in purple energy and when it faded away, he was wearing a suit similar to Jason's but his suit was black and the diamonds on his gloves and boots were black as well.

The grey buckle on his white belt held the mastodon power coin inside of it and his helmet was all black except for the yellow almond shaped eyes on top of his helmet, a black Trunk with grey lines on it coming down the middle of the visor and the silver tusks that adorned the side of his helmet, the end of them going onto his visor.

"Oh yeah, I can feel the power in this baby. I'm so in love with it!" Zack said enthusiastically while glancing at his hands with a grin behind his helmet.

**"Trini…Please step forward…"** Knowing what was coming up next; Trini stepped forward and stared at the small box and watched as the power coin with the saber-tooth tiger etched on it glow a faint yellow.

**"The Saber-Tooth Tiger…The symbol of Decisiveness, determination and swiftness has chosen you to wield its power," **Zordon told her with a small smile.

Trini held back a scoff and picked up the coin and held it before yellow energy her body for a moment before it faded away, leaving her in a suit similar to her two friends except it was a bright yellow with yellow diamonds on her gloves and boots but there was another difference.

Under her belt, which held a grey buckle with her Saber-tooth tiger power coin inside of it was a yellow skirt with a white trim around it and her helmet was all yellow with narrowed black shaped eyes near the top of it, a grey diamond shape beneath the eyes and two silver fangs coming down on her rectangle shaped visor.

Trini didn't say anything but she did feel the power within her now and she merely looked at her two suited companions and nodded faintly before crossing her arms and sharing a high-five with her two friends.

**"Kimberly Ann Hart…Would you mind stepping forward?"** With a smile on her face, Kim stepped forward and looked into the box, the power coin with the Pterodactyl insignia on it, glowing a faint pink.

**"Ah, the Pterodactyl…The Symbol of Courage, heart and Speed has chosen you to wield its power." **Kim let out a small squeal of happiness when she took out the coin and held it to her chest before pink energy enveloped her body.

Once it faded, Kim was dressed in a suit similar to Trini's but the difference was that instead of yellow, her suit was a bright pink with the diamonds on her gloves and boots were pink as well as a pink skirt with a white trim underneath her white belt which had a grey buckle with the Pterodactyl power coin inside of it.

Her helmet was both white in the back but pink in the front it was pink with the shape of the Pterodactyl head coming down on her wide circular visor.

"This is so rad!" She shrieked out happily while looking at her chest then her gloves, her brown eyes glowing happily beneath his visor.

**"And at last, William, please step forward."** Billy stepped forward and grinned lightly at the last power coin which was had the shape of a Triceratops etched on it which was glowing a faint blue.

**"The Triceratops…The Symbol of Honor, Intelligence and power has chosen you to wield its power." **Billy picked it up and held it in his hand closed his eyes as his body was enveloped in blue energy.

When it faded away, Billy was wearing a similar suit akin to his two male partners except his suit was blue and the diamonds that were on his gloves and boots were blue as well, his grey buckle on his belt having his Triceratops power coin inside of it. His helmet had yellow narrowed eyes on top of his helmet with small silver horns on the side and one over his wide, almond shape black visor.

"What a wonderful feeling coursing through my body. It is like feeling a pulse of electromagnetic energy ebbing without my soul…And also, my suit is blue. I adore the color blue…" Billy said before giving a light laugh.

Zordon looked at the five suited up teens and gave a small smile before saying **"Now that you five have been suited in Ranger forms, it is time for me to tell you about your Ranger equipment. In the holsters on your belts are your blade blasters. A weapon that not only can fire lasers but can change into a blade form as well."**

"Well ain't that convenient?" Zack mumbled to Jason and Kim, a grin place on his face.

**"The belt buckle in front of your belts is your Power Morphers. This item is gives all of you access to the morphing grid, which gains you the power to change into your ranger forms. To change into them, all you must say is "It's Morphin Time" while holding out your Power Morpher and press the red switch on the right side of the device."**

Zordon let himself pause to let this information sink into their heads before adding **"This device also gives you enhanced speed, strength and durability to fight the forces of evil. And the last thing you all must know is your power weapons. All of you, please hold out your arms and open your hands."**

The teens nodded and did as Zordon had told them and without warning, their hands began to glow their respective colors, surprising all of them but when the light faded, all five of them grinned.

In Jason's hands was a long sword with a red, gold and black hilt, in Zack's hands was black, single bladed ax, in Trini's hands were two twin yellow daggers, in Kim's hands was a long pink and white bow and in Billy's hands was a blue double bladed lance.

**"These are your power weapons. Jason, you hold the Power Sword. Zack, you hold the Power Ax which can also change into the Power Cannon. Trini, you hold the Power Daggers. Kim, you hold the Power Bow. And Billy, you hold the power Lance, which can break apart to become the Power Sais. These weapons can combine together to form the Power Blaster…By calling out the names, you can summon them to your hands and they automatically disappear when you will them to."**

The teens looked at their pretty cool weapons and willed them to leave their hands, which the weapons did in a flash of their respective weapons but then the alarms began to blare again, causing them all to look at the viewing globe, seeing the putty patrol destroying the district even more.

"Alright team, we need to go down to the warehouse district and stop them…But how?" Jason asked while looking at the carnage on the screen.

"All you rangers have to do is press the switch on the left side of your morphers to transport here to the command center and anywhere else that you want!" Alpha told them while waving his arms cartoonish-ly.

The teen nodded and placed their hands to the left side of their morphers but before they flipped the switch to transport there, Zordon had some parting words for them.

**"Rangers, I want to thank you for making this sacrifice to protect the world and hopefully, the world will be as proud of you as I am right now. May the power protect you, always."**

All the rangers nodded their heads with Zack giving Zordon a thumbs up with his right hand before flipping the switch on their power morphers, causing them all to change into beams of energy and fly away in their respective colors.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove Harbor District<span>_**

"We need to get out of here!"

Screams of panic and fear was heard throughout the district as Rita's foot soldiers continued to raise the havoc their mistress had commanded of them but a noise of electricity filled their senses, causing all of the putties to cease movements

_(Song: "I Will Win" By Ron Wasserman – Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Soundtrack)_

Walking in a straight line slowly with heat waves that was caused by the flames around the area flowing into the air were five, multicolored warrior were walking in his direction, their visors reflecting the sunlight off of them, causing them to tilt their head.

_(I'm gonna win)_

The beings watched them slowly pick up speed, going from walking to jogging into all out running, each of them pulling a weapon from their holsters before aiming them at forward.

That's when they realized that they were going to attack them and they were right because not a second later, the laser beams from their weapons were coming towards him, causing a few of the putties to explode into burning clay.

Furious, the putties charged forward towards the rangers, who quickened their paces to meet them head on but the moment the two sides clashed, four of the rangers used their blasters to destroy a few while Jason used the blade part of his blaster to destroy five putties, making all of the slain putties separated into clay then fading away with a yellow glow and with a small look to each other, the five of them separated.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Yellow Ranger Trini <span>_**

_(I know the deal __I know their sound _

_I __know their feel)_

Trini spun his body and kicked the putty in its face then stabbed straight through it with her blade blaster then when she pulled it back, she turned the blade backwards and stabbed a putty behind him in the face then withdrew her weapon before switching it to its "blaster" mode then started firing it all around her, causing all the putties to explode into clay before fading away.

_(Well I know the end)_

She twirled her blaster in her hand before smacking one with it then firing it in its turned head then she ducked the jumping kick of a putty but kicked it in the back of the head then leapt off the ground while turning around to give a brutal kick to another one's chin, making it soar backwards.

Seeing one trying to sneak behind her, Trini turned around and punched a putty hard in its face, causing it to fall backwards then delivered a kick to another's stomach then flipped on its hunched over back and shot another putty in its face before turning her around to shot the putty that was still hunched over in the head.

_(And all I say is all I ever have to say I know the sign)_

She rolled her shoulders and dashed forward to punch one putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick before advancing slowly, smirking as the putties step backwards.

"These things are so easy to defeat, it's almost pathetic," she said to herself with a sigh before charging at another group of putties, lazily walking towards them, her blaster resting on her left shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Blue Ranger Billy<span>_**

With a loud yell, Billy delivered a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side, making them crash to the ground but when he got up, he saw a third one jumping towards him so thinking quickly, he leapt into the air and dropkicked it in its chest, making it soar backwards and slamming into a destroyed van.

_(So I am right and I am real I know exactly how it feels)_

Billy landed on the ground and quickly returned onto his feet before ducking a sloppy punch by a putty, causing it to spin around on its heels but Billy wrapped his arms around its waist and bent his body backwards, slamming the putty on its head and shoulders hard but then he turned he slid out from underneath the defeated putty and ran forward briefly before leaping in the air, ramming his shoulder into another putty, causing to fall down on the ground but was then crushed beneath Billy's feet.

"How is this possible? I could never do any of this before!" Billy announced before scooping up a putty that was running towards him before turning his body and slamming it on the hard pavement back first before getting back up and running for three putties, who charged forward towards him but without warning, he rolled forward then jumped up and hit the putty in the middle in the chest with his knee before giving the one on the left a haymaker.

_(I will win!)_

The last one took a swing but Billy ducked it only to kick the monster's left knee, making it kneel on the ground before hooking his arm around its neck then fell backwards onto the ground, smashing the top of the monster's head on the pavement, making it crack lightly.

Billy truly didn't know how he was doing all of this but he did know one thing.

He enjoyed it immensely.

Rolling backwards up on his feet, Billy saw three more putties charging forwards towards him and grinned before he met them in combat as well.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Pink Ranger Kimberly <span>_**

_(I won't stop until I get them I will win!)_

Kim flipped over the group of putties that was charging towards her and landed on the ground and hoisted her blaster before summoning her main weapon with a shout of "Power Bow" and when it appeared in her hand with a pink flash along with a holster that held her arrows which appeared on her back.

Kim ran forward and smacked her bow against the first putty that came past her then kicked the next two in their knees before bashing them in the head with her bow.

"It's like I'm being guided into doing this!" Kim said to herself as she looked at her bow in shock but seeing three more swinging their rock like blades towards her, she expertly bent backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid it then lifted her legs up fast, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin, sending it flipping in the air backwards until landing on its back.

_(I know the thrill I know their feel, I know the call)_

Kim returned to her feet only to turn around and swing the bow like a baseball bat, nailing three putties in their faces before pulling out her blaster and firing it repeatedly, hitting five putties in their chest, sending them falling backwards.

She twirled her gun and put it back in her holster and flipped through the horde of putties before jumping in the air, turning around while simultaneously pulling out three arrows and firing them, hitting three more putties in their heads, making them fall backwards.

When she landed on the ground, she immediately jumped back off the ground and did a split kick, hitting two of them that were behind her in their faces. "Hehe, unmatched…" She saw before notching three more arrows on her bow and charging forward.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Black Ranger Zack<span>_**

"Power Ax!"

Zack leapt off the hood of a van while summoning his weapon into his hand just as a putty was jumping into the air to meet him and with a swing of his ax, Zack sliced straight through the putty before crashing down onto the ground, rolled on to his knees and fired his blaster at two putties, hitting them in their chests.

_(Well I know the time and all I have to do is all I ever do…Well I know the game)_

Zack spun onto his feet and kicked one of his opponents in the chest before turning around to cleaving into two more putties with his ax before stepping closer and hitting the one on the rights side with his knee then kicking the one on the left's side, sending the clay made mooks to the side, just for Zack to use his blaster on three oncoming enemies.

Zack ran forward with his ax and cleaved through five more before jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of another putty before holstering his blaster and charging forward once more, using his ax to cut through any enemy that came past until he slide to a stop and punched a putty so hard, a shockwave rippled through the putty's body before it exploded into clay.

_('Cause I am right and I am real I know exactly how it feels…Cause I...)_

"Come one, come all to the greatest beating of all time," Zack yelled out before three putties came into his vision, ready to attack. The first putty threw a right kick towards Zack's head but Zack used his ax to block it before turning it around and slicing through the putty's body from right shoulder to left hip.

He then turned around only for his ax to be knocked into the air from a kick by a putty. Zack was surprised by this but he bounced back by stepping on the putty's foot and hitting him with his forearm and elbow then sent it away with a push but then the third putty snuck up behind him and wrapped its arms around his torso.

Zack responded by elbowing the putty threw times in its side but when it showed no sign of damage, Zack smashed the back of his helmet into the putty's head, making the head whip back, making it loosen its grip enough for Zack to break free of it but Zack quickly wrapped both of his arms around the putty's head then tossed the putty over his shoulder and onto the ground where Zack gave it a sharp kick to the side of its face.

_...will win!)_

The last putty came running forward and began to punch at Zack but the Black Ranger avoided each sloppy strike before kicking it in its chest, making it stumble backwards. Giving a brief look up to see his ax still in the air, Zack jumped up, grabbed the hilt of his ax then fell back down and sliced all the way through the last putty he was facing, making the blade of his ax slam into the pavement below.

Zack held his midsection, the pain from his early endeavors catching up to him but he shook his head and ran towards the remaining putties with a yell of "Bring it!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Red Ranger Jason<span>_**

_(I won't stop until I get them I will win!)_

Jason scowled as he shook his right fist slowly, waiting for his attacks to make the first move, his blade blaster gripped firmly in his hand but he didn't have to wait long before the first one stepped forward with its right arm cocked back. Jason instantly moved to the side when the jab was thrown, retaliating by kicking the putty in the face before the next three came forward to try and attack.

Jason dodged two of the his opponents hits but caught the third one's kick and used his right leg to send the putty to the ground where he stabbed his blade into its face then pulled it up to slash at the two on its sides legs, making them crumble to the ground where his blade instantly stabbed one then the other.

_('Cause I am right and I am real I know exactly how it feels. Cause I...)_

Jason jumped onto his feet and blocked the next two putties kicks with his forearms then pushed their legs away and while he stabbed one in the chest, he turned around to kick the other in its chest, making it stumble backwards but when it came forward again, it found its chest being a sheath to Jason's blade blaster.

Jason removed his blade and dashed forward, decapitating the next three putties that were in his way before leaping up and kicking a putty in the head with both feet then used its head as a springboard and jumped higher into the and quickly changed his blade back into the blaster and fired repeatedly into the small crowd that was beneath his, striking seven putties either in their chests or heads.

_(...will win! I won't stop until I get them I will win!)_

Jason landed on the ground and kicked three of them with a side kick to their heads then turned around and hit one with a right jab then blocking another putty's punch then blasting it in the knee then hitting the head with his knee before thrusting his foot back to nail another one in the chest.

He bent his outstretched leg to avoid a rock sword from striking it but quickly outstretched it again to kick that same putty in the face before twisting his body around to kick one more in the head before winding up slugging four of them in their faces then blasting five in their chests with his blaster.

_(I will win I won't stop until I get them…)_

He turned his head to see one last putty standing there, its legs shaking in fear but it seemed to swallow it and attack Jason by swinging its rock sword but Jason's blade smashed against it for a moment before Jason overpowered it and forced the putty's blade down with his own before head butting it hard in its head, making it stumble backwards where Jason then leapt up and slashed through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip, watching as its body broke apart into clay before fading away.

_(…I will win!)_

Jason changed his blade back into its blaster mode, spun it on his finger before holstering it then looked around to see that it was just him and his team remaining, none of them worse for wear, causing him to jump in the air with "We did it team!"

Kim squealed in happiness while Billy sat on the hood of a car with a soft "Wow…" leaving his lips before leaning his right leg on the car to look at the sunset.

"Man, we were out of control!" Zack said while leaning forward on his power ax, which was propped on the ground before leaning back and placing it on his right shoulder.

Trini looked at Zack with her right eyebrow quirked when he was talking to her but merely chuckled and turned to the sunset, saying "I suppose…But it won't always be so easy."

Overhearing this, Zack placed a hand on her shoulder briefly and said "Yeah…But that's why we're a team. We won't have to do it alone."

Trini didn't respond to this but she instead looked at the sunset and nodded then walking away and sitting down on a box to gaze upon the sunset, leaving Zack to lean against the grill of the van Billy was sitting on.

"What an exhausting experience but certainly worth it? Don't you think?" Hearing these words, Zack looked up at Billy with amazement in his eyes before laughing loudly.

"You got that right Billy…What a hell of a day."

"Well…with this sunset, the days of us being normal teens end…" Kim said softly, her eyes gazing upon the sunset while leaning on wall that wasn't destroyed in the putty attack.

She wasn't aware that Jason hard joined her side and placed a gently hand on her shoulder, making her turn to him.

"Yeah…But who knows, maybe this is the start of the rest of our lives." Kim smiled at Jason's words and looked towards the sunset…after watching Jason walk towards the edge of the dock and cross his arms, watching the sunset as well.

And together, the team of Rangers watched the sunset, unaware of Alpha and Zordon watching them from the viewing globe, Zordon smiling proudly at the team but someone else watching them as well…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rita's Palace<span>_**

"T-This cannot be…These rangers…Are that nosy sage's work!" Rita hissed out in anger, watching the five rangers having their respite, her eyes burning with hatred.

She let out a loud scream before standing up from her throne and saying "This is just the start Zordon…You want to have your soldiers…I have mine and **mine** are infinite!"

She then pointed her scepter towards earth and screamed out "You won't win this time! I swear it!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*Outro*<span>_**

_"You turn and see them in the sand…"_

_(Shows a starry night outside of the Command Center with Trini sitting on one of the large rocks in front of it, her yellow ranger suit on and her helmet sitting next to her right leg, her left leg resting on top of her right one)_

_"Your steps behind you and your hands are warm…They're tired and they're worn"_

_(Shows Kim slowly appear next to Trini, wearing her pink Ranger uniform, her helmet sitting on the right side of her body, her legs bent and resting against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, staring at the sky.)_

_"Footprints as far as you can see…This is who you are; you'll always be The One…" _

_(Shows Billy slowly appearing beside Kimon a rock formation that was lower than hers, wearing his blue ranger uniform, his helmet sitting right in front of his legs, his arms crossed in front of him as he gazed at the sky.)_

_"…The one to fare the storm."_

_ (Shows Zack slowly appearing standing beside Trini on a rock lower than hers, wearing his black ranger uniform, his helmet being cradled under his left arm as his foot resting on the rock below him with his right arm slung across it, leaning forward as he looked at the sky.)_

_"If it was up to you and you…You know that you would lose…"_

_(Shows Jason slowly appearing on a rock formation that was lower than Zack's and Billy's, wearing his red ranger uniform, his helmet sitting underneath his right leg which was bent back, resting on the wall behind him as his body was leaning on it as well, glancing at the stars above him.)_

_"If it was up to you, I know…You'd always choose…"_

_(Hearing their communicators beeping, the five look at their left wrists and with some hesitation, the five placed their helmets on their heads and when they were strapped, the five glanced at the sky one last time before they transported away in beams of light which was colored in their respective colors)_

_"…To…Continue…"_

* * *

><p>Rain: And with that, the final part of "Day of the Dumpster" Is over. I always found it weird that the rangers didn't believe what Zordon was saying since he was a big giant head with a robot so I rectified that. Also, I always enjoyed the thought the while Zordon chose the Rangers, the power coins chose them so I incorporated that into how they received their powers so I hope you guys enjoyed that little twist…But now what will happen with the rangers? How will they adapt to each other and to their ranger powers…And to Rita? Find out next time on…<strong><em><span>The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers<span>_**

Mario: See you next time!


	4. Chapter 3

Rain: Thanks to all that have read my humble fic. I hope you guys enjoy this one and please give me a lot of reviews for this one. Enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*Intro*<span>_**

_(Rita rises up from her canister with her monsters)_

_"Ah, after Ten-Thousand Years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth" _

_(The scene changes from Rita to the Command Center where two streaks of blue lighting hits the sides of an large plasma tube which forms Zordon)_

**_"Alpha, Rita's escaped. Recruit Five Teenagers with Attitude!"_**

_(Scene flashes again to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack being transported into the Command Center in streaks of Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black and when they appear, streaks of lighting cover their bodies, changing them from their civilian attires into the power rangers.)_

_(Brief flashes of the Dino Megazord rising from of the ground and a sign that has "Mighty Morphin" On the top in small letters and "Power Rangers" appearing in big bold gold lettering with a lightning bolt between the Words "Power" and "Rangers," the flashes finally stops on the "Power Rangers")_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_(Shows Jason training with Bruce to The Red Ranger_ _leaping into the air and slashing through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_ (Shows Trini meditating in the rose garden to the Yellow Ranger punching a putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick then scene changes to Zack flipping over a fence of a car dealership to the Black Ranger_ _jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of a putty.)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers…"_

_ (Shows Kim twisting in the air into the palms of her squad mates to The Pink Ranger bending backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid a strike by a putty then lifted her legs up, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin then scene flashes to Billy working on his computer before scene flashes to show the Blue Ranger giving a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side.)_

_"…You Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"_

_(The Final scene shows the five rangers standing side by side, With the Black Ranger standing sideways with his arms crossed, the Red Ranger with his arm point pointing in front of his body with his hand balled into a fist, Pink Ranger with her hands shaped as a heart, Yellow with her back turned and her arms crossed with her head looking back and Blue hunched forward with his left arm hanging in front of his body, their respective zords behind them but also a faint green mist seen wrapping around their legs.)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers <span>_**

**_Chapter Three_**

_"And today, we are still talking about the five mysterious heroes that saved the Harbor Distract of Angel Grove from these strange monsters."_

Jason was walking down the stairs of his house when he heard the cute voice of the Angel Grove News Reporter reporting about the exploits of yesterday's battle between his friend and Rita's Putty Patrol. _"While there were casualties during these strange creatures' assault on out city, it was the group of five colored champions that came to our rescue."_

Jason walked into his kitchen to see his mother and father watching the news, completely into what they were seeing and when Jason saw the screen, he was enraptured by the sight of his team battling the putties.

He honestly couldn't believe that his team was this good.

Especially Billy.

True, he had been teaching the computer whiz some martial arts but he never pegged Billy as more of a wrestler but as he was watching as much footage of Billy's fight, he could see it.

But regardless, seeing his team like this made him feel like something bigger than himself and he hoped his friends saw this as well but he also knew that just because they won their first battle fairly easy, doesn't mean it would always be like that.

Jason had figured this yesterday after their battle and suggested today at lunch that they have their first team meeting.

Shaking his head, Jason gave his mother and father a quick goodbye before leaving his house and racing to his school, hoping his ideas for his first ever team meeting to go over well today.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove High<span>_**

**_The Hallway_**

"Dude, tell me you saw the news today."

Jason gave Zack a large grin to convey his answer and together, the two shared a loud high five before embracing in a brief hug. "Dude, we were wild and out of control," Jason said as he and Zack walked briskly down the hall towards the lunchroom.

"Yeah, to think we can deal out that much damage to them…It's very awe-," Zack responded before stopping, his gaze caught on one specific girl placing her books into her locker. Jason looked at his friend in confusion before moving to Zack's side and staring right where his friend was and when he saw who he was staring at, he shook his head.

"Zack Man, you do realize she'll never notice you, right?" Jason asked with a blank stare while Zack continued to stare at the object of his affections.

"Man…Look at her…So attractive…Don't you think Jase?" Zack muttered, his eyes visibly sparkling at the sight of this girl. Zack has had a crush on their fellow junior Angela since they were in middle school and despite this, she had never given him a shot.

He didn't want to discourage his friend in getting her attention but he didn't know how to tell him that she was not that interested in him. Shaking his head, he patted Zack's shoulder and said "Let's just get out of here. Trini is about to leave class soon and I want us all to have a team meeting."

Zack nodded reluctantly and walked off with his friend with a pout but then he asked "So what is the meeting about?" Jason tilted his head and quirked a brow at this.

Well it was simple.

Since their first battle went well enough, he knew that they would training to become better, himself included. Another had to be code names. He did not want to get into a situation where one of them were hurt and they screamed their real names out. Especially considering how much the news actually got in terms of noise during their fight yesterday.

But there was one more thing but this one all of them would have to speak with Zordon about.

They had to tell their parents.

He knew they would absolutely freak out about this but the issue was that if one of them were severely injured or even **_died_** in the line of duty, their parents need to prepare for that but then he paused in that thought.

Death.

That hadn't occurred to him at all due to the glow of his first Billyy…

No, he couldn't let that be thought about right now. He needed to focus on everything else.

That single, dark smear on this new adventure could wait a while.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rita's Palace<span>_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

"Finster!"

Finster walked into the palace room when Rita yelled out for him and gave a brief bow before answering with a polite "Yes Lady Rita?"

Rita got up from her throne and took her scepter into her hands and stepped in front of Finster and asked "Is my monster ready for action?"

"Of course Lady Rita," Finster shuffled to the entrance of his lap and opened the door saying "May I introduce, the mighty Minotaur!" Coming out of the room was a brown furred Minotaur with a large club in its right hand and large shield in other with leather armor around its hips.

Rita gave a smirk as she cooed out to Finster "Ah, an excellent choice Finster!" while her hand was running under Finster's very furry chin, making the monster kick the ground shyly

Rita was sure that the meddling Zordon would know of this monster. The Mighty Minotaur was the monster that his very own group of rangers faced off against after he had destroyed Zordon's home village on the ancient Earth.

This monster was responsible for many deaths in his village but she knew that while this one would shake him up, she had many of other monsters from their joint past that will slowly break him into surrendering.

"Lady Rita, I have returned from the Netherworld as your ever loyal champion" The monster said as it bowed in front of the sorceress in respect before returning to its full stature.

Pleased with his instant obedience, Rita rose up from her throne and shouted "Now, my loyal Mighty Minotaur, I want you to go down and cause as much havoc as you can and when those rotten Power Rangers show up, crush them beneath your hoof!"

"In your name Lady Rita!" The monster roared out before his form wavered until it disappeared.

Rita then looked at Baboo and Squatt and said "You two know what to do." The two monsters nodded before disappearing in a blue swirl.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove High<span>_**

**_Cafeteria_**

(Theme of Angel Grove High – Afternoon Break from Persona III)

It was lunch time at Angel Grove High and Trini found herself sitting alone at her usual table, munching on her food, listening to her music in peace when she happened to notice Jason and Zack coming towards her table with their lunch strays in hand before sitting across from her and saying in unison "Hey Trini," while wearing smiles on their faces.

"Hi…You two are late. What happened?" Trini asked, cutting right to the chase, wondering why these two were so late in their first team meeting.

The meeting Jason had decided to create this very morning?

The two looked at each other but as Zack answered with "Well…You know…Stuff…" Jason immediately answered with the truth of "Angela."

Trini gave a small "Ahhh…So where are our resident Pink and Blue combo?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove Gymnasium <span>_**

**_Kimberly Ann Hart & Billy Cranston_**

"Hey Kim, you ready to do this?" Kim glanced at her fellow ranger Billy and gave a small grin.

"I'm so ready." Kim replied but with a look from her friend caused Kim's grin to melt away. "I don't know Billy…I don't want to goof up out there in front of the judges. It's our only shot for me to get into the cheerleading…If I fail at the last moment…I don't know what I'll do…Especially since I promised my mom I would try for it…" Kim admitted sadly.

Kim's mother had been pressuring her for months to try out for cheerleading due to the older Hart being the coach for the Angel Grove Saints cheerleading squad. Kimberly originally didn't want to do it due to her mother being head coach as well as wanting to go into gymnastics but her mother convinced her that cheerleading would help her hone her athletic ability more.

While Kim didn't truly believe that, she promised her mother she would at least try. With Billy being like her younger brother, she had to drag him along for moral support but now she found herself thinking "What if I am unable to do it?"

Kim wasn't aware that Billy had noticed her panicked expression and placed a strong enough hand on her shoulder, catching her attention. "Kim, if I didn't think you could handle this new addition to your life, I would have pulled you aside to tell you," Billy told her with a smile on his face. "Unless I was incorrect in my assumptions?"

Kim gasped.

"No way! You sit tight Billy and watch me go out there and do what I do best!" Kim announced while standing up to meet Billy's confident gaze.

Billy nodded and said "I shall be cheering for you over her Kim. Good luck. I know you can do it."

Kim nodded happily and took a deep breath and walked to the doors that went to the gym and took a deep breath. She looked as if she wanted to back out from this but she had to calm her nerves. She knew she could do this. She had to do this or else she would be letting down her mom and Billy and she couldn't do that…

Kim then took a deep breath as she watched her squad doing it's dancing and waited just at the right time and ran out the double doors and began to back flip to her group, which split away except for two, who were kneeling on the ground and when she got towards them, she forced herself off the ground, twirling in the air before both of her feet fell into the palms of her squad mates.

After a quick five second break to make sure she was firmly in their palms, she felt them raise her into the air forcefully, making her jump high into the air, spinning around in the air before forming a small ball and splitting apart at the last second to land on the ground on her hands, where she flipped back to land on her feet.

A grinning Kim began to sway side to side, her squad following her movements before everyone began to dance in synchronized manner, each move Kim did was being followed by her squad mates until Kim flipped backwards to two of her partners, who lifted her up in the air then tossed her, making her perform three summersaults in the air then landed onto the group of five that was below her.

It was a mere three seconds later when the group tossed her forward, causing her to spin in forward before landing on her feet, her body sliding around fully where she then punched the air but then it grew quiet until the judges stood up and gave them an applause, making Kim form a relived look on her face.

"That was very good Ms. Hart, we will contact you in a few days to let you know our decision," The female judge stated, causing Kim to bow in thanks before bouncing off to where Billy was watching with a proud expression on his face.

He knew she could do it.

"Did you see that Smart Guy? I was able to do it, no problem whatsoever," Kim boasted while bouncing on her toes. Billy nodded and shared a small hug with his friend before looking at the clock on the wall and frowning a bit.

It was lunch time and Jason had scheduled their first team meeting.

Kim seemed to notice this as well because she suddenly wringed her hands, a habit she does when she is nervous and said "We need to hurry before Jason gets an attitude."

"Aye, and we both know how Jason morphs when he undergos an attitude shift," Billy told her before the two ran off.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove High<span>_**

**_Cafeteria _**

"Hey guys, we could barely see the table over here," Billy said while sitting down between Zack and Trini while Jason moved between Trini and Kim, saying "Yeah, this is a nice, secluded spot. Who found it?"

"Trini did," Zack responded while munching on his carrots.

"Wow. This is the perfect spot to talk about our duties as rangers. Everyone is far away enough not to hear us and its dark enough over here so no one will know who we are. Great job finding this meeting spot Trini."

Trini looked at Jason for a moment and gave him a salute before going back to her food, making him stare at her for a moment but then he said "Guys, if we're going to be rangers, we need to talk about a few things."

"Like what?" Billy asked with a tilt of his head, sitting plate which had his beefy rib sandwich before him.

"Well, when we are in uniform, we shouldn't call each other by our real names but by color," Jason stared immediately, eyeing his four friends and teammates.

Trini nodded in agreement at this and sat down her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and replied "I get it. Because just in case our family members and people from school are nearby."

Billy nodded and leaned in his chair and added "Plus, we all saw that we were on the news. Any reporter would tell that our voices are voices of teenagers in high school and if we said our names, they could easily look our names up, find us here and then who knows what could happen."

"Well, If Rita doesn't know our identities yet then she could find out if our cover is blown and kill us when we are at our weakest and not only us, but our families as well…" Zack concluded with a sigh.

"Yeah, and considering the fact that we don't have any idea when she'll strike, it's only best that we use our color as codenames," Jason concluded while crossing his arms.

"…Guys, I have to say, I'm a bit nervous about our next battle," Kim said gently after drinking her soda, her eyes gazing at the table beneath her while wringing her hands nervously, causing the other table members to look at her.

"I mean, we fought those gross putty things yesterday and managed to kick butt…But what if she sends something stronger down here on her next attack?" Kim asked, her eyes turning to Jason.

"Truth be told Jason, she is correct," Trini told her friend, eyeing him from the side. "We all know a good bit of martial arts or some skill related. Except Billy for now…"

"Well…That's actually funny because yesterday, he was busting out some rather unorthodox wrestling moves," Zack said with a teasing grin to his friend.

Billy blushed at this while his friends glanced at him.

What they didn't know was that he enjoyed watching wrestling on TV after school on Monday and Fridays. He wasn't expecting that to be his go to fighting style when this began. He had a theory that subconsciously, he pulled moves from the various bouts he had seen to help him in battle.

It was a good theory but he hasn't had the chance to see if it was founded.

"It was just instinct I suppose…" Billy muttered softly with a smile.

"True but regardless, we all did get pretty lucky but if Rita sends someone down before we can get to training, then we'll defeat the monster by working toge-" Without warning, all of their power coins began to glow brightly before all of them were suddenly enveloped in the light of their respective ranger colors and transported out away, with no one in the cafeteria none the wiser.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Command Center<span>_**

(Theme of the Command Center – Backside of the TV from Persona IV)

Zordon watched as the five light forms of his rangers came towards the ground but instead of standing, all of them materialized then fell on the floor on their butts, causes them to wince lightly.

"Ow…" Zack said with a frown towards Zordon.

"A little warning next time old man?" Zordon couldn't help but chuckle Zack's words but he quickly became serious again.

**"One of Rita's monsters is attacking the city," **Zordon told them, before they could even get out their "Hellos" or "What is going on?"

All of the ranger stood up and composed themselves as quickly as possible and turned to the viewing globe to see a two legged minotaur attacking downtown with a group of putties.

"We need to get down there quickly!" Jason announced before glancing at his team but then Alpha shuffled in front of them with a small chest in his hands.

"Before you go Rangers, I must give you these," Alpha told them while lifting the top of the small chest up revealed five silver bracelets.

"These are your communicators. These will help you stay in touch with each other and us so if there is a monster or if one of you are in danger, you can tell the other rangers or us." Alpha said proudly.

Zack was the first one to take one and wrap it around his left wrist, saying "Thanks, I'll be using this baby a lot."

**"Rangers…There is something else I must share with you…" **Zordon's booming voice announced but it sounded more softer, as if he really didn't want this to come out. The rangers turned around to look at their leader with a look of confusion on their young faces.

"What's wrong Zordon?" Kim asked in concern.

Zordon's head moved to the side, causing his face to blur as he did so, seemingly in hesitation but after a moment, Zordon said **"This monster…He was one of Rita's Generals during my battle with her…Be careful and be wary…."**

The five rangers nodded at their leader's words and stood in a straight line, each of them pulling out their morphers but as they got ready, Zordon had one more thing to say to them.

**"Rangers! You're first true test has arrived! Do not fear and do not hesitate. Let the power flow through you and defeat this foe,"** Zordon told them with a fierceness in his voice they had not expected but his words did the trick as fury resonated within their souls.

(Theme of Morphing - Infinity Mijinion Stage from Megaman X6)

"Understood!" Jason exclaimed before turning to his head to the left at Zack and Trini, who nodded at him before he turned his head to his right, where Billy and Kim nodded their heads. In unison, each of them placed their hands on their chest then with a thrust forward, all of them shouted "It's Morphin time!"

And with a small click of the switch on the right side of their morphers, all of their power morphers opened up and their coins began to glow brightly, streaks of lighting going across them.

"Mastodon!" The moment Zack shouted this out, he found himself falling in the black abyss, his body covered in a purple aura and as he fell down the abyss, he saw his power coin in the middle of a purple glowing orb floating below him.

With a smirk, Zack reached out and knocked his fist into it as hard as possible, causing purple and white lightning to shoot out of it and incase his entire body with the lightening before his smirking face became incased as well and after five seconds, the lightening exploded from his body, revealing the Black Ranger.

With a crash, The Black Ranger slammed into the icy ground into a crouched position with his fist against the ice and as his rose to his feet, his personal zord, the Mastodon appeared behind him with a purple outline and blew its trunk loudly as The Black Ranger summoned his Power axe and placed it on his shoulder.

"Pterodactyl!" Once Kim shouted this, she found herself floating upwards at a fast pace in a black abyss, her entire body covered in an pink aura.

When she saw her power coin in a pink glowing orb above her, she grabbed it, brought it close to her lips and kissed it and the moment she did, pink and white lightening exploded from her orb and encased her head before encasing her entire body.

And after five seconds, the lightening exploded from her body, revealing the Pink Ranger, who flew out from a Volcano and landed on the ground in a kneeling position.

As she rose up to her feet, her personal zord, the Pterodactyl appeared behind her with a pink outline and flapped its wings as The Pink Ranger summoned her Power bow and arrow and pointed it forward, the tip of her arrow sparkling.

"Triceratops!" Running in a black abyss with blue aura floating around him, Billy saw his power coin, which was in the middle of a blue glowing orb quickly coming towards him.

Narrowing his eyes, Billy leapt forward and allowed his forehead head to collide with the orb, causing blue and white lightening to cover his head then his entire body in mid-run.

After a few seconds, the lightening exploded from his body, revealing the Blue Ranger, who came charging out of the sands and skidded to a stop and as he did, his person zord, the Triceratops roared behind him as the Blue Ranger summoned his Power Lance and spun it twice before stabbing it into the ground.

"Saber-tooth Tiger!" Similar to Billy, Trini found herself running in a black void with an yellow aura flowing around her as well. Seeing her power coin in a yellow orb, Trini let herself get close to it before opening her arms, letting the orb smash against her chest before she wrapped her arms around it to crush it, causing yellow and white lightening to encase her torso then the rest of her body.

After a few seconds, the lightening around her body exploded, revealing the Yellow Ranger, who dashed through the wild rain forests before leaping into the air and landed on the ground bent knees.

As she rose up, her personal zord, the Saber-Tooth Tiger appeared behind her with a yellow outline and growled menacingly as the Yellow Ranger summoned her Power Daggers and twirled them before placing one on her right shoulder and the other pointing forward.

"Tyrannosaurus!" In the black void, with red aura flowing around him and his Power sword in his hands, Jason was charging to his power coin which was hovering in the air with a red orb around it.

With a leap, Jason raised his blade and sliced through the orb and the moment he did, red and white lightening encased his sword then his entire body before it exploded, revealing the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger landed on his feet and leapt up into the air from the earth.

With a forward front flip, the Red Ranger landed on the ground in a crouch before quickly rising and slashed his blade in a downward arc before stabbing it in the ground as his personal zord, the Tyrannosaurus, appearing behind him with a red outline and roaring in victory.

Once the rangers were fully morphed, all of them turned around to Zordon gave their goodbyes before the five transported to downtown Angel Grove, leaving Zordon and Alpha alone.

**"Be careful Rangers…This will not be as easy as your battle yesterday was…"** Zordon whispered softly. He knew he was wrong for not telling them that he knew who this monster was. That he knew how devastating its power was but he had faith in the rangers to do what they must.

He just hoped he wouldn't pay for hiding his past.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove<span>_**

**_Downtown_**

When the five appearing downtown, they saw the putties and the Minotaur destroying anything that crossed their way and that made Black angry enough to walk towards them immediately while saying "Come on, we have to stop them before anyone gets hurt."

Red shook his head while placing a hand on Black's shoulder, making the ranger turn his head to look at him.

"I know Black but I have a plan…" Red looked around and looked to a roof nearby then pointed to it with both index and middle finger while saying to the Pink Ranger "Pink, can you get to the rooftop of the building next to us?" Pink looked to where Red was talking and gave her leader a nod.

"Good. You will be our sniper. When we give the signal, you will fire your arrow towards the Minotaur. Blue, you stay behind and guard her so she can take the show. She will be the key to our victory. The rest of you will follow me."

The four nodded and while Red, Black and Yellow ran towards the group of enemies, Blue summoned his power lance as Pink summoned her power bow and together, the two made their way to the roof of the building, rushing past the tons of people that were trying to escape it, yelling out "Excuse me!" or "Pardon me" or "Get out of the way!"

When the two made it to the roof, they were met by Squatt and Baboo, the taller monster watching the destruction while the short one recorded it but then the taller monster noticed the two and took a step back in fear. "Oh Squatt my good fellow, we need to go," The short monster was bobbing its head to the carnage that was being recorded.

"What? Why do we need to go?" Squatt asked while looking at his friend but then the stumpy monster saw what his friend was looking at and squeaked in terror at the sight of the two rangers. "O-Oh, hello rangers, we are the mighty Squatt and Baboo. Beware our awesome might!"

Blue and Pink slowly looked at each other then back at the two monsters and with small chuckle from Blue, He crossed his arms as Pink pulled out an arrow from the arrow holster on her back and notched it on her bow, aiming it at the two before firing it towards them. The two screamed in panic and disappeared in two blue swirls just as the arrow hit the left blue swirl.

But when the two thought everything was clear, ten putties appeared in front of them from those same blue swirls, causing Pink and Blue to scowl beneath their masks.

"Alright Pink, let's do this!" Blue ran forward and delivered a hard right hook to a putty then grabbed its head and used it as a battering ram, hitting another putty in the chest before leaping up and dropkicking the two off of the roof while Pink maneuvered around two putties fists expertly and grabbed their heads and slammed them together before pushing the two off the roof then using her bow to fire two arrows to two more putties that where running towards her, making them explode into clay.

"We need to kill these things so we can help the others," Pink said with a worried tone in his voice before using her bow to smack three putties across their faces, making them spin in the air before falling onto the roof floor.

Blue nodded and rolled on the ground before leaping up and slamming his full weight down on the three putties that Pink had smacked down, making them groan in pain before dispersing into clay then he got up, turned around and ran towards a putty and leapt forward and rammed his knee into its jaw hard, making it fall into clay.

"I'll take care of these guys! You just make sure you can get a clear shot of the monster!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Meanwhile<span>_**

The Minotaur roared in fury as a crowd of people rushed away from him and his small group of putties but a male adult tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. The man turned around to see the Minotaur standing above him and tried to crawl away but the monster stepped on the man's left leg, causing the man to scream out.

"That's right you puny human! Scream for my master, Lady Rita, Scream!" The Minotaur added more pressure onto the man's leg, causing the male to wail in agony. The Minotaur lifted up its club and roared out "Do you hear the scream of this mortal, Lady Rita?! He screams for y-"

Without warning, he was interrupted by two feet kicking him in the face, sending the monster falling back into the group of putties. "You know, I saw Lady Rita once and I would scream too if her ugly mug was all up against my helmet."

Hearing the insulting remarks to his mistress, The Minotaur looked up to see Black standing before him, his axe resting on his right shoulder, unaware of the smirk on the teen's face.

"You dare insult Lady Rita?!" The Minotaur roared out as he climbed onto his feet but when he got up on his feet, he swung his club towards Black but the Ranger used his axe to block the swing and without warning, Yellow and Red flew over his shoulders and kicked the Minotaur in the face once more, sending the Minotaur stumbled backwards but remained on his feet.

"Putty Patrol, attack!" the putties made a garbled yell then charged forward to the rangers who quickly engaged them in combat, Black slashing his axe through two of the putties that were next to him then he dashed forward to the Minotaur with his axe coming up from off the ground while the Minotaur swung his club down, causes both of their weapons to clash, showing the two warriors in sparks briefly.

"You will pay for talking about Lady Rita on this day, worm!" Minotaur shouted.

"Well today ain't that day!" Black retorted before leaning his head back and swinging it forward, smashing his helmet against Minotaur's head, making it stumble backwards where Black took the chance and swung his axe down Minotaur's chest, causing a brief sprinkle of sparks to fly from its chest then twisted his body and laid a hard kick to the monster's chest, making it stumble back again.

"Impressive mortal…" The Minotaur murmured but then he leaned his body back and let out a loud roar before hunching forward and charging towards Black at top speeds before ramming his two horns into Black's chest, sending the Ranger flying backwards into a car, a rain of sparks flying from both his chest and his back.

_'Hell! That shit hurt!' _Black groaned out in his head as he lurched forward from the dent in the car on one knee, holding his chest lightly as he leaned on his axe but when he looked up, he saw the Minotaur charging towards him, horns first so with a brief shout, Black leapt over the charging monster and kicked the back his head, making the monster slam into the side of the car.

Black landed and rolled on the ground and blocked a kick from a putty with his axe then leapt up and slammed the top of his helmet into the putty's chin, making it soar into the air before falling on its shoulders, its lower body leaning in the air.

"Nice job Black! You made the thing mad," Red shouted out while punching a putty in the face before turning around and shooting his blade blaster, hitting a putty that was sneaking behind Yellow as she tossed a putty to the ground.

"Just what we needed," Yellow drawled out while using her left power dagger to slash a putty in the face before kicking the putty to another putty that was near it.

"Well excuse me for doing what I do best," Black said while pushing two putties to the charging Minotaur before rolling to the side to avoid another charge, making the Minotaur smash into a building wall that was behind him.

Yellow kneed a putty in the chest before dashing backwards then leaping forward to knee it in the face, making it fly in the air then slam onto the ground then asked "So pissing off monsters that want to kill you is what you do best?" Black rolled next to her and stood up, rubbing his knees knocking the dust from off of them.

"Well…Yeah. Someone has to have humor on the team," He admitted with a teasing tone in his voice, thumbing the right side of his helmet then crossing his arms in front of his chest while Yellow shook her head with her left hand in front of her helmet.

Without warning, Red appeared behind them and put his hands on their shoulders and said to the two "Guys, we need to focus on what's at hand instead of flirting."

The two rangers turned their heads to Red then shrugged his hands off their shoulders before Minotaur came crashing out of the building and straight into the three rangers, managed to not only his horns into Red's chest but clotheslining Black and Yellow in the waists, causing sparks to fly from all three of the rangers' bodies.

But the Minotaur continued to run until he slammed all three rangers into the side of a bank wall then crashing through it, sending all three rangers flying backwards through the bank then slamming into the hard oak made desks, cracking the desks severely then falling onto the ground.

"Oh shit…That hurt," Yellow said while lying on the ground, slowly moving her hands to her sides to push her off the ground.

"Yeah…I thought the same thing when it happened to me the first time," Black replied while using the desk next to him to stand on his rather shaky feet.

"We need to avoid that at all costs or else this thing will kill us," Red murmured while forcing himself onto his feet, holding his chest in pain.

The Minotaur growled as he swung his club in his hands, slowly advancing on the rangers, saying "It is time I send you three to Hades in Lady Rita's honor…And nothing will save you three…"

* * *

><p>Rain: And I'm ending it right here. Cruel I know but it had to happen. I decided that this chapter will set up future story arcs with Kim and Billy as well as to give a hint to exactly how deep Zordon and Rita's rivalry well go. What will happen to the Rangers against the Mighty Minotaur? Find out next time on…<strong><em><span> The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers <span>_**

Mario: See you next time!


	5. Chapter 4

Rain: And here I am with the next chapter. So soon? I know but hey, I love you kids so sit back, relax and enjoy the conclusion of the Rangers' first battle against the Mighty Minotaur.

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers <span>_**

**_Chapter Four_**

(Theme of Battle 1 - Overlord Boss Theme from Mass Effect 2)

"It is time I send you three to Hades in Lady Rita's honor…And nothing will save you three…" The three rangers clawed up their way to their feet, each of them using an object nearby to keep them steady and just as the Mighty Minotaur swung his club, the three rangers ducked it and while Black and Yellow kicked the monster's legs, Red leapt up and kneed the monster in the face, sending it flying backwards onto the ground but the monster rose to its feet quickly and swung his club towards Yellow.

Seeing this, Black and Red blocked the strike with the Power Axe and Power Sword respectively while Yellow pulled out her Blade buster and fired three shots, sending the Minotaur flying back through the brick wall.

Leaping through the hole in the wall, the three rangers quickly avoided the Minotaur charging for them once again with Black and Red rolling to the side and yellow jumping above the beast, making it slam through the bank wall again.

Seeing a chance, Red pressed the communicator beneath his left glove and said "Pink, get ready to take the shot!"

**_Blue and Pink_**

"Right. Just be careful you guys," Pink responded while pulling out an arrow, trying to ignore the remaining five putties behind her that Blue was currently dealing with.

She could make out the figures of her comrades fighting off the large Minotaur, making her wince when the brute managed to hit all three of them with his club.

"I need a clear shot…" She said as she narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she watched Red being thrown into a car then watched as Yellow was slammed into the ground before slamming his club into her chest, making a large amount of sparks to fly from her chest.

She watched as Black instantly slash down the monster's back to force Minotaur off of Yellow but was rewarded with a solid kicked square in his chest, sending him crashing into a cement wall and slumping into the ground.

She watched as the monster Red leapt onto the Minotaur but the monster merely leapt back into the ground, slamming the leader against the ground hard but when the monster got up, she watched Yellow engage the monster in combat, kicking it three times in the side before leaping up and kicking the monster in the face, making it slide back but when Yellow went for a right punch, the monster avoided it and slammed his club into the side of her body, whipping her into a large van.

Taking a deep breath, she aimed her arrow at the beast as it slowly stalked towards the down Black Ranger, who was holding his chest in pain and when it stood in front of him and raised its arms, she was ready to take the shot.

But to her anger, two putties that had slipped past Blue grabbed her shoulders and pulled her backwards onto her back but she rolled onto her feet and punched one putty in chest then ducked the second putty's sloppy punch and kneed it in the stomach before swinging over its back and took that split second and shot her arrow, hoping that it would hit its mark.

**_Black, Yellow and Red_**

The Minotaur raised its arms in glory and let a roar leave his lips while it stood in front of Black, yelling "Lady Rita! I have defeated the rangers and now, I shall kill the one who insulted your honor first!"

But just as he raised his club, he was struck in the side of the head by Pink's arrow which then exploded with pink energy, causing the monster to fly off his feet violently and soar in the air before falling to the ground but it was still clinging to life.

"Damn it, it's still alive!" Red roared out angrily as he gripped his blade but that was when he heard a beeping coming from his left wrist. Realizing it was his new communicator; Red lifted up his arm and pressed it before saying "This is Red."

_"Oh my goodness,"_ Alpha exclaimed in his ear, causing him to smile.

"It's good to hear you too Alpha but we are a little busy," Red told him while Yellow and Black ran to his side, both gripping their weapons tightly.

_"I know. Which is why I contact all of you. I am watching the battle but that rude monster will not go down with just your weapons alone. Its hide is quite strong. You must combine your might to defeat him!"_ Alpha exclaimed, his mechanical childlike voice making Red's eyes narrow lightly in thought before they winded as Zordon's words entered his mind.

**_"_****_These weapons can combine together to form the Power Blaster…"_**

Is that what Alpha meant?

It had to be!

Seeing the Minotaur standing up, black blood pouring from the side of its face, Red turned his body behind him to look at the roof his two rangers were on and contacted Pink and Blue by communicator and said "Guys! We need you down here quickly!"

_"We are on our way!"_ Pink quickly replied.

Just as Red turned around, he, Yellow and Black were tackled once again, sending the three rangers in the air before slamming on the ground, sparks flying from their body but the monster, still in pain over Pink's arrow, fell to his knees while growling lowly.

"Damn it…" Black hissed out while climbing to his knees, holding his side in pain, smoke rising from his chest.

"We need to do something or he'll beat us at this rate," Yellow said, much more calmly than Black but there was a strained sound to her voice as she leaned on one leg, her body smoking as well.

Red stabbed his blade into the ground and used it to rise to his feet but just then, Pink and Blue came running to their side. "You guys look terrible," Pink exclaimed as she kneeled next to Yellow to help her to her feet.

"Yes, you look very exhausted," Blue added on while lifting Black to his feet.

"No time for banter, we need to form up the Power Blaster!" Red exclaimed as he and the remaining rangers stood in a straight line, side by side as the monster stood up on wobbly legs.

"The Power Blaster?" Pink asked with a tilt of her head.

Red nodded at used his communicator to contact Alpha and said "How do we make the Power Blaster?"

_"I will teach you now all of you, listen!" _Alpha exclaimed excitedly.

"Thanks…Now let's form the Blaster!" Red shouted.

Changing his Power Axe to the Power Cannon, Black cocked it and said "Power Cannon!" before tossing it in the air.

"Power Bow!" Pink shouted enthusiastically while tossing her bow into the air, watching as the bow locks on the top of the Power Cannon horizontally.

"Power Daggers!" Yellow shouted as she tossed both of her daggers into the air, both of them hooking underneath the bow on separate sides of the Power Cannon, the handles of her daggers facing forward.

"Power Lance!" Blue shouted as he separated his lance and tossed them in the air, the two instantly going next to the power daggers on both sides of the cannon, the handles of the separated lance facing forward as well.

With a jump into the air, Red said "Power Sword." Placing his blade on top of the bow, locking it in place, making the newly combine weapon look similar to a crossbow, with his sword acting as the arrow.

"Y-You can't hurt me. I am the Mighty Minotaur! I cannot be stopped" The monster exclaimed as it gripped its club tightly and ran forward, trying to attack before the blaster was formed but it was too late.

The Blaster was made and the rangers were ready to fire it.

"He's coming, we need to fire," Yellow said as she turned her head to Red, who nodded and narrowed his eyes. Holding the Power Blaster in his hands, he landed on the ground and his team instantly came by his side, Black and Yellow on his left and Blue and Pink on his right, the rangers held the Blaster and as Bones charged forward, Red said "Fire!"

With the pull of the trigger, five beams of energy shot out from the sides of the bow, the handles of the separated lance and daggers, from the cannon and from the sword, each beam taking the color of the ranger that was standing behind it. The monster took the five beams of energy head on and exploded on impact with a roar of fury.

Everything was quiet for a moment, only the sirens wailing in the background and the breathing from the three rangers until Black landed on his knees before saying in exhaustion "We did it…"

Yellow slid down to sit and leaned forward and took deep, slow breathes.

Red raised his hand and thumbs up before letting his arms sink to the ground, causing the Power Blaster to fall down to the ground, also breathing slowly but his head leaned up when he heard the Pink give a small chuckle.

"Man, you three looked like hell warmed over twice," Pink said to the three rangers, grinning as the three hurting rangers giving her a middle finger but nonetheless, she shared a hug with all of them, which they all returned happily.

"I have to say, this battle really put yesterday's bout to shame. That Minotaur was really brutal from what I saw," Pink said with sigh.

"I agree, all we had to deal with were the putties…Well, Blue had to deal with them most of the time." Blue patted her shoulder with a grin beneath his helmet, saying "No worries. I worked up a pretty good sweat."

"…I just hope things get easier….If not, we'll lose this war…" Yellow grumbled with a small sigh.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rita Palace<span>_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

Rita was steaming.

Once again, these rangers had defeated her forces. Sure, the Mighty Minotaur was a great challenge that managed to take the newbie rangers to their limits, it was still only three out of five of them and they still managed to defeat him but there was another way to defeat them…."If the Minotaur couldn't defeat the puny rangers while at their size…He can crush them when he's ten times their size!"

Standing up from her throne, Rita walked out to the patio of her palace and gazed at the earth with dark eyes while gripping her scepter tightly and with a brief glow of the gem on her scepter, she lifted it up into the air while yelling "Mighty Minotaur, you have failed me once but you will not fail me again! You will crush these rangers beneath your heel! Now my magic scepter, make my monster grow!"

With a mighty toss, she threw her scepter to the earth, watching as the gem started to glow brighter as it descended towards the earth.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Command Center<span>_**

**_The Rangers_**

The five rangers had just transported to the Command Center at Zordon's command and were currently bandaging the few wounds Zack, Trini and Jason had sustained during the battle with the beast. **"Rangers, I am proud that you five were able to defeat a powerful opponent. The Mighty Minotaur was a fearsome foe in the past but I fear that Rita will not let his defeat hinder her on this day."**

The five rangers looked at their leader with confusion written on their faces until the alarms began to blare loudly, causing the five rangers to stand up but with the three injured wincing lightly from the action.

**"Rangers, look to the viewing globe and see the enemy you must defeat,"** Zordon told his rangers ominously.

The rangers looked at the globe and gasped in shock as they watched Rita's scepter slam into the remains and with a crackle of red energy coming from the red gem, the shape of the beast they had just defeated returned then started to grow until it was high in the sky and once the red energy dispersed, the Mighty Minotaur was revived.

"No fucking way…." Zack exclaimed slowly while looking at the screen, slipping on his ripped black shirt with a sharp breath.

"How are we supposed to combat this goliath like this?" Billy asked with shock.

"This is very bothersome. He was tough enough already when he was at our size…." Trini announced while pinching the bridge of her noise, small bandages on her forehead and cheek.

"How terrible! A lot of people will get hurt," Kim said distressingly, placing her hands in front of her chest.

"Scratch hurt! A lot of people will be killed! We need to do something before he destroys the city!" Jason yelled out in alarm, holding his side with a wince but then he turned around to look at Zordon to say "We need to do something Zordon! We can't fight this giant like this."

**"I know Jason which is why it is time Alpha and I show you the last and most crucial weapon in the force of fighting Rita's evil…Look onto the viewing globe."**

The five rangers turned back to the viewing globe and gasped in surprise as the first thing they saw was a giant black and silver mechanical Mastodon crashing out of a huge glacier in the deep artic. **"Zack, this is the Mastodon Dinozord, the personal Zord of the Black Mastodon Ranger. It is able to freeze enemies in its place with its mighty trunk. Your Zord is able to form the back and arms of the Dino Megazord."**

The next thing that was seen a white and pink Pterodactyl flying from an dormant volcano, twirling in the air before flying above the Mastodon Dinozord. **"Kim, this is the Pterodactyl Dinozord, the personal Zord of the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger. It is able to shoot lighting from out of its swift wings. Your Zord forms the chest plate of the Dino Megazord."**

The next image that was seen was of a blue and silver mechanical Triceratops with black tracks underneath its legs charging out of the sand and out of the desert, charging right next to the Mastodon Dinozord. **"Billy, this is the Triceratops Dinozord, the personal Zord of the Blue Triceratops Ranger. It is able to bind any enemy down with its magnificent horns as well as shoot energy from its tail. Your Zord forms into the left leg of the Dino Megazord."**

The next image showed a yellow and silver mechanical Saber-Tooth Tiger with black wheels on its legs, running through the deep forest until it met up with the other three Dinozords. **"Trini, this is the Saber-Tooth Tiger Dinozord, the personal Zord of the Yellow Saber-Tooth Tiger Ranger. It is able to stab into enemies with its piercing fangs while also firing lasers from its tail. Your Zord forms into the right leg of the Dino Megazord."**

And finally, a red and silver mechanical Tyrannosaurs Rex rose from beneath the earth, accompanied by flames rising beside it until it was running on land slowly until it met with the rest of the Dinozords. **"Jason, this is the Tyrannosaurs Rex Dinozord, the personal Zord of the Red Tyrannosaurs Ranger. It is able to use its large tail and head as a weapon as well as creating seismic blasts from its ferocious roar. Your Zord is the key to connecting the others, forming the head and torso of the Dino Megazord."**

"Now that is what I'm talking about! Now we have a fighting chance," Zack exclaimed with an exciting whoop.

"I never expected us to pull a Voltron but honestly, I should have considering all at our disposal here…" Billy chuckled out as he crossed his arms with a sparkle in his eyes, seeing the robotic wonders of all of the Dinozords.

Trini didn't say anything but the small smirk on her face could tell that she enjoyed this turn of events.

"Marvelous…" Were the only words that would come out of Kim's mouth, her eyes shining similar to Billy's at the sheer sight of the Dinozords.

"Zordon…How are we going to control these things?" Jason asked curiously.

**"When inside the cockpits of your Dinozords, you must take out your power coins which will turn into crystals which will be the key to making the Dinozords listen to your commands. All you must do is place the tip of the crystal into the slot on the right side of the console then the Dinozords will do the rest." **Zordon told him in a grandfatherly way.

Jason nodded in understanding as he gingerly reached for his morpher, gripping it in his hand. Seeing this, the other rangers took out theirs and with a look to his teammates; all five of them thrust their arms forward and with a shout of "It's Morphin time!"

With a flash of lightening, the teens were gone and once again, Earth's new defenders, the Power Rangers were had returned.

"Alright Rangers, lets show this animal what we can do!" Red exclaimed before all of them transported out of the Command Center and straight into their zords.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Rangers Personal Zords<span>_**

**_Power Rangers_**

(Theme of inside the Zords – Super Saiyan 3 theme from Dragonball Z Ultimate battle 22)

When the five appeared in their cockpits, All of them similar on the exception of their a glowing icon of their respective power coin insignia shining their respective colors on a wall behind them, all of the Rangers looking around with amazement.

"Guys, these chairs are leather…Leather! And it's soft too," Pink exclaimed with a quick clap.

"Yeah, it also has a rather nice stereo system in here too," Blue replied with a wistful tone, a smile on his face, leaning his right forearm on top of the console in front of him.

"Hey, focus you guys. We have the Minotaur to deal with," Red told them with a small chuckle.

"Let's hope these things can truly defeated it," Yellow said with a sigh, leaning her body back in her chair.

Overhearing this, Black shook his head and touched his console with a smile and said "Heh, you should trust these things Yellow. The old man wouldn't give us these nifty toys only to have them fail."

Yellow didn't respond to him but she did nod in agreement.

"Guys, the Minotaur is in range of our vision!" Blue exclaimed, seeing the beast swinging its club into a building nearby, shattering it completely from the strike.

"And he's causing a hell of a lot of damage," Black added with a narrow of his eyes.

"Then let's not waste any time and connect our zords," Red said before taking his power coin from his morpher which changed into a red crystal and with nod, he placed the crystal into a slot on the console which started to glow brightly.

Remembering Zordon's instructions, the four rangers took out their power coins which changed into crystals of their respective colors and placed the tip into the slot, making them all glow brightly.

Suddenly, Yellow's zord gave a brief growl as its legs sunk underneath its form, riding on the wheels that were on its legs and the tail of the zord turned until it was right against the tiger's back.

Blue's zord followed suit while the legs on Red's zord folded backwards, leaving metal nubs which connected to the slots on Blue and Yellow's zords then Black's zord split apart, from the back and collided with the back of Red's zord, giving Red's zord cannons for arms while the head of Black's zord connected to the chest of Red's zord and finally, Pink's zord flew behind the head of Red's Zord and landed on its shoulders, its chest resting against the back of the Zord's head and with each successful connection of the zords, blue electricity flowed around the connected joints.

Suddenly, the five rangers found themselves in a much larger cockpit together with Red sitting in between Black and Blue while Yellow and Pink sat behind Black and Blue, facing the consoles on the separate walls.

"Dino Megazord: Tank mode activated," A male robotic voice exclaimed in the cockpit, making the Rangers look around in confusion before shrugging.

"Well it isn't the Megazord I was expecting but no matter…Alright guys, let's get that beast!" Red said with a nod while tapping the console in front of him.

"Right!" The four other rangers before the Dino Megazord began firing its cannons at the unsuspecting Minotaur, hitting it square in the back, sending it falling into a building.

The Minotaur stood up and turned around to face the Dino Megazord and said "In Lady Rita's name, I will crush you rangers!" Before charging at the Zord but the rangers wasted no time in firing their weapons, hitting the beast in his chest repeatedly until it once again fell backwards on to the ground.

"Don't stop now guys!" Red exclaimed as the Zord kept firing, causing the Minotaur to scream out in pain as sparks flew from its body with every hit of the zord's lasers slamming into his body. "Alright guys, let's ram this monster!" Red said.

Yellow nodded and placed her hand on a black handle and moved it forward, causing the zord to drive forward and slam into the monster hard, making it fly back into the air where Black and Blue aimed their cannons at the flying Minotaur and fired them, hitting the Minotaur hard in the chest before he fell to the ground but the monster slowly started to stand up again.

"No matter what we attack it with, it keeps getting up!" Blue said with some annoyance in his voice.

_"Rangers!"_ Alpha's voice rang out into the cockpit, causing all of the ranger's heads to tilt up at his voice.

"Hello Alpha, what is going on?" Pink asked.

_"There is another form to the Dino Megazord remember?"_

Black let a grin form on his face as he recalled what Zordon had said about the zords and said "Yeah…Alpha is right! We have another mode to use…So let's use it!"

Red let his head turn to face the monster before narrowing his eyes at the intently for a moment before saying "You're right Black, let's kick this into overdrive. Dino Megazord enter battle mode now!"

(Theme of Dino Megazord – Abel theme from Ultra Street Fighter 4)

_"Megazord sequence has been initiated,"_ The voice said the cannon arms began to flip slowly into a compartment on the side as two black fists took the cannons spot as the arms.

Pink's zord suddenly flew off of the shoulders of Red's zord while Blue and Yellow's Zords slowly began to lift up off the ground until the entire Megazord was standing upright.

Pink's Zord flew around the zord for a moment before its head slide down into its chest while turning so the Zord's back was facing the monster while the chest of Red's zord lifted as the Tyrannosaurs head bent into its chest which then closed over the head, revealing a black and red robot head with a smooth grey steel plate where the mouth would be with a yellow spike on top of the head.

Once Pink's Zord connected to the chest of Red's zord, two red horns flipped onto the Robot's cheeks with a snap of blue electricity, causing its yellow eyes to glow red briefly before fading back to yellow, revealing the true form of the Dino Megazord. _"Megazord activated!"_ the voice chimed out before blue electricity flowed around the zord's body.

The monster gazed upon the Dino Megazord standing proudly in the streets of Angel Grove, streaks of blue electricity shooting in random parts of its body and merely grunted and said "You're still no match for me, no matter how many transformations that has! Lady Rita wants you dead; I will cause it in her honor!"

Then the monster ran forward with its club in the air, ready to swing it towards the zord but when it got close enough to take that swing, the zord caught it in its left hand and kicked it in the gut with its right leg, making the monster fly back.

But before the monster could get its bearings, the Megazord walked forward and started to punch the monster in its face repeatedly, making sparks rain down onto the streets below them before ducking a swing of the monster's club only to lunge up and head butt it, making the Minotaur stumble backwards.

The Minotaur walked forward swung his club at an angle but just as it came close, Black said "Time to bring forth the Mastodon shield!"

With a lift of its left arm, the head of the Black Mastodon Zord appeared in its hand to block the hit then pushed the club away and bashed the shield against the Minotaur's chest, making it stumble back.

"Well let's add a weapon to our shield! Power Saber!" Red screamed out and for a moment, nothing happened but then, a large blade descended blade first from the clouds of the sky and would have slammed into the street beneath them had the Megazord not caught the sword by its hilt with its right hand, the tip hovering over the pavement lightly.

With a twist of its hand, the sword was standing proudly in the air before it was bought down in an ark, hitting the Minotaur in its chest then following it up with sideways slash, sending tons of sparks flying from the monster's body.

With a turn, the Megazord bashed the Mastodon shield into the monster's chest then smacked it in the face, making it twirl to the ground but it quickly got back up and attempted to bash his club to the left side of the zord but once more, the shield blocked then pushed the blade away before hitting the monster with its elbow, causing it to step backwards and take the brutal onslaught of the zord's blade, sparks flying everywhere.

"Alright guys, let's finish off this loser for good," Yellow exclaimed to her teammates, the blade in the zord's hand beginning to glow heavily.

The monster, which was now covered in smoke, let out a large roar of anger as he gripped his club tightly, lifted it up in the air and swung it downwards but seeing this, the zord smacked the club away with the shield before the rangers said in unison "It's over! Thunder Power strike!"

With a powerful upward swing of the Megazord's blade, a large energy wave shot straight through the Minotaur's body and for a moment, all was still until the monster let out a loud, painful scream of "Lady Rita!" before falling backwards on the ground and exploding on impact, making the ground shake furiously.

With a short swing of the blade going left then right, The Dino Megazord slowly lowered its arms towards the ground, the tip of its blade gently scraping the ground as it posed, the sunlight reflecting off its head and with that, the rangers inside the cockpit stood up with a yell of Billyy and gave each other high fives.

"Rangers: Two, Rita, Zip!" Black chirped happily, sitting back in his chair but then he stilled in a sudden realization and asked in a shaky voice "Uh guys…What time is it?"

All of the other rangers looked at him with a tilt of their head. "Uh, we have no idea, why do you ask Black?" Pink asked softly, touching Black's tense shoulder.

"Because we need to get back to school…"

The remaining four rangers stilled in horror when they realized what this meant.

They were so in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove High<span>_**

**_Principal's Office_**

(Theme of Angel Grove High 2 – Want to be Close from Persona III)

"I cannot believe all five of you!"

The five battered teens, now dressed in fresh clothes looked up at their teacher, a plump middle age Caucasian woman with grey hair staring down at them with disappointment in her eyes, causing the teens to squirm lightly in their seats.

The moment the five of them came back into their classes, each of them were immediately sent back out to go to the principal's office where they all sat.

"I don't understand it. The five of you are usually prompt to your classes but to have all five of you being horrendously late at the same time is unacceptable! Not to mention the fact that a monster appeared. We all nearly had heart attacks when we realized you five were unaccounted for!" The principal yelled while smacking the ruler she held in her right hand onto her desk, causing Zack and Kim to flinch slightly.

"All of you, not only will all of your extracurricular activities will be canceled, all of you will have detention for the next two weeks!" Billy gasped in shock and Trini opened her mouth to dispute this rather brutal punishment for their first time offence but when she saw the stern look in her eyes, she paused and lowered her head with shame.

Jason, who saw Trini get shot down immediately caused him to inwardly think _'How the hell could we face that damn Minotaur but our principal instills fear within us?! Even Trini couldn't face her!'_ while also eyeing his principal warily.

From the look on the principal's face, nothing they could say or do could get her to understand why that had suddenly went missing and honestly, they had no answers. Like she said, they were always in class and did a lot of good charity work so they never had a reason to lie to them before now.

"Well what are you all waiting for?! Get to the detention room!" hearing their principal's sharp yelled caused all five of the teens to rise up from their seats immediately and run out of the room where all five of them walked down the halls with sullen looks.

"I can't believe it," Zack exclaimed in a whisper as he smacked his face with his right palm. "Detention! Two weeks of agonizingly boredom…..Especially after the intense fight we've just gotten through with. Talk about gratitude…The least we could do is not get detention for saving the city."

Trini, who had been listening to him merely rolled her eyes.

"Look, we aren't doing this for gratitude Zack," Trini started while glancing at his direction with a small glare, causing Zack to blink in surprise before giving her a wide, playful grin, momentarily causing Trini to pause in what she wanted to say to the Black Ranger but before she could say it, Jason stepped in.

"She's right. We're doing this to protect everyone. Not to gain any fame and fortune," Jason said while staring at the ranger with a stern voice, causing Zack to roll his eyes.

"Duh, I know that," Zack replied with a blank stare. "It still bites regardless…." Zack continued with a small sigh, kicking an non-existent rock while continuing to walk along with the team. "No painting or band class…" Zack sighed out.

"No Gymnastics practice," Kim murmured, disheartened.

"No Tech class…" Billy groaned out.

"No racing or martial arts," Jason groaned out while smacking his palm against his face.

"And no martial arts, poetry or singing classes…." Trini finished with a muted sigh, trying to hide her complete disappointment.

Catching what Trini said, Zack turned to her with a tilted head and asked "What, you take singing classes now?" Trini glared at Zack angrily, not wanting to divulge any more information that she accidentally let out during her bout in disappointment.

She did not want anyone to know of that yet.

"Ok, Ok….You don't have to tell me anything," Zack said, lifting both arms up in a surrendering motion before slipping his hands into his pockets with a shrug.

Jason merely sighed as he led his team down to the detention room.

Well…At least they had managed to save the city…And that counted for something…

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*Outro*<span>_**

_"You turn and see them in the sand…"_

_(Shows a starry night outside of the Command Center with Trini sitting on one of the large rocks in front of it, her yellow ranger suit on and her helmet sitting next to her right leg, her left leg resting on top of her right one)_

_"Your steps behind you and your hands are warm…They're tired and they're worn"_

_(Shows Kim slowly appear next to Trini, wearing her pink Ranger uniform, her helmet sitting on the right side of her body, her legs bent and resting against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, staring at the sky.)_

_"Footprints as far as you can see…This is who you are; you'll always be The One…" _

_(Shows Billy slowly appearing beside Kimon a rock formation that was lower than hers, wearing his blue ranger uniform, his helmet sitting right in front of his legs, his arms crossed in front of him as he gazed at the sky.)_

_"…The one to fare the storm."_

_ (Shows Zack slowly appearing standing beside Trini on a rock lower than hers, wearing his black ranger uniform, his helmet being cradled under his left arm as his foot resting on the rock below him with his right arm slung across it, leaning forward as he looked at the sky.)_

_"If it was up to you and you…You know that you would lose…"_

_(Shows Jason slowly appearing on a rock formation that was lower than Zack's and Billy's, wearing his red ranger uniform, his helmet sitting underneath his right leg which was bent back, resting on the wall behind him as his body was leaning on it as well, glancing at the stars above him.)_

_"If it was up to you, I know…You'd always choose…"_

_(Hearing their communicators beeping, the five look at their left wrists and with some hesitation, the five placed their helmets on their heads and when they were strapped, the five glanced at the sky one last time before they transported away in beams of light which was colored in their respective colors)_

_"…To…Continue…"_

* * *

><p>Rain: and that is where I will end this chapter. So how was the battles? Were they good or bad or what? Well the next chapter will be a little lackluster due to most of it being character development so until that chapter…<p>

Mario: See you next time.


	6. Chapter 5

Rain: Hello everyone, Rain here and I'm back to give a new chapter to you guys and this time, this chapter will be the first chapter to have my new Power Ranger opening so sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Intro<span>_**

_(Rita rises up from her canister with her monsters)_

_"Ah, after Ten-Thousand Years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth" _

_(The scene changes from Rita to the Command Center where two streaks of blue lighting hits the sides of an large plasma tube which forms Zordon)_

**_"Alpha, Rita's escaped. Recruit Five Teenagers with Attitude!"_**

_(Scene flashes again to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack being transported into the Command Center in streaks of Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black and when they appear, streaks of lighting cover their bodies, changing them from their civilian attires into the power rangers.)_

_(Brief flashes of the Dino Megazord rising from of the ground and a sign that has "Mighty Morphin" On the top in small letters and "Power Rangers" appearing in big bold gold lettering with a lightning bolt between the Words "Power" and "Rangers," the flashes finally stops on the "Power Rangers")_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_(Shows Jason training with Bruce to The Red Ranger_ _leaping into the air and slashing through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_ (Shows Trini meditating in the rose garden to the Yellow Ranger punching a putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick then scene changes to Zack flipping over a fence of a car dealership to the Black Ranger_ _jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of a putty.)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers…"_

_ (Shows Kim twisting in the air into the palms of her squad mates to The Pink Ranger bending backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid a strike by a putty then lifted her legs up, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin then scene flashes to Billy working on his computer before scene flashes to show the Blue Ranger giving a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side.)_

_"…You Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"_

_(The Final scene shows the five rangers standing side by side, With the Black Ranger standing sideways with his arms crossed, the Red Ranger with his arm point pointing in front of his body with his hand balled into a fist, Pink Ranger with her hands shaped as a heart, Yellow with her back turned and her arms crossed with her head looking back and Blue hunched forward with his left arm hanging in front of his body, their respective zords behind them but also a faint green mist seen wrapping around their legs.)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers <span>_**

**_Chapter Five_**

"Form up the Power Blaster!" Red exclaimed as he and the remaining rangers stood in a straight line, side by side as the monster they were currently facing, a skeleton with a black hat with a red strip and a feather in it as well as a red cape with black on the inside of it getting up off the ground, it's body smoking from the blow that was dealt while it tried to escape.

"Y-You can't hurt me. I am the magnificent Bones!" The monster exclaimed as it took a step backwards, fear in its glowing yellow eyes.

Changing his Power Axe to the Power Cannon, Black cocked it and said "Too bad spooky skeleton! Power Cannon!" before tossing it in the air.

"You had it coming! Power Bow!" Pink shouted enthusiastically while tossing her bow into the air, watching as the bow locks on the top of the Power Cannon horizontally.

"Time for you to pay for your magic tricks! Power Daggers!" Yellow shouted as she tossed both of her daggers into the air, both of them hooking underneath the bow on separate sides of the Power Cannon, the handles of her daggers facing forward.

"So time for us to show you a proper magic trick, Power Lance!" Blue shouted as he separated his lance and tossed them in the air, the two instantly going next to the power daggers on both sides of the cannon, the handles of the separated lance facing forward as well.

With a jump into the air, Red said "And that is to make you disappear! Power Sword!" Placing his blade on top of the bow, locking it in place.

Holding the Power Blaster in his hands, he landed on the ground and his team instantly came by his side, Black and Yellow on his left and Blue and Pink on his right, the rangers held the Blaster and before they fired, all of the rangers shouted "Now disappear! Fire!"

With the pull of the trigger, five beams of energy shot out from the power blaster and slammed against the monster, causing the monster to explode on impact until there was no trace for Rita to make the monster grow.

Blue, Pink and Black jumped up in the air with a victorious yell while Yellow turned her back with a cross of her arms, chuckling softly with Red lowering the Power Blaster down to the ground while punching the air then bending his arm so his fist was in front of the "lips" of his helmet as he said "Rack up another victory for the Rangers."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rita's Palace<span>_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

"Lady Rita. Keep calm now," Finster told his Empress while patting her hand softly, watching as Rita took deep, slow breathes.

Her eyes closed but she then snatched her hand away from the dog like monster and yelled "These Rangers are giving me a headache!" With the yell being so loud, it was close to shaking the entire room.

"This is the third monster I have lost to them!" She yelled out, fist slamming into the arm rest of her throne.

"I've had enough of them! It is time we take them out now!" Rita roared while scowling, her rather youthful face taking on a vicious scowl.

Finster, who was listening to her rant calmly, was struck with an idea. "Lady Rita…I think I know what we shall do about the Rangers."

Rita stared down the polite monster with a raised eyebrow and a curious expression, silently telling him to continue.

"Remember during the war on earth ten-thousand years ago?" Rita glanced away from the being and looked down at the planet Earth with a bitter scowl, her eyes taking on a hazy look as a brief flash of five silhouettes standing in front of a tall man with white hair, a white robe and piercing blue eyes, holding a blade in his left hand.

"I remember…That foolish Sage had Rangers back then as well…." She told Finster while turning her gaze back to the monster.

"And remember how we dwindled the Sage's forces from Five to just him?" Rita couldn't help but let a smirk form on her face at the memory before her eyes sparkled in realization.

"I realize what you are getting at Finster!" She stood up from her throne and looked towards the Earth but instead of the bitter look she had before, this one was more sinister but happy as well.

"The Ranger Killers…What better way to end these pesky rangers by sending the ones that have killed their predecessors…" She murmured softly, more to herself than to Finster.

It made perfect sense.

Instead of sending her weakest to battle, she should send her best troops to deal with these pesky, good for nothing Rangers instead of these half pint monsters to crush them before they truly became a threat.

"Finster! Bring me your Monster Book!" She had to wait a few minutes but then Finster was by her side in an instant, bowed on his left knee as he opened the book and lifted it up enough so she didn't have to bend over to see which monster from the "Ranger Killer" group she would choose first.

She then found the perfect one…For on the page of Finster's book was a black knight with golden trim around the edges of its armor, its helmet being the shape of a lion's head and beneath it was two glowing golden eyes as well as a long, golden bladed sword and black shield with three golden lions going across it in a straight line going down the shield

"The Knasty Knight…"

She closed her eyes as she remembered the Knight fighting against one of Zordon's Ranger from the sage's home planet that.

That ranger wore black spandex suit with white sleeves, a black wrist band that connected with the black gauntlets which had white gloves beneath them.

The ranger also wore black boots with a thick white lining the edge of the top of the boots and a thick white line going down the front of the boots, a white belt that arched down to a "V" shape when it hit the front of his waist, a white "V" shape going down the top of his chest and back with a black crest that held a silver "5" inside of it.

And finally, the black helmet the warrior had on his head had a white outline around the rectangle Visor.

The Black Ranger had fought fiercely with his long steel black pole but in the end, the knight had slain the Ranger but was soon killed by the sage's other rangers.

"Yes…Those Aura Rangers were powerful until Knasty Knight killed the Aura Black Ranger…" She then smirked and sat the book down. "Let's see if he can kill another Black Ranger."

Taking the book from Finster's hands, she sat it down and with a strong grip of her scepter, she began to murmur "Killer of the Black Ranger, I summon you from your book…Arise my Knasty Knight!" she thrusts her scepter out and watched as her gem began to glow brightly before shooting out a bolt of crimson lightening towards the picture of the knight in the book and with a sudden plum of red smoke.

When the smoke died down, she saw that the knight was kneeling on the ground with his head lowered then slowly, the Knight stood up and looked towards Rita and asked "…You have summoned me, Lady Rita?"

Rita could only smirk in reply.

"I have and I have an important mission for you…And it involves this ranger…"

Using her spells, Rita caused a large misty scene with the Black Ranger in battle and the knight snorted. "He is the new Black Ranger? He doesn't look like much, my lady," The knight said with a cross of his arms.

The form on the ranger was weak and not only that, he was barely holding that beautiful ax correctly. It made him angry to see such a powerful weapon in the hands of a novice.

Rita chuckled and turned to the knight and replied "I thought to so as well but take a look at these…." The scene on her large globe changed, revealing Black fighting a few putties then it flash forwarded to Black slamming his Axe into a monster that was made up of nothing but multi-colored eyeballs.

"While he is new, he is a formidable opponent to my warriors but he also seems to be the humor of this little group…Much like the Aura Black Ranger."

She smirked as she saw the Knight's golden eyes narrow beneath his helmet, a small grunt leaving his lips. "You take him down; the team will crumble as well."

The Knight balled up his fist. "When you send the next monster down, I will attack him and kill him…I swear on it, Lady Rita."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove <span>_**

**_Angel Grove Juice Bar_**

(Theme of Angel Grove Juice Bar– Want to be close from Persona III)

Zack was in a wonderful mood.

His birthday was this in a week, making him Seventeen and he figured he would celebrate with his friends but he had no idea what to do just yet…Then again, saving their city from Rita's monsters had been butting into his thoughts a lot lately.

It had been a full three weeks since him and his friends had become the Power Rangers and things were pretty awesome. For some strange reason, Rita seemed to only attack on a weekly basis which was good for them to still be active in their other activities.

After serving out their detention with the likes of Bulk and Skull, who he actually liked a lot due to their humor, the five decided that if a monster were to attack while they were in school, they would need to think of a real good excuse in case someone notices their missing.

Another thing they had realized was that their ranger powers helped them a lot more than they thought in battle. It had happened when Jason and Billy had gone into a spar…

It was a shock to see Billy so thoroughly trounced during that spar but the minute they morphed, Billy was matching Jason blow for blow with a good defensive wall and that wasn't just all they noticed.

Jason was busting out some martial arts moves that he didn't even know he could do as well as using his sword like it had been a part of his life since he was young.

It was then that Billy gave them a theory of how since they didn't know how to use their weapons and defend themselves properly yet, their power coins were basically using them as puppets to help them defend themselves in their fight against justice.

And it made sense to them all.

In their normal forms, they knew they could barely put up a fight against the putties and would stand no chance against the minotaur or that skeleton but when they were morphed?

They were busting out moves and taking down all challengers without a care in the world without really knowing how they were doing it and not only that, they knew how to use their weapons and the zords without truly knowing how.

So now that they had realized this, all of them decided that they would become better than what they were now. They would train to the point where the power coins would not need to use them as puppets to defend them.

But as of right now, Zack was not worried about that.

Right now, he was staring at Trini eating alone at the table but then he glanced at his longtime crush, the cuteness known as Angela being harassed by Skull, who was surprisingly alone this time.

Zack wanted to speak to her but when he glanced back at Trini, he felt himself sigh. He never knew why but he and Trini were best of friends at one point but now she barely spoke to him. He needed to at least speak to her a little bit.

Putting a smile on his face, Zack walked up to Trini and sat down next to her but before he said anything, a very sour Trini asked "What do you want?"

Zack paused a bit, his smile become a little more smaller before he said "Well as you know, It's about my birthday next week." Trini looked at Zack's smiling face and nodded with an uncaring look, taking a sip of her grape soda, wanting to hear what he had to say.

Zack was just about to open his mouth when he heard an enthusiastic "Hey guys!"

Zack and Trini, turned around to see Billy, Jason and Kim walking towards their regular table with their food in their hands "So, what were you two talking about over here?" Kim asked.

"Well. My birthday is next week on Saturday and Trini and I were about to toss around some ideas for what all of us are going to do," Zack replied with a wide smile, adding "Which you are also invited too, dear leader." Before taking a large bite of his hot Dog.

Jason opened his mouth to say "No" due to wanting them to train more on their abilities but as he looked at someone he considered a brother, he gave a smile as he said "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Making Zack smile more.

"So, what's the plan, Birthday boy?" Kim asked while sipping on her strawberry milkshake.

"Well…How about all of us go to the carnival," Trini suggested while sipping on her grape soda once again.

"That's a glorious Idea," Billy said while adjusting his glasses, smiling lightly as he added "But we should make a back-up plan in case something happens so…How about Roller skating? All of us know how to skate, right?"

Zack and Billy raised their hands but Jason and Trini looked sheepish while lowering their heads.

"I'll take that as a no," Kim said with a small giggle, eating her salad happily.

"Hm…How about a movie? I heard Power Punks Z comes out on your birthday, we can catch it in the morning," Jason suggested after taking a bite out of his sub.

"That does sound pretty cool too…" Zack said. "All of you guys ideas sound good. I kinda wish we could do it all."

That's when Kim, who had a huge cheesing smile on her face said "Zack man, who said we _can't_ do all those things?"

The rangers turned to her with looks of confusion on their faces and seeing them caused her to grin wider as she said "Guys, Zack's birthday is around the time we have both Friday and Monday off of school."

Zack's eyes suddenly started to shine as well, catching onto what Kim was about to say and added "And don't forget Kim, none of us have homework on that Friday from any of our classes…Except Mr. Wilson's class of course but it's pretty light."

The two then gave a wide smile and said in unison "So how about we have a sleep-over?"

The three rangers stared at the two for a moment as if they had gone insane but Jason found himself nodding his head, saying "You know what? That does sound like a good idea. My folks are going to be out of town and they hates when I'm by myself…"

"And my Dad doesn't mind where I go, as long as I am safe." Billy added with a small shrug.

"…My mom is pretty much the same way. I just have to check in every once in a while." Trini also added, tossing her empty can into a large garbage nearby, watching as it rolled around the edge of the can before falling inside, rolling her eyes as her table mates clapped in amusement.

"What about you Kim?" Kim stared at her teammates and lowered her head with a small sigh, stating "My dad doesn't mind but my mom might have an issue with it…"

The four gave a glance towards each other but then Jason was the one who said to the bummed Pink Ranger "Hey, no worries. Just ask your dad when your mom isn't home."

Kim nodded and looked up with a small smile and responded with "Alright…Then I can say, I'm on board as well." Zack couldn't help but grin happily at this. It had worked and with an added bonus.

He just prayed their other activates would take a break on that day but then he heard Billy say "Well…I suppose we better get to asking our folks…I don't want to do this behind their backs…Unlike other things."

The rest of the team had somber expressions appear on their faces when their knew job reared its head.

After their battle with the Mighty Minotaur, Zordon had finally laid down the ground rules, no one must know their secret identities as rangers, they must never escalate a fight by summoning their zords and they must never act out of vengeance, no matter what was done.

They had already dealt with the secret identities on their part and understood the latter two but the issue then Jason bought up a point he truly didn't want to bring up

Their parents.

Their parents knew nothing about them being rangers and they all knew right off the bat that not telling their parents was a really bad idea.

What if one of them would die during a battle with Rita's forces?

What would they tell the parents of that ranger?

Or if they all fell in battle and somehow demorphed?

Their folks would not only find out their secret that way but it would be worse if they died and then demorphed, making it even worse for their parents.

They explained this to Zordon, who merely replied that if they found out under dire circumstances then it was fine but they could not tell them their secret.

They now had to be really careful about how things would be done when in Ranger form…And speaking of Rangers…Their communicators chimed a small tune, causing them to look at each other before Jason lifted up his left wrist, pressed a button then say "Jason here?"

_"It's Alpha! There are two monsters and a band of putties in Angel Grove's national park! Ay, Ay, Aiiii!" _

Knowing his team heard, the five nodded and quickly tossed some bills on the table and ran out of the juice bar, not aware that someone was watching them very closely.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Angel Grove<em>**

**_Angel Grove National Park_**

Appearing in their respective colors, the five teens, now in their ranger attires looked around the area where they landed and noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary but they didn't rule it out just yet.

Alpha was never wrong when the city was being attacked so they found no reason not to trust him now.

"Did we come to the right part of the park?" Yellow asked while pulling out her Blade Blaster and placing it on her right shoulder, turning to Red, who had also pulled out his Blade Blaster.

"I'm sure we did…This is awfully strange…" Red murmured in response while looking to his left.

"All I know is that we have to end this before lunch is over. God knows we can't afford the "Work-in-ator" Wilson yelling at us again. I barely managed to talk myself out of detention," Black whined lightly but his voice was more humorous than anything else.

"Speak for yourself pipsqueak. One more time he yells, I'm out of my next match-up." Red replied, only to get smacked in the back of the helmet by Black for the "pipsqueak" remark but he still laughed from this.

Meanwhile, Pink had walked a little ways away from the team and moved a large rose bush that was in the away, only to get blasted by a laser beam in the chest, sending her soaring backwards and landing on the ground, hard.

"Pink!" The four rangers yelled out before all of them ran to her side, with Red being the only one to kneel by her side.

"Are you alright?" Red asked with a worried tone.

Pink nodded and with help from Red, she was back on her feet. "I'll be ok Jason..." She murmured as the five of the watched as a blank, white monster with one large dark green eye and a mouth walk out from the bush and said "Hello Rangers, I am the Cyclops and you are all dead!"

With those brief words, the Cyclops fired a large laser from its eye towards the five but all of them rolled out of the way before Blue and Pink leapt in the air and delivered a kick to the monster's chest then Red, Yellow and Black flew over the two rangers and fired their blasters, making sparks fly from the monster's chest before falling to the ground. The monster suddenly got back on its feet and pointed at the five Rangers while saying "Putty Patrol! Attack!"

Suddenly, twenty putties came flipping over more bushes then charging towards the Rangers who instantly began firing their Blade Blasters, nailing the five in the chest but without any warning, A black blur came flying out of a bush, slamming into the Black before disappearing in a black and gold flash.

"Black!" The four screamed out in terror at their friend suddenly being attacked then disappearing but they returned their attention to the putties and began fighting them off while Cyclops watched and laughed, saying "You have yourselves to worry about right now!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Unknown World<span>_**

With a gold and black explosion, Black fell to the oddly colored gold ground beneath him.

When Black got onto his feet, he looked up to see a pitch black sky with golden stars flickering above him. He wanted to say how cool this looked but he was more concerned about where he was and how he got here.

Without warning, he felt himself getting kicked by two feet in his back, making him stumble forward but he quickly turned around to fire his blade blaster only to be struck in the chest by a the Knight's sword, making sparks fly from his chest.

But the Knight was fast.

The knight quickly bought Black closer and bashed him in the helmet with his shield, causing Black to fall backwards but Black fired his blaster and managed to hit the Knight in the chest, causing brief sparks to fly from its body but it didn't look harm.

"You're skills as Black Ranger are weak," The Knight commented while watched Black stand on his feet and change his blaster to its blade mode and point it at the knight.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that?!" Black exclaimed with anger in his voice.

The knight chuckled and pointed his sword towards Black and replied ominously low…"I am the Knasty Knight, The killer of Zordon's Black Aura Ranger and your murderer as well, Black Mastodon Ranger."

Black scowled beneath his helmet and charged forward and slashed his blade towards the knight but said knight lifted up his shield to block the blow then kick Black in his right knee, making Black fall onto one knee but he quickly swept the feet of the knight, making his enemy fall before rolling out of the way, revert his blade to its blaster form then summoning his Power Axe.

"You aren't killing any Black Ranger today! I'll make sure of it!" Black exclaimed, watching the Knight raise to his feet with a chuckle and with a brief glare shared, the two charged forward.

* * *

><p>Rain: And I will end it there. What will happen on the next chapter? Well, only one way to find out. Until then, This is Lingering sentiment, signing off.<p>

Mario: See you next time


	7. Chapter 6

Rain: And here comes another chapter. I've been cranking them out pretty fast haven't I? Meanwhile, I have a challenge for all of you at the end of this chapter so…

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers <span>_**

**_Chapter Six_**

Yelling, the four rangers were sent flying into the air with sparks coming out of their chests due to the laser blast that had come from Cyclops' eye, causing them to crash brutally on the ground.

The Putties had been defeated quickly but the monster proved to be a challenge due to its laser eye as well as its shocking proficiency in hand to hand combat and after they had managed to get the upper hand, the Cyclops had blasted them to high hell.

"Well this is most unfortunate," Blue uttered in pain as he moved to his feet.

"First Black gets kidnapped and now we're getting our collective butts whooped," Pink uttered in annoyance while hoisting herself to her feet.

"Of all the times for Black to be taken…" Yellow growled out while using a tree to help her get upon her feet.

"This is not looking too good for us gang. This monster is far tougher than Multi- eye, Bones and Minotaur..." Red muttered as he stood up of the ground, summoning his power sword to his side.

Hearing this, Cyclops let out a cocky bark of a laugh while pointing at the leader of the rangers, quickly stating "Bones was always the weakest Lady Rita's monster army! Every monster you all have faced pales in comparison to me!"

When the monster began to laugh, Red found himself getting annoyed by the laugh and threw his blade, blade first towards the monster, who was immediately struck in the chest by it, making the monster fly backwards.

Seeing this, Blue and Yellow got up off the ground and charged past Red and kneed the monster's face when he was getting up, making the monster slide back on its ass from the impact but then Red, ducked to reveal Pink holding her bow with three arrows in it.

The monster didn't even have time to scream as the three arrows were shot, piercing his left shoulder, the right side of his shoulder and finally, right in the stomach, causing a mass array of sparks to fly from the impact points of the arrows.

After Pink had taken her shot, Red pulled out his blade blaster and started to fire his blaster, striking the monster relentlessly in the chest and seeing their leader blasting the monster, Yellow and Blue took out their own blade blasters and fired them as well, striking their opponent as well until the monster finally had enough and unleashed a fully charged red laser beam from its eye, hitting all of the Rangers as well as sending them backwards into the air.

The Cyclops, heavily wounded from the attacks delivered to him fell on his left knee while clutching his chest, panting heavily as he did so.

"Y-You rangers impress me. I haven't been in such pain since the war for earth ten-thousand years ago…" The monster had murmured under his breath as he rose to his feet only to stumble backwards, his large, single eye watching as the four Rangers stood up across from him but the moment they stood up, he charged towards them, its arms outstretched and his hands in a clawing position.

Yellow was the first one the met the monster head on, ducking the wild swing of the monster's right hand and went to kick his stomach but the Cyclops caught her leg and forced it back and punched her in the helmet before kicking her chest then with a turn, the Cyclops kicked the charging Pink in stomach as hard as possible but kneeing the helmet and punching the ranger back into a tree.

Cyclops was going to cheer in victory but he was tackled by Blue who continued to run before slamming the monster into a tree so hard, the monster went straight through it but the Cyclops wrapped his arm around Blue's neck then hoisted the ranger off of his feet then fell backwards, implanting Blue's head into the ground before sliding from Blue's grasp with a laugh.

The monster instantly blocked Red's punch with his forearm and kicked the ranger in the stomach then elbowed the ranger in the back when Red hunched over, making the Ranger fall to the ground then kicked Red hard in the stomach, causing the leader to skid backwards on the ground but Red rolled on around and got onto his feet but was met with the right hook of Cyclops', making him spin to the ground.

"I am unbeatable!" The monster yelled out in victory with a loud bark of a laugh as he turned around and began to thrust his hands into the air, whooping loudly but he was completely unaware of Yellow pulling out her blaster from her holster and aims it right at the back of monster's defenseless head, which curiously had another eyeball on it but it was much smaller and closed.

Closing one eye, she gripped the weapon tightly and took the shot.

When the beam of energy slammed into the back of the monster's head, he let out an agonizing scream of pain before the beam of energy shot out the front of the monster's head, meaning that the beam of energy went out of his eye and for a moment, the monster stood still but then the monster sunk to its knees then fell face first and exploded on impact.

He didn't even see it coming.

Yellow forced herself to her feet and smirked beneath her helmet, just as the other rangers were getting up as well. "You did it Yellow!" Pink exclaimed while giving Yellow a powerful hug. Yellow seemed to squeak in surprise when Pink had done this but that's when she found out that Pink had a strong grip because she could not breath.

Pink carefully let go of her fellow Ranger and giggled softly and rushed out a quick "Sorry" Before all of them realized something very important.

Black was still gone, which Blue was the first to comment on. "Guys, we shouldn't be celebrating! Black was kidnapped before our battle!" Yellow looked down with a scowl on her face, trying to think of a solution with Red following her example but it was Pink who responded to Blue with "I think we should head to the Command Center. Maybe Zordon can help us."

The three stared at her for a moment before Red said "Pink, you're a genius! Why didn't we think of that before?" unknowingly to everyone, Pink's face heated up at her leaders words and it took all of her power now to grab the sides of her helmet in a flustered manner.

With a nod, the four placed their hands on their power morphers and transported out from the park, hoping to find their friend before something sinister could happen to him…If it didn't already.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rita's Palace<span>_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

"No!" Rita screamed out in seething anger, slamming her scepter onto the floor.

She couldn't believe it.

One of her strongest monsters had been defeated once again but then a smirk formed on her face. She still had just enough energy left in her gem to bring her monster back to life and make it grow.

Taking her scepter in her hands, she said "You have fallen my Cyclops but it is time for you to come back! Now my mighty scepter, make my monster grow!"

With that shout, Rita launched her scepter down to earth with a smirk on her face. She knew that despite them defeating the monster their own size, they could not defeat him at full size and with the Black Ranger in combat, they would be much weaker.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove<span>_**

**_The Command Center_**

"This has got to be the most stressful day we've encountered thus far," Billy announced as he leaned on a console that was in front of the team's mentor, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

After their battle with the Cyclops, the four had returned to the Command Center, still in their ranger suits (sans helmets) to look for their missing ranger but just as they arrived, they found out that the Cyclops had returned and was in his larger form.

Trini was irate.

"Man, what a perfect time for Zack to disappear on us!" She exclaimed with annoyance while motioning to the Cyclops walking around, blasting the various warehouse buildings around him.

Jason glanced at Trini for a brief moment, a little confused as to why she was blaming Zack on him being kidnapped during battle. "Surely you aren't blaming Zack on being _kidnapped_ are you?" Jason asked her with a quirk of his eyebrow

"I'm not blaming him…" Trini said with a cross of her arms. "I'm blaming his luck."

"What does his luck have to do with anything Trini?" Jason asked with narrowed eyes.

"Think about it, whenever we needed him around, something takes him away," Trini replied with a frown.

"You can't blame him for that. It's not his fault he was kidnapped. It could have happened to any one of us," Jason told her sternly, his arms crossed against his broad chest.

"Yeah but it happened to him," Trini said with her own narrowed eyes. "We don't even know if we can form the Dino Megazord without him at the helm of his zord."

Jason opened his mouth but then shook his head. He really didn't understand why Trini was so sour about Zack being kidnapped. I mean, sure they had a pretty rocky friendship due to their clashing personalities but that didn't mean she could be mad at him while he was in danger.

Deciding to deal with it later, Jason turned to Zordon and asked "Is there any chance we can form the Megazord with Zack being absent?"

**"Unfortunately, there is not. Zack must be present to summon his zord, Anyone outside of being the Black Ranger would not be able to control the power the Mastodon zord commands,"** Zordon answered, causing Jason to growl a little.

Surely, Zordon could have made a failsafe if something like this was to occur and for him to not foresee this made no sense to the ranger that he didn't see something like this coming.

Taking a deep breath, Jason said "Well regardless, we need to do the best we can and stop that monster from destroying our city."

All was silent in the command center until Billy turned to Zordon and asked "What if we were able to find Zack by using his power coin?"

Kim turned to her friend and asked "What do you mean by that?"

Billy turned to her and said "Well, you guys remember how we were transported here when we first became rangers?" Seeing his friends nod, Billy turned to Zordon and Alpha and asked "Now how did you guys accomplish this?"

"Well…" Alpha said nervously, turning his head up to Zordon as if he was asking permission to tell them and once Zordon nodded his approval, Alpha turned to Billy and answered "Well…When we need to transport someone, we lock onto the energy of that person and break down their DNA into particles of energy which we then use to take them to our location of choice…"

Billy nodded his head at this and asked "Now my next question is this and this is to you, Zordon. If there was a time where we are unable to transport here, is there anything that could harm us if we need to get inside?"

**"Of course not," **Zordon answered the glasses wearing teen, a knowing smile on his face.

"And why is that?" Billy asked.

**"It is due to the fact that the DNA from you and your fellow rangers being have been labeled as acceptable entrants to our system."** Billy smiled at this.

It was exactly as he thought.

"So wouldn't it be possible that you guys have Zack's DNA in your system somewhere to forcibly transport him back here if need be?" Billy asked softly, causing all of his friends to glance at him in surprise.

Why hadn't they thought of that?

"Zordon, that may just work!" Alpha exclaimed before moving to the console on the left side of the room and pressing a few buttons on it but after a few seconds, the lights in the command center dimmed but as they did, the viewing globe lit up brightly before an image was seen through the white static within it.

The image was of the Black Ranger battling a knight and being struck by the knight's shield but as the sparks flew from Black's body, the image quickly faded back into the static.

"We don't have a clear enough reach around the universe to get a clear enough signal," Alpha said to both the rangers and Zordon, with the latter closing his eyes in thought but once again, the blue ranger had an idea.

"What if we were to use a power coin as a conduit to transfer energy from it into your systems to be able to broaden the searching capabilities to get a clear reading on Zack's DNA? Is that possible?" Billy asked.

Slowly, Kim and Jason turned to Trini, wanting her to transfer his words into something they could understand. "He's wondering if we are able to use the power coin to give more energy to their systems to broaden the search horizon to find Zack."

Jason and Kim nodded while both saying "Ah…" seemingly understanding her words.

"Is it possible?" Billy asked.

**"It is possible but for that, we will need one of you to stay behind to supply the power," **Zordon announced.

"Seeing as it was I that supplied the idea that I will be the one to help," Billy answered before removing his power coin from his morpher, causing his ranger suit to dissolve into blue and white lightning then handing it to Alpha, who shuffled away.

**"Rangers, try and hold off the monster as long as possible, your fellow rangers will join shortly,"** Zordon told the three rangers.

The three rangers nodded before Jason took out his morpher and yelled "Back to action!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove<span>_**

**_Downtown_**

(Theme of monster rampage – Crush U Up – Theme of Samoa Joe)

When the rangers landed on the roof downtown, they could hear the screams of the people below them as the Cyclops trampled the ground beneath it. "Run humans!" the monster roared out before shooting out a power laser beam, causing a building to evaporate before their eyes.

"Damn it! He's destroying the place!" Yellow yelled out as she clenched her fists in fury.

"Which is why we can't waste time! We need Megazord power now!" Red yelled out while reaching his hand out to the sky. Just a few seconds later, the roar of his personal zord rang out in the air and turning around and seeing the Tyrannosaurs, Saber-tooth tiger and Pterodactyl charging towards them.

"Let's get to it!" Red said to his fellow rangers before all three of them jumped in the air and transported into their respective zords. Once the three were inside, the three pulled out their power coins and formed the power crystals and placed them into their holding spots, quickly giving them control of their zords.

"Alright guys, we need to do as much damage as possible to this thing until we can form the Megazord," Red told the two rangers.

"Understood Red," Pink said with a tone of determination.

Yellow stayed quiet for a moment before saying "Understood…"

Red took a deep breath before whispering to himself "Stay safe Zack…We'll see you soon…." Red's head then rose up as he shouted "Here we come Cyclops!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Unknown dimension<span>_**

**_Black Ranger_**

With a shower of sparks, Black fell to the ground back first, groaning in pain as he looked up at his opponent who was stalking closer, holding his chest in pain.

"You have lost Black Ranger," Black heard the knight murmur softly as he scrambled backwards to get some distance away from him and the knight but his foe continued to advance towards his downed form but he then felt his hand scrap against his discarded blaster.

The Knight continued to advance over the weakened Black Ranger's body until Black had finally stopped moving, his chest heaving heavily. "The Empress told me that you were a challenge but she was wrong…" The Knight told him, finally standing above his body with his sword in hand.

"This battle was a disappointment but the only prize I can claim from this is that I have killed two Black Rangers…I suppose its destiny..." The knight slowly lifted his blade up and held it in the air, ready for the final swipe.

"Now it is time for you to die...Goodbye, Black Ranger!"

(Theme of Zack – I get wet from Andrew W.K)

"Not today!" Black yelled as he took the chance to lift his hand off the ground and fire his blaster, beams of energy striking up the body of Knasty Knight until it hit his face, causing large amounts of sparks to shower Black's helmet.

Black swiftly got to his feet as the knight stumbled back in pain and delivered a hard punch to the knight's face before kicking him in the stomach, making the knight stumble backwards.

_(You watch what I say,_

_ (Watch what I Say),_

_ Watch what I do._

_ Because I really don't care,_

_ I really don't care,_

_ I know you're trying to get somewhere.)_

The knight moved forward to slice the ranger but Black changed his blaster into the blade mode and blocked the sword and pushed it away to kick the side of the knight's head, sending the knight falling to the ground.

Narrowing his eyes, Black leapt up to try and pierce the knight through but the knight rose to his feet quickly and blocked it with his shield. The knight shoved Black away and quickly moved it aside to slice at the ranger but Black's blade clashed against it hard, causing the knight's blade to fly from his hand and land in the gold smoke.

_(You watch what you say,_

_ (Watch what I do),_

_ I'm gonna get on you._

_ I really don't care,_

_ I really don't care,_

_ You're never gonna go nowhere.)_

Black quickly took advantage of knocking the sword away and kicked the shield to the side before stabbing his blade through the armor of the knight and right in the stomach, causing a large amount of sparks to fly from the wound. The knight let out a bellowed yell and slammed his fist right into the face of Black, causing the ranger to fly backwards while making him let go of the blade.

_(((I Get Wet)_

_ I Get Wet…when the party is dying_

_ I Get Wet…without even trying.)_

The knight stumbled backwards and pulled the blade out from his stomach, growling from the pain and once it was free, the knight let out a furious shout and ran towards Black.

_I Get Wet [x8]_

_ I Get Wet whenever you're trying_

_ I Get Wet when I know that you're dying.)_

Seeing the knight coming, Black summoned his power axe into his hand and swung it upwards while the knight swung downwards, causing Black and Knasty Knight to clash their respective weapons against the other.

_(I Get Wet [x8])_

With fire in their eyes, the two combatants pushed against their weapons for a moment then pulled away with the knight sneaking in a swipe of his blade towards Black, who was struck in the chest, causing him to stumble but then the knight threw the blade at Black's chest, causing the ranger to be sent spiraling to the ground with sparks accompanying his spinning form.

_(You're making wars,_

_ You're breaking doors,_

_ And now you're on the floor)_

The knight summoned his sword back into his hands while Black grabbed his own sword and returned it to its blaster form while dismissing his axe for now and saw the knight's foot coming down to stomp on his head.

_(I really don't care,_

_ I really don't care._

_ I know you're tryin' to get somewhere.)_

Black rolled out of the way of the Knight's foot which was going to step on him and quickly got up and fired his blaster at the knight who blocked it with his shield.

_ (You watch what I say,_

_ (Watch what I say),_

_ Watch what I do.)_

With a roar, Knasty Knight slashed his blade downwards, causing a gold wave of energy flew from the knight's blade and struck Black in his right hand, forcing him to drop his blaster but he quickly summoned his axe and charged forward and swung his axe down at the knight, who blocked it with his shield.

_( Because I really don't care,_

_ I really don't care,_

_ You're never gonna go nowhere.)_

"You continuing to fight is pointle-" The knight was rudely interrupted with a hard head butt from Black, who quickly followed it up with three strikes to the Knight's chest with his axe before ending it with a side kick to the head, making the knight fall to the side on one knee.

_((I Get Wet),_

_ I Get Wet…when the party is dying_

_ I Get Wet…without even trying._

_ I Get Wet [x8])_

The knight had looked up to face his target but instead, he was met with the cannon end of Black's weapon and had he not lifted up his shield in time, Black's point blank blast would have killed him but due to the close range of the attack, the Knasty Knight was sent flying back, his shield now in shards.

_ (I Get Wet when I know that you're dying_

_ I Get Wet without even trying_

_ I Get Wet [x8])_

Black swung his axe over his shoulder and thumbed the right side of his helmet then pointed at the knight while saying in a mocking tone "You've lost Knight, you continuing this fight is pointless."

The Knight rose to his feet with a chuckle and tossed the handle of his destroyed shield while saying "It seems we are tied, Black Ranger but I see the weakness in you...You only have so much time before you run out of power while mine is infinite."

Black didn't respond but he knew the knight was right. He really didn't have a lot left after his second wind and knew that this had to end as quickly end.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove<span>_**

**_Command Center_**

"Look, the picture!" Billy exclaimed while looking at the viewing globe. The image of Black and the Knight was getting clearer with each passing second.

_(I Get Wet…when I know that you're dying,_

_ (I Get Wet)._

_ I Get Wet…without even trying._

_ I Get Wet [x8])_

"When we have a clear picture, his signal is strong enough to transport him," Alpha said while pulling a lever up, causing the picture to fluctuate wildly before becoming crystal clear.

"There, we have a perfect lock!" Billy exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Unknown dimension <span>_**

**_Black ranger_**

_((I Get Wet when I know that you're dying_

_ I Get Wet...without even trying_

_ I Get Wet [x8])_

"You sense it too don't you? That this is the end of our duel…" The knight asked while standing up on his feet, his blade glowing ominously.

"I do…" Black whispered before gripping the hilt of his ax. "So this is how we will end it. One strike with nothing held back. Then, and only then will we see who wanted this victory more!" Black exclaimed while moving his axe from his shoulder, gripping the handle of his axe with both hands.

_((I Get Wet),_

_ I Get Wet…when the party is dying_

_ I Get Wet…without even trying._

_ I Get Wet [x9])_

Chuckling, Knasty knight gripped the hilt of his blade with both hands and shifted his stance while saying "I couldn't have suggested it better. Very well, we will end it your way..." Black mirrored his opponent's movements while sweat dripped down his face.

_((I Get Wet when I know that you're dying_

_ I Get Wet...without even trying_

_ I Get Wet [x9])_

Everything was quiet in the area, the two enemies glaring each other down before the two ran towards each other, letting out a fierce roar and with a mighty downward swing from Knasty Knight and a powerful upward swing from Black, the two were struck each other hard before sliding to a stop.

_(Song ends)_

The two stood in total silence but then the knight fell to his left knee as sparks repeatedly flew from his body but he was otherwise well, despite his injuries.

Black on the other hand was not.

With a gasp filled with pain, the power ax slipped from Black's hands before disintegrating into purple particles and with a single step forward, tons of sparks flew from Black's body as black lightning shot out from Black's body to the area around him, accompanied by his screams of pain.

Then after ten seconds of his agony, all of it stopped.

Slowly and silently, Black fell to his knees and demorphed to his human state before falling down face first, his side bleeding lightly.

Knasty knight turned around and walked towards the human and watched as his opponent feebly got on his knees and with a sneer, he kicked Zack in the stomach, causing the human to flip over on his back.

"It looks like I wanted it more…" The knight said softly while lifting up his blade. "I will admit, you were stronger and trickier than your Aura counterpart but as I said, destiny was on my side today…Goodbye, Black Ranger."

Zack watched helplessly as his opponent's blade came swinging down to him but before it could connect, Zack disappeared in a black flash of energy.

Seeing that his blade hit nothing but the ground, Knasty Knight was shocked.

His opponent just disappeared out of nowhere.

"H-How is that…How is that possible?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove<span>_**

**_Command Center_**

Appearing in a black flash, Zack appeared laying down on the ground with one eye staring at the star filled ceiling above him.

What had happened?

It was then he took stock of where he was.

He saw turned his head and saw the worried expressions on Zordon and Billy's faces staring at his direction.

He was back at the command center.

He was still alive!

"Zack!" Billy exclaimed as he rushed towards Zack and helped him up to his feet, causing Zack to wince in pain. "Are you alright my friend?" Billy asked with worry filled in his voice as he took stock of his friend.

Zack merely smiled at Billy and nodded his head and asked "Were you the ones that got me out of there?"

Seeing his friend nod with worry in his watering blue eyes made him merely smile and embrace his friend, causing Billy to squeak in surprise. "Thanks…I was nearly a goner…" Zack whispered before leaning back on the console behind him and adding "I don't know how you guys did it but thank god you guys did…"

"We are certainly glad we managed to reach you before you perished…" Billy whispered while adjusting his glasses, trying to will down the small blush that appeared when his friend hugged him so suddenly. "And I'm sorry to say this but we need to get moving again. The others are facing off against the Cyclops and they need our help."

"Well…so much for rest but it beats being in a permanent state of it," Zack said with a light smile but then pulled out his morpher and together, he and Billy shouted "It's Morphin time!"

(Theme of Morphing - Infinity Mijinion Stage from Megaman X6)

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

The moment Zack and Billy shouted this out, both of them found themselves floating side by side in the dark void with their bodies glowing purple and blue respectively before their respective colored orbs appeared before them.

Together, the two grasped the orb and crushed it in their hands, causing black, blue and white lightning encased them both and after five seconds, the two landed on the ground which was a mix of the desert and the icy tundra and with a blast of lightning, the Black Ranger and the Blue Ranger were kneeling side by side.

The two then hit the back of their hands to the other and then posed with their respective personal weapons as the Mastodon and Triceratops appeared behind them, with a purple outline and blue outline around them respectively and while the Mastodon blew its trunk loudly, the Triceratops roared.

With the two now morphed, Black and Blue immediately transported out of the Command Center and into their respective zords.

"Now let's get to the others and stop that damn thing!" Black yelled.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove<span>_**

**_Downtown_**

"Damn it!" Yellow yelled as her zord slammed onto its side, scraping against the ground hard. The battle between the three zords and the monster were not going so well.

While Pink's zord was able to give cover fire from the air, the monster was taking them down bit by bit. They truly needed their other two teammates before things were to become worse.

"Are these the mighty rangers my Lady Rita have spoken about?!" Cyclops asked while slamming his right foot on the downed zord of the Red Ranger.

Before he could speak another word, the monster was suddenly hit hard from behind, sending him slamming into a building face first, causing it to crumble beneath him.

"Blue! Black!" Pink yelled out in excitement as she flew above them.

"Our apologies fellow rangers," Blue started off.

"But we always have to make an entrance!" Black added with a wide grin while his zord blew its trunk in victory. "Now let's form the Megazord and go home!"

Red let his head turn to face the monster before narrowing his eyes at the intently for a moment before saying "You're right Black, let's kick this into overdrive. Dino Megazord enter battle mode now!" Red took the red crystal and placed the crystal into a slot on the console which started to glow brightly.

(Theme of Dino Megazord II– Danger Zone from Persona 3 Portable)

"Ready, set armed!" The four rangers shouted while they took out their crystals of their respective colors and placed the tip into the slot, making them all glow brightly.

Suddenly, Yellow's zord gave a brief growl as its legs sunk underneath its form, riding on the wheels that were on its legs and the tail of the zord turned until it was right against the tiger's back.

Blue's zord followed suit while the legs on Red's zord folded backwards, leaving metal nubs which connected to the slots on Blue and Yellow's zords then Black's zord split apart, from the back and collided with the back of Red's zord, giving Red's zord cannons for arms while the head of Black's zord connected to the chest of Red's zord and finally, Pink's zord flew behind the head of Red's Zord and landed on its shoulders, its chest resting against the back of the Zord's head and with each successful connection of the zords, blue electricity flowed around the connected joints.

Suddenly, the five rangers found themselves in a much larger cockpit together with Red sitting in between Black and Blue while Yellow and Pink sat behind Black and Blue, facing the consoles on the separate walls.

"Dino Megazord: Tank mode activated," A male robotic voice exclaimed in the cockpit before saying "Megazord sequence has been initiated."

The cannon arms began to flip slowly into a compartment on the side as two black fists took the cannons spot as the arms.

Pink's zord suddenly flew off of the shoulders of Red's zord while Blue and Yellow's Zords slowly began to lift up off the ground until the entire Megazord was standing upright.

Pink's Zord flew around the zord for a moment before its head slide down into its chest while turning so the Zord's back was facing the monster while the chest of Red's zord lifted as the Tyrannosaurs head bent into its chest which then closed over the head, revealing a black and red robot head with a smooth grey steel plate where the mouth would be with a yellow spike on top of the head.

Once Pink's Zord connected to the chest of Red's zord, two red horns flipped onto the Robot's cheeks with a snap of blue electricity, causing its yellow eyes to glow red briefly before fading back to yellow, revealing the true form of the Dino Megazord. "Megazord activated!" the voice chimed out before blue electricity flowed around the zord's body.

"By the way," Pink started slowly, concern in her voice as she turned her head to Black, who was sitting beside her. "What took you so long?"

"Long story…" Black replied with a sigh. "Let's kick some ass then I'll tell you guys what happened."

"Enough talk. Let's get him!" Red shouted.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rita's Palace<span>_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

"No…" Rita said in shock as she stared at the Megazord.

She was so sure that her knight was able to get the job done and yet their Megazord was complete.

No, perhaps that damn Zordon had a failsafe in case one of the rangers went missing.

That had to be the case, there was no way that her knight could have been defeated.

Hearing a portal being opened behind her, she saw her knight walking out of it with a perplexed look on his face and it made her feel as if something was wrong.

"I have returned from battle milady," The knight said while kneeling to her.

"Welcome back my Knight. Was your mission successful?" She asked while moving him up to his feet. The knight looked to the side in thought before lowering his head.

"The battle was mine, milady but in the end, he was transported when I was going to land the final blow," He told her with regret in his voice. Rita looked to her orb and saw the ranger's Megazord and the Cyclops and gave a sigh of annoyance but as she looked at the knight, she saw his light blue blood flowing from various parts of his body, especially from his stomach.

She knew that he should be punished but he was one of her strongest fighters next to Goldar and it wouldn't feel right to hurt him for the rangers finding a way to free his opponent. "It is ok, my knight. Do not look at me as if you failed. You were merely delayed in your objective, something I will forgive you for. Now go rest and heal."

The Knight nodded and walked off, his light blue blood dripping down to the ground behind him. Turning around, she narrowed her eyes as the Cyclops and the Megazord doing battle.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove<span>_**

**_Downtown_**

"Take this!" The Cyclops screamed while shooting out a powerful beam of energy from its eye.

The Megazord immediately shielded the energy with the Mastodon shield but the energy was slowly skidding backwards but then the Megazord began to move forward against the energy.

During the intense battle, the rangers had summoned the Power Saber in an effort to defeat it but they were quickly blasted away into a building before they could grab it.

This monster was giving them quite the headache.

"Man, he's given us no breathing room at all to get the Power Saber," Yellow said with a frown on her face.

"There must be some way to stop him…Some laser on us or missiles or something," Pink said with a solemn tone in her voice.

It was then that both Yellow and Blue's eyes widened, realization within them. "Wait, we can use the laser canons on my zord to hit him!" Yellow said to her team with excitement in her voice.

"And I can use my own twin laser canons on my zord to provide fire as well," Blue added as well with an enthusiastic nod.

Red nodded and said "Black put some power into the Megazord's legs. It's time to put them to good use!" Red shouted. Black nodded and pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him.

"Did it," Black said with a right thumb up.

"Good, now let's show him why you don't ever put the rangers in a corner!" Red shouted.

The tails of both the Triceratops and Saber-tooth tiger both shot up from their resting spots and fired into the Cyclops repeatedly, causing the monster to stumble backwards while it wailed in pain, sparks flying from his body.

Feeling the energy stop, the zord charged forward while grabbing the hilt of the Power saber and yanks it from the ground before leaping into the air and piercing the monster in chest, making it howl as sparks flew from the wound.

But then the monster grabbed the sides of Zord's head and rammed its head against it, causing all of the rangers to lurch forward sharply, causing them all to groan in pain but the rangers forced the zord to kick the monster in the knee hard, causing the monster's nails to scrap against the head while it fell on one knee.

The zord then took a step back and rammed its knee into the monster's head, making it skid backwards into the water of Angel grove's harbor but made sure to hold the hilt so when the kneed the monster, the sword was free from its chest.

The monster slowly rose to its feet, its chest flowing with dark blue blood from their stab wound. "Ready to finish this damn thing off?!" Red asked his team with an excited tone in his voice.

"Did you really need to ask?" Pink asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Good now let's end this! Thunder Power strike!" With a powerful upward swing of the Megazord's bright glowing blade, a large energy wave shot straight out towards Cyclops, who tried to block it in vain but in the end, he let out a scream of agony as he exploded into oblivion.

With a short swing of the blade going left then right, The Dino Megazord slowly lowered its arms towards the ground, the tip of its blade gently scraping the ground as it posed, the sunlight reflecting off its head while the rangers said "Dino Megazord…Victorious!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove<span>_**

**_Angel Grove Juice Bar_**

**_One hour later_**

"Man…You must have been terrified," Jason said with soft eyes after Zack told his tale of fighting the knight in that warrior's dimension.

After giving their report of the battle to Zordon and dismissing their zords, the entire team were making their way to the Juice bar but Billy had to duck out due to his father calling him to head back home and Trini leaving due to some reason that they didn't bother going into.

Kim and Jason were shocked at the details of the rather intense battle that ensued during their own rather intense battle and felt so bad for their friend.

"I was and if I was in there just a few more minutes, I would have died…" Zack admitted softly with closed eyes, his voice coming out a lot weaker than he expected.

While he was scared an hour ago, he was high on adrenaline but after the battle ended, he had a lot of time to think. He had gotten very lucky in surviving as long as he did in that place and it did scare him endlessly. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact he was so close to getting killed.

Even his fear of snakes were wiped out by the thought of fighting alone like that.

"Well, at least you were able to survive man," Kim said with a small smile, patting his shoulder sympathetically.

Zack could only nod and say distantly "Yeah…Look, I have to get going…Thanks for the milkshake guys." Zack got out of the chair and walked the bar and gave Ernie a smile and said "Thanks for the great milkshake man," while placing the money on the counter.

Ernie gave Zack a smile but then immediately frowned.

He could tell something was off with Zack from the distant look in the boy's eyes but when he attempted to ask what was wrong, the look disappeared as quickly as it appeared with just a blink of an eye.

"Well see you tomorrow Ern, same time, same place, same snack," Zack said before running out of the door, leaving behind three worried individual people behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*Outro*<span>_**

_"You turn and see them in the sand…"_

_(Shows a starry night outside of the Command Center with Trini sitting on one of the large rocks in front of it, her yellow ranger suit on and her helmet sitting next to her right leg, her left leg resting on top of her right one)_

_"Your steps behind you and your hands are warm…They're tired and they're worn"_

_(Shows Kim slowly appear next to Trini, wearing her pink Ranger uniform, her helmet sitting on the right side of her body, her legs bent and resting against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, staring at the sky.)_

_"Footprints as far as you can see…This is who you are; you'll always be The One…" _

_(Shows Billy slowly appearing beside Kimon a rock formation that was lower than hers, wearing his blue ranger uniform, his helmet sitting right in front of his legs, his arms crossed in front of him as he gazed at the sky.)_

_"…The one to fare the storm."_

_ (Shows Zack slowly appearing standing beside Trini on a rock lower than hers, wearing his black ranger uniform, his helmet being cradled under his left arm as his foot resting on the rock below him with his right arm slung across it, leaning forward as he looked at the sky.)_

_"If it was up to you and you…You know that you would lose…"_

_(Shows Jason slowly appearing on a rock formation that was lower than Zack's and Billy's, wearing his red ranger uniform, his helmet sitting underneath his right leg which was bent back, resting on the wall behind him as his body was leaning on it as well, glancing at the stars above him.)_

_"If it was up to you, I know…You'd always choose…"_

_(Hearing their communicators beeping, the five look at their left wrists and with some hesitation, the five placed their helmets on their heads and when they were strapped, the five glanced at the sky one last time before they transported away in beams of light which was colored in their respective colors)_

_"…To…Continue…"_

* * *

><p>Rain: And that ends this chapter. What will happen now that Zack has experienced his first near death experience? Find out next time on…<strong><em><span>The Legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers<span>_**But now here is my challenge.

I've been thinking about the pairings in this story and while Tommy/Kim will remain, I've been thinking about Jason and Zack's pairings. I know for Jason I have Trini and Zack is with a surprise pairing but my question is this, should I change the pairing to Jason and the surprise and Zack/Trini or keep it the same?

So in the reviews and the poll, I will leave it to you guys.

Should Jason be with the surprise Pick or shall he remain with Trini? I will tally the results every chapter so until the next one...

Mario: See you next time!


	8. Chapter 7

Rain: And here I am with a brand new chapter and this is the introduction of two arcs. Now what will happen? Find out in this chapter!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Intro<span>_**

_(Rita rises up from her canister with her monsters)_

_"Ah, after Ten-Thousand Years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth" _

_(The scene changes from Rita to the Command Center where two streaks of blue lighting hits the sides of an large plasma tube which forms Zordon)_

**_"Alpha, Rita's escaped. Recruit Five Teenagers with Attitude!"_**

_(Scene flashes again to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack being transported into the Command Center in streaks of Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black and when they appear, streaks of lighting cover their bodies, changing them from their civilian attires into the power rangers.)_

_(Brief flashes of the Dino Megazord rising from of the ground and a sign that has "Mighty Morphin" On the top in small letters and "Power Rangers" appearing in big bold gold lettering with a lightning bolt between the Words "Power" and "Rangers," the flashes finally stops on the "Power Rangers")_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_(Shows Jason training with Bruce to The Red Ranger_ _leaping into the air and slashing through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_ (Shows Trini meditating in the rose garden to the Yellow Ranger punching a putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick then scene changes to Zack flipping over a fence of a car dealership to the Black Ranger_ _jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of a putty.)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers…"_

_ (Shows Kim twisting in the air into the palms of her squad mates to The Pink Ranger bending backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid a strike by a putty then lifted her legs up, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin then scene flashes to Billy working on his computer before scene flashes to show the Blue Ranger giving a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side.)_

_"…You Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"_

_(The Final scene shows the five rangers standing side by side, With the Black Ranger standing sideways with his arms crossed, the Red Ranger with his arm point pointing in front of his body with his hand balled into a fist, Pink Ranger with her hands shaped as a heart, Yellow with her back turned and her arms crossed with her head looking back and Blue hunched forward with his left arm hanging in front of his body, their respective zords behind them but also a faint green mist seen wrapping around their legs.)_

**_The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

It had been three days since the battle of Knasty Knight and Cyclops and Rita had been deep in thought.

Rita had been thinking one her past victories compared to her current loses and she realized that she was severely underestimating her enemies.

She thought that just because they were newcomers in this very long war with Zordon that she would be able to defeat them easily and claim Angel Grove as her first stop to conquering this world in the name of her master.

But instead, she found herself facing very capable challengers.

Four of her monsters, Minotaur, Multi-eye, Bones and Cyclops. The first and the latter being her two generals that led the assault on Zordon's village, defeated by these five.

During the war, Zordon and his group of rangers were a challenge to defeat on a bad day, she had to start thinking more cerebral in handing them all defeats.

And she did.

Not only did she summon five powerful monsters, but she made sure that she chose monsters that would change the strengths of the rangers into their greatest weaknesses.

Aura Black was a wild, fun-loving warrior that held honor above all, she had to pit him against Knasty Knight, someone that was as dishonorable as possible, it was only natural that the honorable ranger was struck down with a sword in the back when Knasty Knight "Surrendered" and "promised" to become a good guy that held honor.

Aura Black's death also gave Rita the Sword of Darkness that the foolish ranger was trying to keep from her.

Aura Pink was a passionate, warm warrior that believed in friendship so she had to pit her against Death Rose, someone who was used her abilities to hypnotize the ranger to kill her comrades to the point that Red, Blue and Yellow were forced to kill her.

Aura Yellow was a skilled, controlled warrior who kept her emotions in check so she had to pit her against Emotocon, a monster that could release those pent up emotions and use them as his strength. Aura Yellow was forced to kill herself to end the link between her and the monster.

Aura Blue was a very smart strategist who could not accept failure so she had to pit him against Kitsune, a monster who was a pure trickster in her heart who used her skills to destroy his plans. Aura Blue had to sacrifice himself to destroy her.

Aura Red…He was a warrior full of strength with a heart full of justice and intense loyalty to the wizard and the cause of peace.

The only warrior that could honestly defeat him was someone that matched the ranger's strength, his heart full of justice and sense of loyalty to his lord and his name was Goldar…

The Aura Red Ranger and Goldar were fierce rivals and both warriors were unable to reach a stalemate until the very end of the war where Goldar finally landed the fatal blow on Aura Red.

"Goldar…" She breathed out softly, her mind going to her most trusted ally.

Goldar had been with her since her own master, Lord Zed had made him her personal warrior, to help her claim the Earth but during that long time, she had come to rely on him and soon came to care for him greatly while he didn't say it, he thought of her as an important person in his life as well.

On the outside, she treated him as rudely as she did to her other minions but alone, the two of them were closest of friends and Rita knew without a shadow of a doubt that she could depend on him for anything, even more than her dear friend Finster.

She truly hoped he was able to find his apprentice after ten thousand years being locked away and if he was, her plan to defeat these rangers would become close.

She realized that she could throw monster after monster at them and it would only make them stronger in the end. What she had to do was tear this team apart by throwing distrust and anger in their ranks and after that, she would become the victory, as she should have been so many years ago.

And when she figured out how to do it, she would send out her monster.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove<span>_**

**_Angel Grove National Park_**

(Theme of rangers – Bonds from Persona III)

With eyes weak, Zack found himself standing in front of his team with Trini in front of him, whose eyes were weak and weary from the lack of sleep and fear due to his nightmare.

Jason had decided to implement his training with his team once Zack had been completely healed from his battle with the knight and Trini had decided to spar with Zack.

Zack had refused originally but Trini would not hear of it and forced Zack to battle her in this spar. "I don't think this is a good idea…" Zack said to Billy, who had noticed that Zack had been a bit more wary to battle as of late and didn't know why.

"I know but Trini is very headstrong, she will get you to spar with her," Billy muttered back before staring at his friend with worried blue eyes. "Just be careful with her. She has been fairly cross with you since the battle with the Cyclops."

Zack sighed and nodded in agreement with his shy friend.

Trini had been pretty angry at him due being missing when they needed him most but he didn't get why. He had been kidnapped for Christ's sake and yet she was mad at him and he had no bloody idea why!

That was the problem he sometime faced with Trini.

When she was mad, she wouldn't stop being mad until something distracted her but from the glare she was giving him, he knew she wasn't going to forget.

"Zack, get over here now!" Trini yelled to him with heat in her voice.

Billy gave his friend a pat on his shoulder before saying "I hope the odds remain in your favor... Zack gave his friend a small pout, causing Billy to chuckle lightly before the Black ranger walked up in front of Trini and crossed his arms.

"You know, I don't get why you're so mad at me this time. Why the hell did I do this time?" Zack asked her with a small frown on his face but instead of answering, Trini merely frowned and stepped into her karate stance before dashing forward.

(Theme of Spar – If there were any other way from Soul Calibur III)

Zack avoided the first two punches she had thrown and retaliated with a kick to her side but she managed to block it with her left leg and quickly aimed a punch to his stomach.

Zack grabbed her fist and kicked her in the back of the knee while letting her fist go, causing her to fall on her back but she kicked him in the stomach with her free leg, causing him stumble backwards then gripping his side as a sudden burst of pain went through him.

Trini flipped up to her feet and charged towards him with a shout. Zack blocked three of her kicks and stood up quickly and blocked her right hook then managed to catch a knee that was going to his stomach then he forced it back before blocking an elbow to his face.

Trini turned around and aimed an elbow at his temple but Zack ducked it and swept her off her feet with his right leg before wincing at the pain in his side but he fell to the ground from her kick to his side and rolled away to gain some distance from her where he then he rolled onto his feet but he fell onto his right knee and coughed heavily.

He was more beat up than he thought.

Without warning, Trini knee came into his vision and he had to bend all the way back to avoid it then he rolled forward and aimed a kick to her back but she flipped over him and when she landed behind him, he turned around and was kicked in the face, sending him rolling away from her until he was a good ways away before he rose to his feet.

"Jase, don't you think this spar is getting more…intense?" Kim asked in concern, her brown eyes staring at her two friends who were engaged in a fierce stare down.

"I know Kim…" Jason replied with narrowed eyes, watching as his two friends engaged into a much aggressive fight than he had expected.

He knew they didn't get along so well due their personalities and even when they did get along, it was as if it was an uneasy truce than any real friendship but what he didn't understand was why?

Why was their friendship an uneasy one?

Zack fell to the ground after Trini's roundhouse kick sent him to it and quickly pushed himself off the ground and kicked her in the stomach, sending her stumbling back before falling to the ground on her back but she then flipped up with a scowl filled with anger.

Zack rolled on his back and got on his knees panting, the familiar rush of anger forming in his veins and when the two rangers got on their feet, the two began to walk towards each other to start their battle but Jason quickly moved and said "That's enough."

Trini paused in her movements when she saw Jason and took a harsh breath before saying "Why are you stopping it Jason? We're just getting started."

"Yeah, no sense in stopping it now, you know she won't stop…" Zack replied with a low voice.

Jason's eyes flashed to Trini then to Zack as he said "Amp down, both of you…" Zack and Trini nodded and walked away but not before Trini gave Zack one last stare before crossing her arms and standing next to Kim, who was staring at her in concern but little did the rangers know, two certain monsters that belonged to Rita were watching from behind the trees.

"Lady Rita will enjoy seeing this!" Squatt said with a happy glee to his friend before vanishing in a blue swirl along with his companion.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Rita's Palace<span>_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

Rita didn't believe in miracles at all.

But when she saw the video of the rather intense spar the Yellow Ranger and the Black Ranger had was simply an unholy chance. To see two rangers fighting as if they were enemies was a true sight to behold and now knowing that distrust was now revealed between the two rangers, she knew exactly how to handle it.

And that by sending a monster down to add to that hatred.

With a smirk, she had Finster, with monster book in hand, hold it before her until her eyes glanced down at this monster

The monster had the motif of a swan. Its skin was pale white and it had the wing of the swan attached to the right side of his back with the other wing bent around the left shoulder.

The tail of the swan was covering the right side of Carden's face, leaving one yellow eye and the wide grin showing on the left. On the monster's chest was the neck and head of the swan and beneath it was a steel chest plate.

On the arms and legs were white flat feathers on top of blue armor and finally, around his waist was a silver belt that had the shape of feathers etched within it.

"Arise, my shape shifter Swan Song!" Rita yelled and with a bolt of crimson lightning leaving her scepter, the Yellow Ranger killer was standing before her.

It was time for a new battle and this time, she was in this game to win it.

* * *

><p>Rain: This chapter was to start the "Ranger Killers arc" as well as Trini and Zack's own arc known as "Secret History" so what will happen between? Find out in the next chapter!<p>

Mario: See you next time!


	9. Chapter 8

Rain: And here we are with a brand new chapter! This one will show you guys what is what Rita's plan is. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers<span>_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Rita's Palace_**

**_Rita Repulsa_**

(Theme of Rita's Palace – The Imperial City, Kazas from Legend of the Dragoon)

"So that is my mission?" Swan Song asked, a hint of a French accent leaving this monster's lips while staring at the footage that the two buffoons had taken. He had to admit, the Yellow Ranger fury at the Black Ranger was something to admire.

His master, Emotocon would have been pleased by the passion she held.

"This is your mission…By the time it ends, the splinter should be there between the team, staring with these two," Rita said, her smile growing larger as she watched the intense spar.

Yes, if it all goes well, she would give the team another week before they fell before her. "My lady, I have an idea…Why don't I control the putties this time around so I can work on my plan as I go along," Swan Song asked with a small bow, hoping she would not take the request like he was trying to usurp her but to his surprise and joy, Rita nodded in agreement.

This would make everything work better than she thought.

"I see then you will lead a band of putties," Rita said in approval before adding "I have footage of Black ranger's bout with Knasty Knight and various battles with Yellow Ranger in it if you will need it."

Swan Song nodded and said "I will watch the footage with the Black Ranger and study it. I have a feeling that would be the better outcome for what I have planned, Lady Rita," while bowing his head.

Rita smirked and replied "I shall leave you to it, my Swan Song." The monster gave a bow then turned away and walked past her throne room to his old room but as he did, he heard something that caused a coy smirk to form on his face.

"Oh look, the Pigeon has been freed from the cage."

With a turn of his head, the bird like monster observed Knasty Knight, his right arm pressed against the wound on the left side of his body, his golden eyes glaring at the newest summoned monster while leaning against the door.

"Oh look, the knight that has failed his queen has finally awakened," The monster countered with a small smirk, causing the knight to scowl.

"You talk bird but the last time you did that, I skewered your head upon my blade," the monster growled while gripping his hilt tightly. The knight truly hated Swan Song for trying to take the Aura Black Ranger from him and then nearly defeated him before their fated duel.

It took the knight killing the monster to preserve his prey.

The swan monster gave a haughty laugh at this and said "Oh you did…But I left my mark on you as well…" The monster responded with a smirk.

Knasty Knight eyes glowered at Swan Song while removing his blade and saying "Regardless of that mark, I was able to defeat you and the Aura Black Ranger in one fell swoop."

"But did you defeat this one?" Swan Song asked with a knowing smirk on his face. When the Knight returned his question with a hard look, the monster laughed as he turned away and said "That is what I thought. Now go heal your wounds caused by an inferior ranger. I shall succeed in taking out two rangers while you failed to take out one."

Knasty Knight growled and turned away to return his room to rest.

But Swan Song would not get the last word.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove Arcade Center<span>_**

**_Zack Taylor_**

"Man Baby Z, you are getting your butt kicked at an amazing pace!"

Zack turned his head to stare at his cousin Alphonse "Alpha" Taylor as the two of them were in the middle of playing an intense round of Street Fighter II and as much as Zack loved to hang out with his cousin, he just couldn't get his mind in the zone.

All he kept thinking about was Trini and the hate that she had for him.

Why couldn't he get her out of his mind?!

What had he done wrong to make her so angry at him all the time? He had honestly thought that the two of them were good but instead, it was always so tense and uncomfortable.

And considering that he was already stressed due to his nightmare about his battle with the Knight plaguing him, he was about to snap.

And he didn't want that.

He didn't want to snap at his friends!

Even Trini because despite all that had happened between them, she was his best friend and despite her hating him, he still cared for her.

He just wished he knew why she hated him so much.

After watching his fighter Dee Jay fall to the ground in defeat and his cousin's fighter Ken standing above him, Zack merely sighed and said "You win punk. You are the Street Fighter," Zack said, trying to offer a smile to his cousin but the older teen frowned in concern.

"Baby Z, you haven't been yourself lately man, what's up?" Alpha asked with a frown on his face.

Zack mumbled "Ah nothing man. I'm just exhausted," while starting to walk away from the older teen.

Alpha walked behind Zack, his dreads flowing behind him as he said "I know, mom said you hadn't been sleeping right. You got everyone worried man."

Zack turned to his cousin and replied "I know…Just a lot of nightmares…."

"Is about the knight?" Alpha asked, concern showing in his brown eyes, causing Zack to glance at him for a second before lowering his gaze.

While Zack didn't tell his cousin about his ranger duties, he did confide in him about his dream about the Knasty Knight, stating this monster had been haunting his dreams since he was younger and also adding that whenever he had it, it was like a bad omen, something his entire family took seriously.

But while that was something that was stressing him out a lot, it was thoughts of Trini that was distracting him from those nightmares. "Yeah but it's about something more. It's about one of my friends. She's been angry at me for some reason and it's really been bothering me. I've been trying to figure out how to talk to her but everything is so tense…I don't know what to do," Zack finished with a sigh.

Alpha nodded at this and said "Whatever the case may be, you need to talk to her soon man. You don't want nothing serious to happen and you never get the ch-" That familiar chirp came from Zack's wrist, causing the two to glance at Zack's wrist but before Alpha could say anything, Zack leapt up from the ground.

"Sorry man, I just remembered I have something to do, catch you later man!" Zack said before running off, leaving his cousin watching in confusion before he shrugged and walked back into the arcade.

Swan Song appeared on the roof, watching Zack running and felt a smirk form on his face, a group of putties suddenly appearing behind him. "Attack him," The monster commanded, causing the putties to leap from the roof and landed in front of Zack.

Zack took a step backwards in shock and growled while whipping out his morpher and without any hesitation, Zack shouted "It's Morphing Time!"

* * *

><p>(Theme of Morphing sequence - Infinity Mijinion Stage from Megaman X6)<p>

"Mastodon!" The moment Zack shouted this out, he found himself falling in the black abyss, his body covered in a purple aura and as he fell down the abyss, he saw his power coin in the middle of a purple glowing orb floating below him.

With a smirk, Zack reached out and knocked his fist into it as hard as possible, causing purple and white lightning to shoot out of it and incase his entire body with the lightening before his smirking face became incased as well and after five seconds, the lightening exploded from his body, revealing the Black Ranger.

With a crash, The Black Ranger slammed into the icy ground into a crouched position with his fist against the ice and as his rose to his feet, his personal zord, the Mastodon appeared behind him with a purple outline and blew its trunk loudly as The Black Ranger summoned his Power axe and placed it on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>After a brief flash, the Ax wielding Black Power Ranger stood in Zack's place, ready to start the battle. "You wanted me, you got me!" Black exclaimed before charging into battle, slicing down the first putty that got in his way.<p>

Observing this battle, Swan Song was impressed by how complex the fighting style the ranger was using but if he continued to watch for the next few moments, he would have it all down for his plan.

With a smirk, Black sliced through several putties when they had gotten close and finished off the last one by kicking it three times and using his ax to cleanly decapitate it.

"Short work," Black said while placing the ax on his shoulders but it was then he heard someone clapping behind him, causing him to turn around and when he did, he was found himself surrounded by a large amount of white and blue feathers.

"It was a good show Ranger but it is time for you to be banished…" Swan Song said while leaning against the building, causing Black to try and charge towards him but with a smirk, Swan Song swung his hand up, causing all the feathers around Black to bunch around him.

"Ta-Ta," The monster said before using his feathers to send Black flying into the air until Black was near the water and with another wave of his hand, the feathers dispersed and Black was sent soaring down to the water, causing a large splash.

"That should get rid of him for now…" Swan Song stated before vanishing in a swirl of feathers.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove<span>_**

**_Jason's Residence_**

(Theme of Relaxation – Lon Lon Ranch from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)

Sitting outside while swinging listlessly on his hammock, Jason was watching as Kim and Billy were looking at him, awaiting his answer.

After the battle Zack and Trini had gone through, Kim and Billy had arrived at his place an hour later to try and figure out what was going on with the two.

Jason had heard their arguments and concerns but honestly, Jason felt like it was something they shouldn't get involved in. This was between the two rangers and it should stay between them but there was something that Billy had said that made sense.

_"What if their internal battle interferes with our duties as rangers? Or worse, what if Rita knows of their dislike? Surely she would do something to take advantage…"_

Since their battle with the Cyclops and Zack's battle with the Knight, the two rangers were more tense with each other and the spar had let loose some anger the two felt between one another.

Rita would jump all over them if they had a weakness in general so if she did find out about two rangers not liking each other, Rita would do everything in her power to cause strife in their team. They had to show the picture of teamwork and unity until they get to the bottom of the issue that these the two had against one another.

"We need to talk to them both…" Jason said after a few seconds of silence, finally leaning up from his hammock to glance at his two friends. "Because you're right Billy, this would jeopardize us as rangers if we don't figure out what is going on with them." Billy smiled at this as did Kim but as Jason got up from his hammock, the familiar jingle of their communicators rang out.

"Jason here, what's up Alpha?" Jason asked into his communicator.

_"Putties were spotted near the suburbs of Angel Grove!"_ Alpha exclaimed, causing the three rangers to glance at each other before the three of them nodded and since Jason's folks were out of town, they had no problems transporting out of the place, knowing they wouldn't be seen.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove<span>_**

**_Trini's Residence_**

Jessica Kwan is a woman never regretted anything in her life.

She didn't regret leaving her then love of her life to go to Paris to study with some of the best cooks of the world.

She didn't regret disobeying her parents and entering several martial arts tournaments and won three out of five of them.

And heck, she didn't regret fighting for a higher cause other than herself but as she sparred with her lovely daughter, she was starting to regret teaching her daughter karate at a young age because she had found out two truths.

The first was that Trini had become more skilled in the art and two, sparring with her daughter while mad was a nightmare. She didn't know what had gotten her daughter so cross but trying to dodge her quick and nimble strikes that also held power in them was something she was not expecting.

Jessica blocked Trini's right palm and retaliated with by kicking the back of her daughter's ankle, making Trini having to adjust her footing but then the teenager launched her foot at her mother's head.

Jessica smacked the leg away and twisted around to back her daughter in the face but Trini blocked it kicked her mother in the side, making Jessica stumbled to the side but she then lifted up her foot to block Trini's own kick then pushed it away and kicked the teen in the chest, making Trini move back.

Trini took a deep breath and starts to move forward and starts to thrust her palm to her mother at a quick pace in an attempt to hit her but Jessica smacked her wrists which each and every lung of her daughter's arm before she caught the right wrist, twisted her daughter's arm and forced the girl to kneel before saying "Tri, what is wrong with you my child? You are normally so calm when we spar."

Trini gritted her teeth and gave a small frown from the discomfort in her arm and said "I can't get this anger out of my veins mother…" Jessica was a little confused by her daughter's answer.

What was she this angry about?

Letting her daughter's arm go, Jessica walked towards the back door of their house and said "Come on, I'll go bake us some chocolate chip cookies."

Trini gave a bright smile.

She loved chocolate chip cookies.

After the two Kwan women returned into their homes, Jessica found herself and Trini making the cookie dough for the chocolate chip goodness that was about to be made and as they rolled the dough filled with chocolate chips onto the cookie sheet, Jessica turned to her daughter and asked "So what has gotten you so angry?"

Trini looked at the bowl of dough and said "Zack…"

Jessica was surprised to hear this. Despite the teen not being over as much as he used to, she knew Zack and Trini were as thick as thieves and they hardly fought but to practically hear the rage in her daughter's voice had stunned her.

What happened?

"Sweetie, what happened between the two of you?" Jessica asked softly while eyeing her teenage little girl.

"He…He…" Trini sputtered angrily. "He's just so aggravating…" Trini finished weakly, her shoulders drooping while a small sigh left her lips.

"I don't get it, you guys are best friends," Jessica said softly with a small worried frown on her face.

"We **were** best friends…A long time ago…" Trini whispered softly before shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath. Jessica knew her daughter was on the verge of tears due to the shaking of her shoulders and decided to let it go and continue to make the cookies but her mind was racing.

Jessica knew of Jason, Billy and Kimberly as being her close friends but Zack was the defacto friends in her life. He and Trini had experienced a lot together from the moment they met so just to hear her get so mad at Zack made her worried for them both.

Was this fight that bad that her daughter would end her friendship with her long time best friend?

She would have to get to the bottom of this.

It was then that Trini's communicator began to chirp, causing her to immediately slap her hand on top of it before saying "I forgot…I have to meet the others at the mall! I'll help you later," Trini said nervously before darting out the back doors, leaving her mother to watch in confusion.

But from a distance, Swan Song stood with a small smirk on his face before making his group of putties follow her as well before his form began to shift until his body bore a striking resemblance to the Black Mastodon Ranger.

"Time to get started," The imposter Ranger said, his voice resembling Zack's but with a more sinister edge as he began to slowly walk after the putties and the Yellow Ranger.

Time to start his plan.

* * *

><p>Rain: And things are going to get more severe from here. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter!<p>

Mario: See you next time!


	10. Chapter 9

Rain: Thank you guys for another great chapter! This chapter will have Trini going against Swan Song as Rouge Black Ranger in the warm up match. So sit back…Relax…And enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers<span>_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

Running through the backyards of her neighbors, Yellow leapt over a large bush and kicked a putty in the chest, sending it rolling backwards onto the ground below. After Alpha told her of the putties attacking a suburb, the yellow ranger was going to transport herself to the location when she was kicked in the back by a putty.

She was not prepared for the suburb that was being attacked being hers!

But luckily, she was able to fight them off long enough to morph and now she was battling them on equal ground. "Power daggers!" Yellow yelled out, causing her personal weapons to appear in her hands with a yellow flash where she immediately stabbed into the first putty that came past her on the right then following up with slice through the head of the second putty to her left.

With a hidden smirk, Yellow saw a putty charging towards her and twisted her body and lifted up her left leg, causing the putty's face to collide with the boot which sent it flying backwards but even she knew that no matter how skilled she was, there was too many putties for her to fight alone.

She hoped someone would come to help her soon.

_'If I had known this would have happened, I wouldn't have sparred with my mom,'_ Yellow thought to herself as she dismissed her daggers and whipped out her blade buster and began to blast it at the putties, nailing either the heads or the chests of the putties but despite drawing them further away, she knew it wouldn't stop them.

But what she didn't expect was the putties suddenly being blasted from behind, causing them to fly in the air and land on her feet. It was then she looked up and saw Black walking towards her, smoke floating into the air from his freshly fired power cannon.

"Black!" Yellow yelled, actually glad at the presence of her friend but she noticed something different. Instead of him running to her, he took his time by walking towards her…And it wasn't only that, his posture was different as well.

It was a more methodical pace than anything else…as if he was sizing her up from a distance and it made Yellow more wary of her companion.

"Sorry I'm late," Black said with a wave of his hand, once he got close enough to her. "I was attacked by some weird swan like creep on my way here but I managed to lose him on the way here but he could show up soon. That bird is a little too determined to peck my brains out…" The feeling of wariness instantly ebbed away when she heard his relaxed, easy going voice once again.

"Good job," Yellow said sternly, a frown gracing her hidden face as she turned away from her friend before adding "But if he was heading here, we need to keep a look out…"

"I agree…" Black responded, the cannon subtly changing with a flow of feathers into its ax form where his hand quickly gripped the hilt of the weapon but then he said "But there is one thing we need to be careful of…"

"And what is that?" Yellow asked while turning her head towards him.

"Me…" And with those whispered words, dread immediately filled her being before she was struck in the back, sending sparks flying from her back as she flew forward and landed on her chest.

Yellow turned around and summoned her power daggers and blocked the ax with them. "Black, what the hell are you doing?!" Yellow exclaimed, a faint trace of fear filling her voice as she held off the powerful weapon.

"Simple! You wanted a fight! I'm giving you a fight!" Black yelled before lifting his ax from her weapon and high into the air but Yellow kicked him in the knee, making him fall to his knee before kicking him in the head, sending Black falling to his back before she rolled backwards to gain some distance.

What the hell was going on?!

Why did he attack her?!

Black flipped up on his feet and stalked towards her, his ax dragging against the ground, causing the ground to uproot around it while he said in a dark tone "Come on Trini…You wanted a fight earlier today? Why are you hesitating now, when I'm about to kill you?"

Yellow scowled and gripped the hilts of her daggers but despite her anger, she kept it under control enough to ask "Why are you doing this Zack?"

Black tilted his head and said "Is it really that complicated? You asked for this earlier today…I'm finally giving you what you want!" And with that shout, Black charged forward then leapt in the air, swinging his ax from the ground up into the air where he sliced down towards Yellow.

But Yellow managed to swiftly avoid it by leaping to the side then moving forward to strike his head but Black grabbed the dagger by the blade and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to stumble backwards until she fell on the ground on her back.

Yellow rolled to her feet and blocked a right punch from Black then ducked a swing from the ax and swept him off of his feet, causing Black to fall on his side but he quickly rolled away to avoid Yellow's right foot.

Yellow watched as Black got on his feet and felt anger filling her veins when he began to laugh. "And here I thought you were tough, Trini…" Black leaned back and laughed, as if he told a funny joke and for a moment, Yellow truly felt that her former friend had lost his mind.

"You were all willing to hurt me earlier today during our spar so what is holding you back?" Black asked with a condescending tone in his voice.

"Why are doing this Zack?!" Yellow yelled with anger in her voice. "You're attacking your teammate, your friend! And for what?! Because of our spar?!"

"Friend? I am your friend?" Black asked with a biting tone. "Funny because you are no friend of mine…All I see is someone who I never liked. Someone who I always wanted to beat into the ground from the moment we met...I am not only doing this because of that spar, I'm doing this because I realized that I deserve better than you and the others as teammates and if I have to join Rita's side to do it and defeat each and every one of you, I will…"

Black then cocked his head to the side and gave a laugh before saying "Because It's about time I join the winning side and quite honestly…I'd like to live to see the end of all this. Unlike any of you."

Yellow snorted and growled beneath her helmet and said "Heh…That's just like you Zack…Always leaving when things get tough…I should have known you would pull this on us."

Black swung his ax to the side and said "Then why don't you do something about it and fight me!" and with that shout, Black dashed towards her with his left arm cocked back.

Seeing the attack coming, Yellow to take a step back to avoid the wild left hook and once it passed, she took a step forward and struck Black in the chest twice before twisting her body and elbowing Black in the side, sending him stumbling backwards but as Yellow was turning around, Black leapt up and kneed her the face, sending her falling to the ground.

Yellow got on her feet and avoided the swing of the ax before ducking the second swing and swiftly rising up to kick the ax from Black's hand then kicking him in the stomach but Black caught it and laughed before tripping her to the ground then landing on top of her and nailing her in the face, making her head snap to the left.

Yellow's head snapped up quickly and gave a head butt to Black's head, causing him to lean up his head up in pain but Yellow managed to push him off of her and once she rolled onto her feet, she summoned her power daggers then ran towards the rising Black.

With a shout, Yellow darted her daggers towards Black, who expertly maneuvered around her blades before kicking one blade out of her hand before slamming his palm into her chest then following up by delivering a roundhouse kick to her head, causing Yellow to fall with a spin to the ground but she managed to place her hand on the ground the moment she landed and threw her remaining dagger at Black, who was struck in the chest, causing sparks to fall from his body.

But little did Yellow know, her dagger and pierced through Black's chest, which had black blood flowing from the wound, which caused Black's body to briefly flicker his true form, The Swan Song before becoming more stable again as the Black Ranger.

_'Blast it all! She managed to strike my weak spot…I can't hold this form for long…I need to move to the next part of the plan…'_ Black thought while breathing heavily but he managed to focus enough to finish the battle. With a hiss of pain, Black pulled out the dagger and held it tightly in his hand.

It was time to start the second part of his plan.

As Yellow flipped up to her feet, Black twisted the dagger and launched it towards the ranger, causing it to strike her chest which not only caused a wave of sparks to leave her body, it also sent her rolling down the hill behind her into the backyard of a neighbor where she then fell into the pool.

After a few seconds, Yellow found herself pulling herself out of the water and resting on the edge of her pool, breathing heavily while shutting eyes.

Zack was really trying to kill her.

He was pulling out all the stops to make sure she didn't walk away.

Did her being so overzealous in wanting to let out the anger she felt cause this?

No!

It was all Zack's fault.

It was he that started their dissolved friendship.

Zack was to blame for this and if he was going to betray her, betray her friends to settle things between her, she would show him what he had birthed when he betrayed her.

When he left her hurt and crying.

With a growl, Yellow pulled herself out of the pool and pulled out her Blade Buster and when she saw him, she aimed her gun and began to fire.

Seeing this, Black opened his palm and with black feathers, his ax appeared in his hands and he began to move his arm quickly to deflect the beams of lasers that were aimed to hurt him then after deflecting the last laser beam, he tossed his ax in the air before throwing it at Yellow, who leapt over it but was quickly kicked by Black the moment she landed, sending her flying back into the pool.

Black took a step forward and hissed as his body flickered back into his original monster form but he forced himself to stay in control once more but that is when he heard voices coming from the distance and from watching the footage of the spar as well as other battles, he knew these voices belonged to the other rangers.

When Yellow came up the edge of the pool in front of his feet, Black crossed his arms and said with a cocky tone "Looks like the backup has arrived…And that's my cue to book it…I'll be at the docks tonight Trini…we'll settle this there…Alone."

And with that, Black disappeared in a flash of black feathers, which then floated to the ground before vanishing in a plum of black smoke.

And just a few minutes later, her three friends came into her view, nearly gasping in shock at the state of the battlefield that she had made with both the putties and the rouge Black Ranger.

Yellow pulled herself to her knees, her body soaked from the water as she demorphed back to her normal form where she then fell face first on the ground and blacked out, the last thing one her mind was the words of her ex best friend and new enemy.

_"I'll be at the docks tonight Trini…we'll settle this there…Alone."_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sea of Angel Grove<span>_**

Floating under the water in a orb made of white feathers, Black slammed his fists on it and gave a shout filled with anger while yelling "Let me out of here!"

Black slide down on his knees and slammed his balled up hand on the feather floor beneath him before looking up, sadness filling his being. Ever since he was attacked by that monster, he had been in this prison and to make matters worse, there were feathers on his body that were glowing and whenever they grew too bright, Black could feel something being pulled from his mind which was also incredibly painful.

Whatever was going on, he needed to get back to his team.

Or else he was going to die here…

* * *

><p>Rain: And this chapter is done. The next chapter will deal with the aftermath of the attack as well as Trini's rage. What will happen then? Well only one way to find out!<p>

Mario: See you next time!


	11. AN

Rain: Hey guys, I'm Rain and I need to apologize. This is not a chapter but more of a request. Now, So far, everyone is enjoying my fic but I want to know. I want to know what Ranger group you guys would like to see team-up with our favorite rangers.

The only team that I will not do is the Super Megaforce because I have my own version of the pirate themed rangers. So let me know in the reviews and no worries, the next chapter is coming soon!


	12. Chapter 10

Rain: and I'm back with a brand new chapter. I read what you guys had to say about the first crossover and I will be happy to announce that there will be a crossover very soon. I saw a lot of Dino Thunder/Mighty Morphin Crossover and that will happen in another story I will be posting soon actually so that was something already planned so I won't be using them for this one.

Now The Space Rangers is planned but I don't know when that one will occur.

The second team up I saw that interested me was MM/LightSpeed and believe when I say, that is a story arc that will happen and I'm actually excited about it. As for Time Force….That one is coming sooner than you think. So thank you all for voting now sit tight, relax and enjoy the show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers<span>_**

**_Chapter Ten_**

"You see that Lady Rita! I have set up the perfect game, All we need to do so relax and let them do the work," Swan Song stated while bowing, a tone of glee in his voice as he laughed victoriously.

"You should not be bragging just yet," Knasty Knight said while leaning against the wall near the balcony of the palace. "I thought Black Ranger was near defeat and was proven very wrong…Just because they are on the ropes, does not mean victory is at hand."

Swan Song sneered at the knight and said "I can do what I want, you pathetic failure. I have set up the perfect game! There is no way this could fail!"

Knasty Knight shook his head and said "Your plan is far from perfect…It will fail…."

Before Swan Song could say anything, Rita raised her left hand, halting him from speaking. "Swan Song, my valiant knight does have a point. Until one ranger is killed, this plan could fail so with that said, make sure it doesn't fail."

Swan Song glared at the knight scornfully before bowing to his master and vanishing in a swirl of feathers. Rita then turned to Knasty Knight and said "Meanwhile, I want you in Antarctica. I'm throwing everything I've got at these rangers and I'm sure we'll need _him_ for them soon…"

Knasty Knight bowed and vanished in a plum of black and gold smoke, leaving Rita alone and hoping that this plan worked.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove<span>_**

**_The Command Center_**

"I cannot believe Zack would do that to you. I just can't," Jason exclaimed with a frown on his face as he stared at Trini, who was being bandaged up by the Kim at the Command Center.

"Well he did. You think I could cause these injuries to myself?" Trini asked with a harsh, sarcastic tone in her voice. "Face facts, Zack sold us out to Rita and tried to kill me."

"Look, I know you and Zack have been through some kind of rough patch but he is a good guy, he wouldn't have attacked you or hurt yo-" Kim was interrupted by a scoff leaving Trini's lips.

"A good guy? Him? We are speaking about the same person, right?" Trini asked rhetorically, rolling her eyes. "Zack was never a good person. All he was, is and forever will be is a traitor and it's about time you all see that in him."

"I don't get it…Why are you like Trini? This is not like you," Billy asked her with a frown on his face.

Trini lowered her gaze and took a shuddered breath, images of her father lying unconscious on the ground then flashes to a funeral and with Trini and her mother standing in the rain but as soon as the visions appeared, they were gone. "I…I'd rather not…" Trini whispered brokenly, causing her three friends to look at her in concern.

They had never heard her like this before nor heard her like this before but as quick as Trini's broken looked appeared, it vanished just as fast as cold determination morphed on her face as she stated "He said he would be at the harbor. We need to get there as quickly as possible…"

And not a moment too soon, the claxon sounds blared all around them, causing all of them to look at the Viewing Globe and there was Black, walking along while stumbling and shaking his head. "And look at that…The traitor shows himself," Trini said while pulling out her morpher. "It seems he is waiting…We have no time to waste!"

"Trini! We can't just believe he would do that!" Jason yelled, causing her to look at him anger blazing in her eyes, causing him to pause before shaking his head and saying. "Think about it. We are fighting a person that has any monster with any special ability. What if this is one of those cases. What if Zack is being controlled or what if one of those monsters are pretending to be him?"

Jason was truly trying to appeal to rational thought and considering what they were facing, it was a good point but at this point, Trini's mind was too far gone, warped in the mind of fury and scorn to listen to reason.

"You didn't seem him talk or move or fight. The person that fought me down there was Zack. He even bought up our spar! How would any of Rita's forces know of that?" Trini asked with accusing eyes while Jason suddenly became slightly unsure but it was Billy who stepped up to Trini this time around.

"Rita could send down a monster anywhere she pleased, Trini. She could have one of her monsters observing us at all times to discover that incident," Billy theorized, his blue eyes locking onto Trini's enraged black ones.

"Then she would have taken the chance to attack us while we are sleeping or at school or something? Why would she just watch us?" Trini asked the genius of the group.

"To observe her prey," Billy responded while adjusting his glasses, causing them to shine in due to the light in the room. Trini rolled her eyes and went to argue this when she felt Kim's right hand gently touch her forearm.

"Trini…I don't know what happened between you and Zack but this isn't the right way…You can't allow yourself to be blinded like this," Kim whispered to her friend with worried eyes but Trini shrugged off Kim's hand and took a few steps back, away from the three of them.

"No, blinded is when you're at the mall. I am not blinded. I know he attacked me and if none of you can't believe me, then stay here and I'll prove it!" Trini yelled before taking out her morpher and before anyone could stop her, Trini immediately warped out of the room, presumably to the harbor.

No one said a word for the next few minutes as it dawned on them at how anger filled their friend was but Jason was the one to snap out of it first and with a swift turn, Jason looked at Zordon and said "There has to be something we can do! We can't let her just go out and attack him!"

**"She must overcome her past and her anger with Zack on her own. It is not something we can interfere in,"** Zordon responded with closed eyes, his face scrunched up in thought before he opened them and looked back down at Jason and said **"What we can do however is clear Zack of his name…Isn't that right, Alpha?"**

Alpha nodded and said "That is correct. We just need some time to find the exact time of when Trini was attacked and also see if we could spot Zack anywhere else during that time. Until then, stop Trini from hurting Zack."

"Right but Jason…I don't think Zack is capable of this but…What if she is right?" Kim asked the leader of their group with serious eyes. Jason took a deep breath and shook his head, unable to come up with an answer because he knew in his gut that Zack was not capable of hurting anyone of their friends.

It wasn't him at all.

"Let's just get there and stop Trini from killing him…" Jason said to Kim, causing her to nod in agreement before he said "Our mission is to stop Trini from hurting Zack. We can do it guys! Back to action!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove<span>_**

**_Angel Grove Harbor_**

"God this sucks…." Black exclaimed while falling to his knees, another wave of dizziness overcame him.

One minute, he was under the water trying to escape and the next minute, he was rocketing out of the water, high into the air and landed smack dab on the ground. He shook his head and got back on his feet and as he did, he placed a hand on a tanker to keep himself steady, taking deep breaths to keep him calm.

Little did he know, Swan Song and a band of putties appeared on a roof nearby and watched him stumbling around and clapped in amusement as a yellow streak crossed the sky, heading a few feet away from Black's location.

"I want all of you to stay up here to sit back and enjoy the show…I have to continue the game," The monster stated before he morphed into Black once again before disappearing in black feathers.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Yellow Ranger<span>_**

Landing on the ground, the now morphed Yellow quickly pulled out her blade blaster and readied it for fire. She was fully intent to avenge her attack earlier that day and would not stop, no matter what it took.

It wasn't so much the fact that he was a traitor to the team, but Black had hurt her once again. He had purposely looked for her and attacked because of their shared history and the dislike she had shown him.

She had every right to dislike him for what he had done. He had left her in her greatest time of need! He was supposed to have been there when she needed him and he wasn't. She remembered calling for him, crying for him and he never came. He left her alone…And because of that, she could not stand him.

Sure, she had decided to push her feelings back so it wouldn't ruin her friendship with the others but whenever he tried to even so much look at her, she had ignored him but in front of her friends, she had to act as if nothing was wrong. She had to act like these dark feelings of her for Zack wasn't there.

But they were…And no one, not even Zack knew about them.

Perhaps she should have just cut her ties with everyone and left but she knew that wasn't something to be done. She loved her friends and would tolerate Zack for them. But it seemed like today was the day everything was going to come to ahead. Her dark thoughts for the Black Ranger had blossomed after her attack, thoughts of vengeance swirling through her mind for her past and present.

It was time she properly showed Zack what the knife of betrayal could do to anyone and no one was going to stop her as she unleashed everything that was pent up for years. She just hoped that once it all ended, she could finally let go of it all.

"Well, look who showed up!" Hearing the voice of her former ally, Yellow swiftly turned around and fired her blaster at the ranger, who deflected the beams of energy with his ax quickly. "Wasting no time in trying to kill me, huh? Good, perhaps this won't be so boring after all," Swan Song/Black said while chuckling, making Yellow sneer with rage.

"You…It's time we ended this Zack!" Yellow yelled as she charged forward, putting her blaster in its blade mode as she ran. Black chuckled and raised his ax and charged for Yellow as well, officially starting off this battle.

* * *

><p>Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. I threw in a few clues as to why Trini has such a grudge on Zack and don't worry, this will all get wrapped up for now so I can start my next arc with our favorite Blue Ranger. So until then…<p>

Mario: See you next time!


	13. Chapter 11

Rain: And I am back with a brand new chapter! Have you missed me? I didn't think so but I went back to some choice chapters and edited them to make Trini seem more annoyed with Zack than before so this could all make since. You may notice the changes, you may not but it adds on to her dislike. Anyways, This chapter will be the temporary end to Trini and Zack's feud and will begin my own arc with Billy next. So sit back, relax and enjoy!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers<span>_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

"She must be somewhere…" Red said as he walked around with Pink and Blue behind him, all three of their eyes scanning the area around them.

"She must be looking for Zack…Or have already found him…" Blue whispered in an ominous tone/

"This is awful…To think Trini is so filled with anger that it has blinded her…" Pink responded while balling her fists in anger at the thought of her tormented friend. She truly did not know of the anger Trini had felt towards Zack and as her best friend, she should have been able to see Trini's true feelings.

But all of them knew Trini was a pro at hiding her true emotions…And this proved it.

But little did the three rangers know, the band of putties that had arrived with had spotted them and without further ado, the putties flipped over of the crates they were standing on and landed around them, causing the three rangers to instantly step back and step into a karate stance.

"Damn it…" Red whispered in anger.

"Putties…" Pink added.

Blue took a sharp breath and said "We need to find Zack and Trini before she does something reckless." Red nodded and eyed the putties that swayed and hoped side to side creepily.

"Then let's strike!" Red shouted before dashing forward and landed a right hook to the first putty that came his way, with Pink kneeing the first putty she saw and Blue clotheslining two putties with both arms behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Yellow Ranger<span>_**

With a clash of steel and sparks, Yellow's blade blaster collided with Black's ax before their helmets met in a hard crash and while Trini's eyes held rage beneath her helmet, Swan Song's eyes were calm and teasing beneath the faux helmet. "What's wrong? Can't kill me like you want?" the fake Black taunted while keeping Yellow's blade at bay.

Since the fight had started, the fake ranger knew there was a dangerous edge to this new Yellow Ranger. Compared to earlier where he wiped the floor with her and would have killed her if he didn't have to leave, she held nothing back and it truly made him smile.

His plan was going swimmingly.

All he had to do now was to fake an injured strike, retreat and get the real Black Ranger into position where his opponent would not hesitate to kill and when she realized her mistake, he would strike her down as well, taking down two rangers instantly, causing his plan to succeed where that foolish knight failed.

Yellow let out a rather dark growl as she tried to force more of her blade against the fake ranger's ax but the monster managed to push her back and strike her down her chest with the bladed weapon, causing Yellow to soar backwards as sparks flew from her chest.

Yellow landed on the ground hard but swiftly got back on her feet but was forced to summon her power daggers to block the wide swing of the ax. Yellow tripped up her rival, causing him to fall to the side where she quickly leapt up and tried to stab him in the head.

Seeing death flash across the fake visor, Swan Song swiftly rolled away from Yellow, causing her dagger to cause a spider web crack to appear on the ground. Rolling up to his knees, the fake ranger chuckled and placed his ax on his shoulder, saying "Look at that…that would've killed me if I hadn't moved at the last second."

_'I need to be quicker, that really would have killed me if I had not moved…the killing intent on this ranger is magnificent…'_ Swan Song thought to himself while rising to his feet and stare at the enraged Yellow.

With a harsh laugh, Trini dashed to Swan Song and began to swing and thrust her arms towards him, causing her daggers to nearly slice and stab into him as he maneuvered and blocked every strike she delivered but then when he tried to slice her with his ax, she kicked it into the air and struck him in the chest with her foot, making him stumble back and before he knew it, she had dismissed her daggers, grabbed his falling ax and struck him violently in the chest, causing him to yell in pain as sparks flew from the hard strike to the chest.

There!

That strike was an ending strike!

It had wounded him just enough where he was forced to dash backwards before she was able to land another blow on him but what he didn't expect was for Yellow to continue to chase after him, landing strike after strike on his chest, causing more sparks as well as blue blood to leak from the wounds he was collecting.

And after a hard slice from his left hip to his right shoulder, he was sent spiraling to the ground as both sparks and blood flowed from the large gash where he then landed hard and ground in pain.

Yellow stood above him as her chest heaved, her angered eyes glaring through her visor as her personal enemy began to crawl away but she started to slowly follow, his ax dragging on the ground behind her as she said "What's wrong Zack? Not used to me unleashing my wrath on you?"

Swan Song smirked inwardly at the eerily calm tone in her voice. He had pushed her to this point. The point where he anger was leading her on.

And that is what he needed.

"C-Come on Trini…C-Chill out, it w-was all a joke! I wasn't going t-to betray you," Swan Song began, making his voice shaky and fearful as Yellow gripped the hilt of his weapon.

"A Joke…That's all life is to you…A Joke…" Yellow whispered, her brown eyes glowing in pure malice and strife. "…I've became sick of your jokes…I've become sick of you…"

It was then Yellow raised up his weapon, causing the blade to shine in the moonlight but as peered down at him, she softly spoke, saying "I should thank you for betraying us Zack…You gave me the perfect chance to show you all that you have done to me and my family and now? I get so show you what you've earned…For taking everything away from me!"

And with that shout, Yellow went to slice at him with all her might, fully intent in taking his rival's life but the moment that blade was inches away from striking him, Swan Song quickly snapped his fingers, caused it to disperse with black feathers, which hit his body.

Yellow's eyes widened in pure shock as the feathers floated around her Black's body and through her hands.

"Sorry…But joining Rita had given me some perks…" Swan responded cockily, taking advantage of her stunned form and said "Like this one!" before slamming his hand on the ground, causing black smoke and black feathers to envelope them both and when the smoke cleared, Yellow found herself standing all alone in the opening.

Trini didn't know what had happened.

She had him in her grasp and now he was gone.

Seeing the spot where he laid now empty had caused something within Trini to snap and with red filling her vision, a scream filled with anguish, fury and hatred pierced through the darkened sky above.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Black Ranger<span>_**

Falling to the ground in pain, Black clawed himself to his feet and leaned against the wall in pain, his arm wrapping around is stomach and side to grip the severe pain that blossomed in that spot. He had re-opened that wound from his battle with Knasty Knight when he had that rough landing and with being dizzy, it made everything worse.

"I need to get back to the command center," Black whispered while slowly moving down the long trail but without warning, he heard a faint anger filled screamed that sadly sounded familiar to him.

"Trini…She's in t-trouble…I need to get to h-her," Black stated. He knew that while he would be the last person she wanted to see, he needed to see her. He knew that he needed to save her from whatever danger she was in and could only pray that he made it there in time, despite his dizziness and his wounds.

But after taking a few shaky steps forward, his vision blurred and he wound up falling down face first.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Swan Song<span>_**

Holding his chest in agony, the now wounded ranger form of Swan Song placed his bleeding hand on the wall beside him as he panted heavily. She had truly damaged him and had he not used his skill to disperse that ax, which would have killed him for sure if it had landed.

He actually had to use his power to transport himself a few ways away from her in order to start act three of his three part planned. _'Now…All I need to do is find the Black Ranger and finish my plan…'_ the monster thought to himself with a small smirk form on his face.

And fate seemed to be on his side because a few moments later, the true Black came stumbling and falling a few feet away from him, coughing heavily. "Looks like fate is on my side," Swan Song said as began to walk towards the downed ranger but as he got close, he noticed the ranger getting up on his feet.

And then he heard footsteps coming from a distance followed by the scream of "Zack!" and without warning, he was forced to disappear as red beams collided into the large metal crates where he was standing.

Swan Song swiftly appeared on a small building and watched from afar as Yellow slowly walked up to Black and honestly, he couldn't believe his luck!

He didn't even have to try and get the two to meet! This had to be fate because everything was falling into place. He was far enough away from the two that all he had to do was sit back and watch the slaughter that was going to involve the two rangers.

But little did he know, three rangers saw him standing there from behind, his ranger form morphing into his monster form and before he knew it, he was struck in the back by the red beams of energy, causing him to fly off of the large crate and slam into the ground.

"I knew it had to be a trick!"

Swan Song turned around to see Red, Blue and Pink running towards him, their blade blasters locked on him. Swan Song got to his feet and summoned his black feathered ax and slashed from right to left and all the arrows that came off the axe stayed in the air and glowed a bright white before charging at the rangers, striking all of them on various parts of their bodies, causing sparks to fly from their hit forms before the three flew backwards and landed on the ground.

But Swan Song knew they wouldn't fall so easily.

He was ready for a fight and he wouldn't stop until it was all over.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Black Ranger<span>_**

(Theme of battle – People of the North Pole from Final Fantasy X)

Black didn't know what had happened.

One minute, he had fallen to the ground and the next; he had to avoid beams of energy trying to hit him. Despite being hurt, he forced himself to his feet and summoned his ax in his right and used it to steady himself and when he looked up to see who it was that was attacking him, he paused.

Walking towards him was his teammate and one time best friend, Trini Kwan, who was also known as the Yellow Ranger. He was glad to see her unharmed and thought perhaps her nearly hitting him was a mistake but as he watched her get closer, he began to get worried as she changed her blaster to its blade mode.

"Tri-" Black didn't get a chance to finish her name as his head was kicked so hard from her swift roundhouse kick, his visor wound up cracking from the blow and he was sent sailing against a metal gate, which he tore through once his body collided with it.

Rolling on the ground in pain, Black clawed himself to his feet but was instantly kneed in the head, causing him to skid on the ground where his body slammed into the tires of truck, causing it to deflate and lower.

Black used the truck to claw himself up as pain and shock filled his being as he saw Yellow walking towards him with her blade blaster in its blade mode. "Trini! What the hell are you doing?!" Black yelled with a strained voice as he watched Yellow slowly move the blade from her left hand to her right, almost taking her sweet time in reaching him.

As if she was enjoying stalking him like this.

Black didn't know what had come over her but he knew that he had to stop this before he was going to die but as he tried to take a step forward, his shoulder was nailed from the blast of her blaster, causing sparks to fly from his shoulder as well as pain to flow through him.

"You aren't going anywhere," Yellow stated coldly as she blasted his left knee, forcing Black onto his right knee as he gritted his teeth and pulled out his own blaster and point it at her but his vision was wavering terribly, causing two Yellow's to appear side by side.

"Trini! I don't know what the issue is but I'm not your ene-" Black was cut off as his chest was hit by the energy, causing not only pain to ripple through his body but it knocked the air out of him.

He was truly on the verge of unconsciousness now. The best he could do with his injuries was to try and get some help but how was he going to get away from Yellow, who was frightfully close.

Gritting his teeth, Black used all of his strength to pick up his blaster and fire straight at Yellow, who was hit in the chest, causing sparks to fly from her chest and sending her on the ground. Black took this chance and leapt to the side as Yellow, leaning up from the ground, began to fire her blaster at him.

Sparks showered Black's body as he landed behind steel garbage cans, his body as sore as could be but he now had a chance to get help so with a press of a button on his left wrist, Black said "Red, I seriously need some help! Yellow has gone crazy!"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Rangers<span>_**

With a yell, the three rangers were once again sent sprawling to the ground as smoke rose from their ranger suits. Ever since they got into this battle, this monster had been transporting every which-a-way to avoid them and when he did, his feathers would remain and explode on command it was not only painful for them, but it was aggravating as well.

They could not catch him.

"This is pissing me off," Pink uttered while getting on her feet with the help of Blue, who was using his lance to keep himself upright. Red stabbed his blade through the ground and forced himself to his feet, all three of their bodies smoking due to the constant attacks.

"Well look at this, the Power Rangers are unable to stop me. Not only have I set up the ultimate game in getting your Yellow to kill your Black, but it seems I, Swan Song, will succeed in killing you three, succeeding where my allies have failed in killing the Power Rangers," Swan Song said with a strained but victorious laugh leaving his lips.

"I am becoming furious with our lack of finding a way to defeat this monstrous poultry," Blue said with a calm voice, his hand gripping his lance tightly.

"I know, we just need to remain vigilant in destroying this creep so we can find Zack and Trini," Red said and not a few seconds later, Red's communicator gave off that familiar chime.

But before he could answer it, more black feathers darted out towards the three without any hesitation, Red rolled to the wall to his left while Blue and Pink leapt to the wall to the right, taking cover as the feathers exploded, causing a large amount of smoke to billow in the area, blocking the sight of the monster.

Once he was behind the wall, Red pressed the button on his left wrist and raised his left wrist to his mouth piece and said "This is Red, what's going on?"

But little did he know, the voice on the line would cause a smile to form on Red's hidden face but the words this voice would say will make his blood run cold.

_"Red, I seriously need some help! Yellow has gone crazy!"_

"Was that Zack?" Pink asked as she turned to Red sharply, nearly at the same time as Blue and he would have laughed if things weren't so severe at how fast they had done looked at him.

Moving his left wrist to his helmet's mouth piece, Red said "Damn it Black, it's good to hear your voice again but I can see why…This creep Swan Song made her think you were betraying us to Rita and tried to kill her. "

_"…Fuck me. Do I have a note on my back saying "Kill me" on it? Because it seems like I'm getting into these situations a lot,"_ Black responded before coughing violently, causing Red to frown heavily.

Black sounded as if he was in agonizing pain and if they didn't get there quickly, it may be too late to save him. "Just try and hold her off or hide, we will get to you," Red said with conviction in his voice but then the sounds of something exploding cut off the line.

Damn it!

This was not going well at all!

"We need to get to Zack before she kills him for something he didn't do!" Red yelled to his two teammates, who nodded in agreement but then he said "We need to get out of here and get to them quickly!"

"But what about our nefarious foe?!" Blue asked his leader. "It's not like he will let us go!"

"Which is why we aren't going!" Red responded before turning to Pink, who would have stared at him in shock if her entire head wasn't covered in her helmet.

"Pink, you are the only one that can get through to Yellow before me and Blue. You are truly the only one who can do this! Me and Blue will stay back here and hold him off as long as we can. Just tell us when you manage to stop them so we can get out of here!" Red exclaimed to the pink ranger.

Pink lowered her head, an unsure look on her hidden face. It was true, She was able to calm Trini down during her rare anger filled rant but the issue was that Trini is in a place none of them had ever been in and she wasn't sure if she was able to bring her back from the brink of madness.

"Pink…If anyone is able to persuade Trini from her road of vengeance, it is you," Blue told her with an encouraging tone, causing her to look up at him with a small smile on her face. It was strange how her best friend could know when she was unsure about something.

Then again, Billy was always smart enough to read certain body movements, especially when it came to her. With a smile on her face, Pink nodded quickly before running as fast as she could away from her two friends, leaving Red and Blue alone.

The two nodded at each other and darted out of their hiding spots before leaping in the air with a shout, the two came out of the remains of the smoke and nailed Swan Song in the chest, sending him flying backwards into a bunch of wooden crates.

The two rangers landed and took a step forward when a band of putties appeared in front of the two, causing Red and Blue to take a step backwards. Swan Song stood up and said "I wish I could stay and chat but I have other errands to do. I'll kill you next time!" And with that, the villain disappeared with black feathers.

Leaving the two alone with a group of putties advancing towards them.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Black Ranger<span>_**

With a clash of steel and sparks, Yellow's blade blaster collided with Black's ax before their helmets met in a hard crash and while Zack's eyes held both fear and worry beneath his helmet, Trini's eyes were calm beneath her helmet. "Trini, I wasn't the one who tried to kill you or betray the others! The others are fighting the one that set me up!" Black yelled as he kept her blade in line with his weapon.

Since the fight had started, Black had tried to tell her what Red had told him but she did not believe him and was truly going to kill him if no one was going to stop her and considering how screwed up he was at this moment, it wouldn't be long until he died.

"You are a liar," Yellow whispered coldly while she removed her blade and tried to strike him from a downward angle but once again, he managed to block it but it made his face clear and she quickly took her chance and punched him, sending him sliding backwards but when she tried to stab his head, Black blocked it with his ax.

"It's not a lie! That monster attacked me and forced me under the water a ways away! I had nothing to do with your attack! Why won't you just believe me?!" Black shouted in anger.

"Because you are nothing but a damn liar!" Yellow shot back with fury.

Black let out a rather dark growl as he pushed more of his ax against her blade but Yellow managed to force his axe into the air and strike him down his chest with the bladed weapon, causing Black to soar backwards as sparks flew from his chest.

Black landed on the ground hard but swiftly got back on his feet but was forced to summon his power ax back into his hands to block the swing of her blade, causing the two to meet once again. "Why can't you just believe me that I didn't do all the shit you say I did?!" Black shouted, trying to make sense of her wraith.

Yellow scowled and responded "Don't you dare ask that of me after all that you have done!" Before she leaned down and tripped up her rival, causing him to fall to the side where she quickly leapt up and tried to stab him in the head.

Seeing death flash across his visor, Black swiftly rolled away from Yellow, causing her blade to cause a spider web crack to appear on the ground. Rolling up to his knees, Black placed the top of his ax on the ground to steady himself, saying "Trini…You know me…I would never do that to hurt you or the others…You need to believe me…"

"You talk big about trust and believing in others but you don't preach it!" Yellow shouted angrily at the hurt Black, causing him to flinch lightly. "I trusted you once Zack…I trusted you with all of me and you threw it away so don't you fucking ask me to trust or believe in you!" She screamed again before darting towards him.

Lifting himself to his feet, Black managed to leap over the lunge from her sword and rolled to the ground upon landing where he continuously stopped every strike of her blade with his ax, with each collision causing sparks to fly from their steel but then Black managed to land a quick kick to her stomach, making her stumble backwards but he lost his footing as he stumbled backwards onto the ground as well, wincing in pain when he landed.

Without missing a beat, Black flipped onto his feet and narrowly avoided the end of the blade that had lunged out at him from his opponent. _'I need to be quicker, that really would have killed…I can't believe she's so intent in thinking I'm the enemy that she would kill me,'_ Black thought to himself while swiftly stumbling to the side to avoid her second swipe that would have taken off his head.

"Stop running you coward and fight!" Yellow shouted at him while he fell onto one knee, his injuries becoming more agitated with every quick move he made.

"Well…I am trying to stay alive. That a problem?" Black asked in a strained but sarcastic tone in his voice.

"You think?" She responded with a harsh laugh before dashing to him and began to swing and thrust her armed weapon towards him, causing her blade blaster to nearly slice and stab into him as he maneuvered and blocked every strike she delivered.

But then when he tried to block he upward slash, Yellow saw the opening she needed and kicked struck him in the chest with her foot, making him stumble back and before he knew it, her weapon had struck him violently in the chest, causing him to yell in pain as sparks flew from the hard strike from his chest.

He could feel the malice joy emanating from her as she struck him again in his chest, causing him to stumble back as more sparks flew from his chest to the point where sparks were bouncing from her body. With a kick from Yellow, Black slammed into a truck bed and it was then where Yellow began her ruthless assault in striking him repeatedly with her blade, causing screams of pure agony to leave his lips with every single hit that landed on his body.

But then she grabbed him by the arm and with all of her might, Black was tossed into the air and landed hard on a stack of wooden platforms, causing them to crack and break around him and with that, Black demorphed into the extremely wounded Zack.

(Theme of Trini's Vengeance – Clock Town: Final hours (Time's End remix) From Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)

With a groan of pain, Zack opened his eyes only to close them as a blinding light from the street light above shined down above him. He could hear her footsteps coming towards him and slowly, he tried to force himself to move but he couldn't anymore. He was so tired…So weak…And as the footsteps stopped right before him, he was so dead…

"Tri-Trinity…" Zack started, using her full name instead of her nickname, hoping it would get her to halt and it did thankfully. "Y-You don't need to…" Zack continued but he had to pause to get some air back into his lungs but it was then where Yellow interrupted with a cold laugh.

"You know something Zack…" Yellow whispered. "Before that day…I thought…I thought that we would be together…That nothing would tear us apart…"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Pink Ranger<span>_**

_"You must hurry Kimberly, Trini is going to hurt Zack badly!"_

Pink felt her heart beating faster as she quickened her pace more. She had been running through this maze for ten minutes and hasn't heard or seen her two friends yet and knowing that any moment now, Zack would meet his end by their friend frustrated her to no end but as she turned a corner, she heard something on the other side of the wall.

_"Before that day…I thought…I thought that we would be together…That nothing would tear us apart…"_

"That's Trini's voice…" Pink whispered in surprise before she realized something else as well.

She was speaking to Zack!

Which meant he was alive!

She had to get there as quickly as possible!

But as she looked at the wall, she realized it was too high up to jump over, even with her enhanced abilities so she was forced to having to continue running but at least now, she knew where the two were.

_'Please hang on guys! I'm on my way! I just hope I'm not too late!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Yellow Ranger<span>_**

"I truly thought that you were my best friend. That you cared for me…But when I needed you most…You left me alone…You left _us_ alone," Yellow continued as tears welled up in her eyes.

As she spoke, she could remember her father's stone cold face lying on the pavement as tears poured down her face, begging and screaming for help but she pushed it out of her mind as she stared at Zack, who was barely clinging to consciousness at this point.

She knew there was a chance he was too far gone in his pain to understand what she was going to do but as she pointed her blaster at him, her hand shook as her she said with a wavering voice "But you never cared…if you did, you would have never convinced me to go along with that joke…If you did care, you would have done something but the first moment things got bad, you ran! You ran away from us! You left me alone with my dying father! And to make matters worse, you act as if it never happened…"

At this point, she could feel her tears falling down her cheeks as she steadied her hand and with a cold voice, she said "I loved you Zack…I thought you were the best thing in the world…But after all that you have done to me…I only want you to die…"

Placing a foot on Zack's chest, Yellow whispered "Goodbye Zack…" But as she was about to pull the trigger, a pink glowing arrow struck her hand, causing her to drop the blaster onto the ground.

Turning around in pure anger, Yellow saw Pink standing there at the entrance of the large area, her bow pointed straight at her. "Enough…" Pink said loudly while keeping her bow on her friend, who was just about to make the ultimate betrayal.

"What are you doing here, Pink? Trying to stop me from killing this traitor?" Yellow said in a calm voice, slowly reaching down to grab her blaster but a pink glowing arrow slammed against the blaster, making it skid away from her.

"Stopping you from trying to kill a friend…" Pink said with steel in her voice.

Yellow let out a sharp laugh as she turned to the now unconscious Zack and said "Him? He's the friend? Pink, you must be truly naïve to think that!"

"I am not naïve! I know the truth! Something you fail to see!" Pink responded with a shout. "Zack was attacked by Swan Song and was framed by him! The damn monster told us himself!"

"He's lying to you! That monster could be working with this traitor!" Yellow shouted out in return. "Did you ever think about that or is your mind on a vacation?!"

Pink scowled and shouted "No but it looks like yours is! I don't know what issues you have with him but they don't need this resolution! Do you think it's right?! Trying to kill someone who is innocent?!"

"He is far from innocent!" Yellow screamed with anger in her voice. "He has blood on his hands. Blood that was my own! You don't get to tell me of his innocence when I know for a damn fact that he is guilty!"

"So you deem whose guilty and innocent in this world now?!" Pink exclaimed with rage in her voice. "You deem who lives and who dies all because of your own inner demons?! So if Jason or Billy or myself ever piss you off, you're going to kill us in retaliation?!"

"Y-You don't understand! He has to be the one who tried to kill me!" Yellow said with a stammer.

"Why is that? So you can exact your revenge on him without us batting an eye?" Pink asked angrily while slowly advancing on her friend before saying "You really think we would let you hurt him without finding out the truth first? Swan Song framed him and you were just a key player in his game."

Yellow couldn't believe it.

She wouldn't!

Zack had to been the one to attack her.

He had to be!

But as she thought back on it, she realized something. Zack was still hurt due to his battle with that knight he had told them about. He wouldn't have been able to fight at full strength in both fights, with nearly killing her in the first and being on equal footing in the second.

It was then she felt horror fill her being as she realized that despite what he had done in the past, Zack wasn't the one that tried to kill her today.

Her friends…And Zack himself had told her…But she didn't listen. She was so driven by vengeance for him trying to kill her as well as her own past that she ignored them all and nearly killed someone that was loyal to her friends and their goals.

She may have hated him…But she didn't want to kill him when he was innocent of the charges of betrayal "I-I…" she started to say but nothing would come out of her mouth.

She had nearly killed him…

For something he had never done…

Yellow fell to her knees as bitter tears fell down her cheeks as Pink stood in front of her. Slowly, the other ranger kneeled down before her and silently wrapped her arms around Yellow as her friend wept over what she had nearly done.

Pink knew that while this secret history between Zack and Trini wasn't over yet, at least for now, she could say this episode was dealt with…

She just hoped something like this wouldn't have happened again.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*Outro*<span>_**

_"You turn and see them in the sand…"_

_(Shows a starry night outside of the Command Center with Trini sitting on one of the large rocks in front of it, her yellow ranger suit on and her helmet sitting next to her right leg, her left leg resting on top of her right one)_

_"Your steps behind you and your hands are warm…They're tired and they're worn"_

_(Shows Kim slowly appear next to Trini, wearing her pink Ranger uniform, her helmet sitting on the right side of her body, her legs bent and resting against her chest with her arms wrapped around them, staring at the sky.)_

_"Footprints as far as you can see…This is who you are; you'll always be The One…" _

_(Shows Billy slowly appearing beside Kimon a rock formation that was lower than hers, wearing his blue ranger uniform, his helmet sitting right in front of his legs, his arms crossed in front of him as he gazed at the sky.)_

_"…The one to fare the storm."_

_ (Shows Zack slowly appearing standing beside Trini on a rock lower than hers, wearing his black ranger uniform, his helmet being cradled under his left arm as his foot resting on the rock below him with his right arm slung across it, leaning forward as he looked at the sky.)_

_"If it was up to you and you…You know that you would lose…"_

_(Shows Jason slowly appearing on a rock formation that was lower than Zack's and Billy's, wearing his red ranger uniform, his helmet sitting underneath his right leg which was bent back, resting on the wall behind him as his body was leaning on it as well, glancing at the stars above him.)_

_"If it was up to you, I know…You'd always choose…"_

_(Hearing their communicators beeping, the five look at their left wrists and with some hesitation, the five placed their helmets on their heads and when they were strapped, the five glanced at the sky one last time before they transported away in beams of light which was colored in their respective colors)_

_"…To…Continue…"_

* * *

><p>Rain: and that is the end of this arc for now. The next arc will be about our lovely nerd, Billy so until that time…<p>

Mario: See you next time!


	14. Chapter 12

Rain: And here I am, back again with a brand new chapter. This chapter will start Billy's arc known as "Blue Champion" so sit back, relax and enjoy the bloody show!

Mario: Here we go!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Intro<span>_**

_(Rita rises up from her canister with her monsters)_

_"Ah, after Ten-Thousand Years I'm free! It's time to conquer earth!" _

_(The scene changes from Rita to the Command Center where two streaks of blue lighting hits the sides of an large plasma tube which forms Zordon)_

**_"Alpha, Rita's escaped. Recruit Five Teenagers with Attitude!"_**

_(Scene flashes again to Jason, Kim, Billy, Trini and Zack being transported into the Command Center in streaks of Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Black and when they appear, streaks of lighting cover their bodies, changing them from their civilian attires into the power rangers.)_

_(Brief flashes of the Dino Megazord rising from of the ground and a sign that has "Mighty Morphin" On the top in small letters and "Power Rangers" appearing in big bold gold lettering with a lightning bolt between the Words "Power" and "Rangers," the flashes finally stops on the "Power Rangers")_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_(Shows Jason training with Bruce to The Red Ranger_ _leaping into the air and slashing through the putty's torso, from left shoulder to right hip)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers!"_

_ (Shows Trini meditating in the rose garden to the Yellow Ranger punching a putty in the chest before kicking it in its head with a hard kick then scene changes to Zack flipping over a fence of a car dealership to the Black Ranger_ _jumping in the air, spinning in it then slashing his ax straight down the middle of a putty.)_

_"Go, Go Power Rangers…"_

_ (Shows Kim twisting in the air into the palms of her squad mates to The Pink Ranger bending backwards until her hands touched the ground to avoid a strike by a putty then lifted her legs up, kicking the oncoming putty under its chin then scene flashes to Billy working on his computer before scene flashes to show the Blue Ranger giving a double clothesline to two putties that were running side by side.)_

_"…You Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!"_

_(The Final scene shows the five rangers standing side by side, With the Black Ranger standing sideways with his arms crossed, the Red Ranger with his arm point pointing in front of his body with his hand balled into a fist, Pink Ranger with her hands shaped as a heart, Yellow with her back turned and her arms crossed with her head looking back and Blue hunched forward with his left arm hanging in front of his body, their respective zords behind them but also a dense green mist seen wrapping around their legs and a streak of violet lightning striking behind them)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers<span>_**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

"Deer Katherine,

I hope everything is going well with you because things over here haven't been so easy lately.

It had been a week since Trini and Zack's huge argument and things had become a lot more strained. Now that Zack truly knew how Trini had felt about him, he had been spending less time with them and doing his own things. Not because he was mad at anyone, he wanted to keep the peace with his friends and opted to be the one to leave.

Everyone of course was devastated by this but after that, Jason absolutely lost his cool and yelled at Trini for what she had done but Kim and myself defended her, telling him that she wasn't in her right mind during the fight. Which was true mind you and thankfully, Jason understood after we set up some choice examples for him.

But in the end, Zack and Trini seemed to have talked because unless it was ranger duties, the two would not be seen with each other and while that was good to keep confrontation down, it's still sad because our team, which we thought was unbreakable seems to be broken right now.

But that didn't change the fact that we were upset with her and to a lesser extent, Zack as well. Whatever is going on between them is honestly breaking apart our "family" and I can't stand to see us shattered like this…

So yeah, my "family" is being torn apart over here and truthfully…I kind of wish you were here to help me with all of this and to bring that brand of blunt honesty I know you employ but I do know that you're in Australia and while you can't help me by my side, you'll find a way to help me from there. Meanwhile, how have you been?

I know you've been practicing your high diving for your Pan Global tryout and I think you'll make it just fine but be careful. I don't want you practicing too hard now. You nearly knocked yourself silly when you did that last.

Well, that's all I have to tell you this time. And thanks for the boomerang. I never really seen one like this before. I'll have to send you something next time. Well, I have to get ready for my event tonight. I hope you sleep well and take care…

So until next…I'll catch you later,

William Cranston."

After writing the letter, Billy took it to the mailbox and slipped it inside before patting the top of the blue box. A few weeks ago, his school had some sort of Pen-Pal exchange with Australia and he was paired up with a rather cute girl named Katherine "Kat" Hillard. He was only doing it for an assignment but after trading a few letters back and forth, it turned out they had a lot in common and despite the program ending, they continued to speak to each other.

She was like his private confidant when he really needed to speak to someone of his troubles and with him being a Power Ranger, that was something definitely needed but of course, he did have to omit some things out of course in his letters now but that didn't change anything.

He just hoped the letter got there safe and sound.

But now that he managed to finish it, he had some time to think about all that transpired. At first, he was truly upset that his friend Trini could do something like that to Zack but when he realized that she might have thought he was Swan Song, It made it easier to deal with but Kim and told him something that really worried him.

She believed that Trini knew it was Zack the entire time.

Apparently, Kim had overheard Trini saying something to Zack during the end of the bout and it made him curious. They all knew that they had been friends since they were born but their friendship was severely strained due to some mysterious matter and while Zack seemed to not know, Trini continued to despise him for whatever it was.

"Enough of this mindless thinking," Billy muttered to himself, a negative tone at the edge of his voice. He didn't want to spend time dwelling on this sad matter between his two friends because tonight, he had third match at his high school's pro-wrestling event which made him happier.

When he told the others that he would join the Angel Grove wrestling Circuit a few weeks back, they were stunned to say the least. With the ranger suit, Billy was a great fighter but outside of it, he could barely get the job done but that was exactly the reason he decided to it.

As he theorized before, the power coins may have been subconsciously bringing up moves and skills that he had seen before in the countless wrestling shows that he watches and using them to his advantage, using him as a puppet, he wanted to better his wrestling skills and this would be the place to do it.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open at the thought of his event and looked down at his watch and nearly gasped.

He was late!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Angel Grove High<span>_**

**_Angel Grove High Gym_**

"What took you so long, Cranston?! You're late!"

A haggard looking Billy came running into the gym locker room to see the head coach in there with his arms crossed. "I am sorry coach, I had a lot of other things I had to attend too and I lost track of ti-" Billy stopped when he saw the older man hold up his hand, which had his clean uniform on and tossed it to him.

"No time to talk, you need to get out there now so get changed. Your match with Adonis is now and everyone is waiting for you!" The older man exclaimed while pushing Billy into a changing booth.

With a nod, Billy swiftly got changed and walked towards the gym doors and took a deep breath when he heard the announcer's voice shout "And on the way to the ring. From Angel Grove…Weighing in one hundred and and fifty-five pounds, He is Billy "The Cyborg" Cranston!"

The crowd seemed to cheer their heads off as Billy came walking out wearing a white and blue singlet with a white sweater jacket over it, blue knee pads and white wrestling boots walked out of the of double doors into the gym with a wide, confident smile on his face as he waved to the cheering crowd, his song "Cosmic Castaway" was blaring all around him.

He took a deep breath before walking down to the square ring, smiling humbly as he heard woman screaming his name but he paid no mind to them, keeping himself humble despite He rolled into the ring and raised his hand, his smile widening as his music faded away, leaving him only able to hear the large crowd of people cheering his name.

It was truly strange to have so many people cheering for him. He did make an impressive debut in his first match two weeks back and even though people had taken a shine to him which only made him happy when he won his first, second and third match, with the last one which put him in a match with Adonis, who had been undefeated since the club started, beating twenty other people before him.

"Go Billy!" A rather familiar female voice shouted out, causing Billy to look to where it came from and smiled when he saw Jason, Kim and Zack there cheering for him and it was obvious to see that Trini wasn't there, which made his hide the disappointed look on his face but regardless, three of his four friends were there to cheer him on and that made him smile again.

After removing his jacket and tossing it to the side of the ring, Billy saw his opponent staring at him with a cocky look on his face, which caused Billy to bite back the frown that formed on his face.

If there was one thing Billy hated about both being a both a wrestler and a genius was that there was always someone who underestimated him, whether it be because he was not bulky enough to fight or because he was too young to be classified as a genius.

And as much as it irked him, Billy held out his hand to his opponent and said "We might be enemies but does not mean we can't show each other respect," Billy's opponent smacked his hand away, causing Billy to frown.

"Tch, no one wants that shit, shrimp. Let's start this match so I can win and go home," the teen said with a large smirk on his face, his tan skin glistening with sweat and his black eyes staring down menacingly at the smaller teen, who was frowning from the rude air he was exuding.

Well, that was uncalled for.

"Very well…Good luck then Adonis and let the best man win," Billy responded with a rather kind smile, despite feeling very insulted by the large teen before him.

As soon as the bell rung, the two clenched up before Billy pulled his opponent to the ropes and once the he bounced off the ring, Billy lifted him up with both arms around his waist, spun his body around and slammed his opponent down on the ring hard.

Seeing his opponent down, Billy ran towards the ropes and bounced off of it and leapt over his enemy's body and bounced off the ropes on the other side of the ring but when he was running back, his opponent leapt up and delivered a stiff clothesline, causing Billy to slam down onto the mat.

His opponent forced Billy up to his feet with a headlock attached but Billy quickly grabbed him by the waist and hoisted Adonis up into the air and bent backwards, slamming Adonis on his back behind him, getting the cocky teen to release his head.

Billy rolled away from him and stood up on his two feet and began to walk over to the still rising teen but was caught off guard when the teen leapt up and drop kicked Billy's right leg, causing Billy to fall to the side, holding his right leg as a searing pain shoot through it.

Adonis smirked and slowly got Billy to his feet, smacking the teen's head twice but when Billy was on his feet fully, he outright smacked Adonis hard in the face, causing the crowd to audibly wince from the impact.

Adonis' recoiled from the strike and quickly to tried punch him but Billy ducked it and ran to the ropes behind him, bounced off of them and when Adonis turned around, Billy leapt into the air and hit him with his forearm, where the two then fell to the ground.

Billy turned his body onto his stomach and used the ring ropes to get him to his feet and once he was, he limped to the corner of the ring and leaned back against it to rethink his game plan.

Adonis was a large guy and while he was able to get him off of his feet, it was going to take more than that to keep him down for the count.

Seeing Adonis get back up to his feet, Billy limped over to him and slowly pulled him up to his feet but was suddenly pushed back rather hard by Adonis, causing Billy's back to hit the turnbuckle hard and when he rebounded from it, Adonis wrapped his arms around Billy and practically flung him backwards across the ring, causing Billy to slam into the mat hard to cause him to gasp out in pain before slowly rolling out of the ring and onto the covered ground below.

Billy heard the boos coming from the audience as Adonis was heard taunting them and after a few moments, Billy felt himself being picked up off the ground again but this time, Billy found the strength to push Adonis back hard enough to get the larger teen to slam into the steel steps behind him, causing Adonis to roll backwards on the and land on the ground hard.

Billy saw Adonis slowly standing up and wiped the sweat from his eyes and also getting annoyed by how itchy they were due to his contacts, Billy knew that this next move was going to be risky but he decided to throw it chance.

Despite his injured leg, Billy ran up to the steel steps and leapt on the before leaping off and drop kicking Adonis in the best and face, sending them both to the ground on their backs.

The crowd was truly cheering now as Billy clawed his way onto his feet, Just as Adonis was getting to his and before he could do anything, Adonis lunged forward and slammed his back into the steel steps and when Billy took a step forward, Adonis slid his head between his legs, wrapped his arms around Billy's waist and hoisted him up over his shoulders and held him there before slamming Billy down hard on the steel steps on his back, knocking the air out of Billy's lungs.

Adonis smirked and slide into the ring and raised his arms in victory as the ref continued to count down to ten but Billy gritted his teeth and forced himself to drag himself into the ring at the count of nine, causing the crowd to cheer in both shock and happiness but swiftly, like a vulture, Adonis covered Billy's body with one arm and flexed with the other with a cocky smirk but when Billy forced his shoulder off the mat, officially breaking the pin at 2.9 seconds.

It didn't take a genius like him to know that Adonis was shocked by his refusal to give up but then he heard the larger teen whisper "This fucking guy…I'm going to break him," and a few seconds later, Billy felt Adonis hoist him up to his feet and grab both sides of Billy's face and yell "Don't you fuck with me shrimp!" before shoving Billy backwards into the turnbuckle behind him, where Billy leaned on in exhaustion.

He watched as Adonis sauntered all the way to the other side of the ring, on the right turnbuckle and raised his hand in victory before charging towards him like a wild bull.

Eyes widening, Bill flung himself from the corner just as his opponent tried to flatten him like a pancake, causing his overzealous opponent to bounce off it chest first.

When his opponent slammed into the turnbuckles and slowly turned around in a light daze, Billy rolled as far away as he could and slide on one knee and when he got onto his feet, Billy dashed towards his dazed opponent, leapt in the air and slammed his fist into Adonis' face as hard as he could, causing the larger teen to slam down against the mat hard, unconscious from the hard blow.

Billy landed on his chest on the mat and slowly dragged himself to his downed opponent and laid one arm against Adonis' large chest panted slowly as the referee slammed his hand down on the mat three times before the bell rung.

And like that, "Cosmic Castaway" began to blare over the speakers as the announcer yelled "Here's you're winner….Billy "The Cyborg" Cranston!"

Billy rolled off away from Adonis and raised his right arm in the air as the audience cheered his name before the arm fell and Billy sat up and stared at the now awake teen, laying on the ground with a look of stunned realization and only shook his head and slowly rising to his feet with the help of the ref and raised his arm in victory, causing the large gym to chant out his name.

But as Billy got out of the ring and walked off, there were two things no one noticed.

Adonis was now staring at Billy with something akin of fury on his face…

And that two monsters were watching the whole thing for their mistress, Rita, in human form.

* * *

><p>Rain: And that is the start of Billy's arc "Blue champion" Now we have introduced two very important people in this arc. The first was Kat and another was Adonis, which the latter will play a huge roll in this arc. So why was Rita scouting the Blue ranger's match? What will happen with Adonis? Find out next time on…<strong><em><span> The legend of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers<span>_**

Mario: See you next time!


End file.
